


Lord of the Rings: The Untold Tale of Magnolia Took

by MusingsOfOphelia



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable Frodo Baggins, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Characters, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfOphelia/pseuds/MusingsOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally began this fanfiction in 7th grade, when I first saw the Fellowship of the Ring. I was bullied about so many things in middle school and it made me feel weak and sad so often. I was in band and I didn't have many friends. I was tripped and teased. Then, my babysitter had me watch the film. And believe me when I say it changed my world. The bravery of the hobbits changed my life. So when I was teased I'd sit in my desk and write, creating myself in their world and helping them destroy the ring and save Middle Earth. I'm now 25 years old and have re written, edited, character developed and matured my story a bit. </p><p>This is the tale of the other hobbit that went on this adventure. The tale of Magnolia Took, sister to Peregrine Took and dear friend to Sam, Frodo and Pippin. The story of one hobbit girl and her involvement in the greatest story ever told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concerning One Hobbit Girl

Hobbits were one of the many races that existed in Middle Earth, although, few outsiders acknowledged this said existence at all. It had much to do with the fact that hobbits are the most un magical and insignificant creatures in all of Middle Earth. And while many said their love was for food, it lay most importantly in their peace and in their homes. The significant trademarks of hobbits were there leathery soles on the bottoms of their feet for protection from lack of footwear and their ever curly hair. Known as halflings they are short in stature and quite empathetic to everything around them, making their heart much bigger than their small bodies.Their homes are made from the most beautiful hillsides of the Shire, streams and flowers and gardens and farms passing through each rolling hillside, each decorated with a large round green door. And for many, many years they never had any adventures or did anything unexpected.

“I’m afraid the diagnosis isn’t good Ms. Took.” Dr. Toadstool said quietly as he entered the exam room of his hobbit hole, staring into his notes on parchment. His family had been running the only apothecary in all of Hobbiton for generations, and he had never seen any blood the color and thinness like that of hers. When he lowered the parchment, sitting on the leather chair was one Magnolia Took, Sister of Peregrine Took and sole proprietor of Under the Hill. Her eighteenth birthday had just passed and she was at the right age most hobbit girls were getting married, although local gossip said she was less than interested, and hobbits did love their gossip. Especially pertaining to anything or anyone that might disturb the peaceful order of their way of life. 

My, she was beautiful though, more so than half the girls in the Shire. Her long chocolate curls were thick and shone with golden hues, her face was perfectly curved like a heart with pouty ruby lips, sun freckled nose, and the most remarkable green eyes that were inquisitive, fiery and mischievous. A trait her brother Peregrine inherited no doubt, since he and that friend Meriadoc Brandybuck were always causing some sort of ruckus and disturbing the peace on a level comparable to that Wizard Gandalf. The girl though, was small but rather skinny unlike most hobbits, with the curves of a less round hour glass. It was no wonder so many fine hobbit boys were eager to ask her hand in marriage. She still felt she had little time for such things, leaving many confused as to why she seemed to insist on dying alone as an old maid.

“What seems to be wrong with me, Dr. Toadstool?” she asked eagerly, her voice breaking him from his thoughts.

“It seems you are far more ill than I realized, dear. It’s… the illness… it’s in your blood, Magnolia. And it’s,” he swallowed hard, afraid to utter the rest of the prognosis, “it’s killing you.” He said. Noli let those words sink in slowly, not letting her fear show across her face in the slightest as she accepted that word. She was dying, slowly an surely. It was fairly easy to swallow, but what would she have to show for her short life? She wanted to keep on living so she could see the far off lands of Middle Earth.

“What do you suggest I do?” she asked, her voice never faltering, walking to stare out of his open office window twisting her fingers. something she often did whilst pondering big thoughts. Dr. Toadstool set his parchment on the counter and reached into his cabinet above where he kept many of his tonics. Most of them were for the common cold or stomach upset, but in the very back was something a bit stronger. He then made his way beside her and placed a small vile of ruby red liquid into her hands, folding them over her finger and looking into her eyes very sadly.

"Take a drink of this to keep up your strength and to help with the pain. I fear this may be painful for you, your body is riddled with whatever this is. As for the bruises it’s part of the blood’s illness, they’ll probably never go away. My advice to you is to seek out Elrond of the elves. Their elvish medicine is stronger than ours. That is your only hope. Although, I am afraid I must be harsh with you my dear. I have no idea why the elves would have any desire to save a hobbit. We are of no use to them.” He said to her. She simply nodded her head, she couldn’t help but agree.

Once out the door Noli set off on her way home to make honey biscuits for Bilbo Baggins’s birthday party tonight. The whole town had been in a tizzy and no one more so than Mrs. Tillylilly. She had insisted that now that Noli was eighteen it was time she learned how to be a real woman, starting with cooking and delivering babies, both of which Noli found absolutely revolting on both counts. Secondly Mrs. Tillylilly had begun to seek out a husband for Noli to marry, although that idea was even more revolting to her than delivering babies. She slid the bottle in her hand to her messenger’s bag ever grateful that Dr. Toadstool was so far on the outskirts of Hobbiton; because if there’s one thing hobbits love as much as food it’s gossip and Noli didn’t need everyone questioning her frequent visits as of late. She had resolved she would tell no one of her illness, not Frodo or Sam, nor Merry or even Pippin. Especially Pippin, his life had been far more difficult than he deserved.

When she began to approach Under the Hill she looked down to gaze upon the set up of the party. She loved parties and dancing and more than, that she loved Bilbo. She had been fond of his stories since she was young, and read every book he had given her and Frodo since they could read. Bilbo had watched as she had Frodo played swordfights with sticks as children, giving them helpful instructions and smiling as they hung to his every word. He had encouraged their exploration of the woods around them, gifting them lunch when they returned from exhausting days of tree climbing and swimming. They would reenact his stories together and laugh all day. He had done what no hobbit had; he had gone on an adventure. She paused as she realized hers was nearly done, it was as if her heart was a timer ticking off the beats like minutes and seconds and hours left for every breath she took. Then, she breathed in through her nose and realized she must carry on as best as she could, would hope for the best.

“Oh Ms. Magnolia Took! I am so glad to have found you.” Mrs. Tilly Lilly shouted in that screechy voice of hers. “Stopped for too long” Noli mumbled as the woman climbed up the grove to speak to her. She was homely and rotund woman, the biggest gossip and mother hen to the wayward children of the Shire. Namely the Took children.

“I do hope you’ve made those biscuits for tonight. They’re Bilbo’s absolute favorite dearie.”

“Yes well they’re already done. I assure you.” Noli lied, remembering yet again she had been expected to make dozens of biscuits for a party in only a few hours.

“I have splendid news dear! Peter Proudfoot has decided to ask for your hand in marriage! Tonight! Oh he’s so thrilled to settle you down and I think you'll make him quite a wife once you get the hang of it. “ Mrs. Tillylilly said clapping her hands enthusiastically. There was that lump in her throat again and when Noli looked down she saw the poor waving fool with his buck teeth, greasy hair and nasty face marks. Not to mention he was a Proudfoot and Noli’s father had hated their whole clan, not that she remembered much of her father but she did remember that bit. Noili suddenly felt desperate to get away, a light mist dotting her skin and stomach churning, so when someone dropped a table down in the grove and caused Mrs. Tillylilly to begin fussing and turn the other way, Noli flew off to the North Farthing wood where she and Frodo spent so much time reading and playing out their adventures and now visited to talk and wonder.

The more she ran the harder she cried and the harder she cried the faster she ran. It was as if by all of that running if she hoped hard enough she would outrun her troubles. She was dying and now to add insult to injury she was feeling the pressure to marry someone she didn't and never would love. And if her books had taught her anything it was that love and friendship were worth fighting and living for. Viciously she swiped at her tears as she kept running, afraid Frodo might see and ask questions. Not to mention growing up with a bunch of boys taught her to be brave and tough. Then her run came to a complete halt as she ran slap into the back of someone standing at the edge of Blackberry road. After a short fall and crashing down on to the gravel with a thud, there, Noli lay on top of Frodo Baggins before Gandalf’s wagon, her yellow sundress slightly above her knees revealing the bruises there. Frodo jumped up and dusted himself off and then reached out his hand to help his lovely friend up from the clouds of dust their tumble had stirred.

“Noli what happened to you?” he asked, his eyes roaming the bruises on her thighs where she had bumped into the table and her bed a few times roaming about the house.

“Oh you know! Clumsy me! Always bumping into anything and everything.” her hand swiping at the tears on her cheeks. And with that she smiled a very false smile that wavered when her eyes met Gandalf’s.

“What were you running from? You were going fast as if something were after you.” Frodo asked curiously, his eyes searching her face as she rose from the dirt and began vigorously slapping the dirt from her skirt.

“Mrs. Tillylilly and her stupid advice and antics! Can you believe she wants me to marry Peter Proudfoot? Ugh! She is not my mother and I wish she’d stop trying so hard and telling me how to grow up! He is in for a rude reality when he asks me tonight. I shall refuse him in front of every guest as Bilbo’s party and he will look like an absolute fool more than is usual!” she said defiantly and Frodo and Gandalf simply began to laugh. Noli was too smart and too wild for any of the hobbits in the Shire but, especially Peter Proudfoot. And in a slight way it enraged Frodo to think of that fat Peter trying to tame her and marry her, he had no right to. Something inside of him was raging at the idea of his best friend married and cooped up in a house slaving in front of a stove. She deserved much better, of that he was positive. And anyway, Noli wasn’t half as wild as the inhabitants of Hobbiton thought her to be. Sure she smoked the occasionally pipe weed and more frequently than she should drank too much ale at the pub, but that was just what made her so unique. She was simply not willing to conform to a life of nothing but food and babies. That was more than alright by Frodo.

“Well hop on my dear hobbits, I must get these fireworks to Bilbo’s party and I cannot be late.” Gandalf said. The two jumped into the cart and they began to trot along the winding road. Frodo spoke of concern for Bilbo as they made their trip and Noli found herself nodding along, having already heard of his worries for the past week. He told Gandalf how his uncle had been very distant and been pouring over old maps of late. That he spoke a lot of leaving again. Gandalf didn’t say much but merely nodded and narrowed his eyes curiously.

“Fine then keep your secrets.” Frodo told him with a smile, standing on the side of the cart. “I have to go help set up for the party as well. You know how Bilbo loves to put on a show.” And with that Frodo hopped down from the wagon waving goodbye to Gandalf and Noli. She smiled at him and returned his wave lightly before looking down at her lap and twisting her fingers again.

“Speaking of putting on a show, Magnolia, what have you been up to?” Gandalf asked, his eyes slanted to her profile, that knowing tone in his voice. She should have known he'd have guessed something was amiss, Gandalf was very wise for a frumpled looking man in a pointy hat. She hesitated a small moment, her brows furrowed together and then she reached inside her canvas messenger’s bag and pulled out a letter. She had written it to the elves of Rivendell weeks ago knowing deep down she needed their aid all along. She had even made it a point to write it in the elvish she had learned from Bilbo, hoping it would please them and they might offer some assistance. Her reasoning was somewhat convincing she had told herself, that she deserved to live because she truly believed she was meant to do so much good, so much more. That she was a fighter and although she would fight this sickness on her own, she needed only some help in winning and that though she was nothing much to them at this present moment, she hoped to some day be of value. And afterall, she told herself, they had helped Bilbo on his quest some time ago.

“Gandalf… I am going to die. Probably very soon. I have some sort of illness in my blood. When I bruise it never goes away as you aptly noticed, I’ve been very tired lately and I never seem to be hungry. Dr. Toadstool says it will be painful very soon and that my only hope is elvish medicine. Could you take my letter to Rivendell?” she asked, peeking up at him through her long dark lashes and extending her envelope to him. Gandalf seemed deeply saddened by the news and patted Noli delicately on the arm, his hand covering it almost all the way to her wrist and then he took the paper from her small fingers. He looked back to the road and then cleared his throat.

“Of course I’ll take it Noli. I cannot imagine how you’re friends and brother would fare if anything were to happen to you.”

“Gandalf you mustn’t tell them. I do not want them to know until I eliminate all chances that I might live.” She said sternly. Gandalf merely nodded his head in agreement, but she could see the sadness in his eyes under the brim of his ever famous pointy hat. Perhaps Gandalf would help convince the elves she deserved a fighting chance, and that gave her the first glimmer of hope she had felt in weeks.

“Oh dear I have to make those biscuits for tonight and get ready! Thank you for taking my letter Gandalf! I’ll see you tonight!” Noli said taking off from the cart to her home at Under Hill, running up the road to a lone house under a hillside, adorned with bright blue hydrangeas, pink azaleas and dandelions growing all over. She knew she would regret running and expelling some of her energy but she decided to ignore the weak feeling creeping inside. Once she bolted through the door she rushed passed the library to her room and flung open her wardrobe. Pippin sat up from his chair and his book looking puzzled. Then with a knowing smile he laughed and popped from his seat. “Let me guess you forgot to bake something!” Pippin shouted down the hall. Noli then flew from her bedroom into the kitchen, Pippin standing and leaning his shoulder in the doorway, watching laughingly as she seemed the throw every item in the icebox and pantry into her large mixing bowl and then stirred it to a grainy hard dough. She then broke it off into little balls and threw them into the stove fire haphazardly.

She shoved past Pippin as he was blocking her way and barged into her bedroom again, slamming the door. Pippin then walked to her closed door and shouted, “Merry and I are going to get some pipe weed before the party. Old Toby! We’ll see you there.”

“Don’t you dare touch Gandalf’s fireworks tonight Pip!” she shouted back at him, stumbling about to get her dress on over her legs and hips and not tear the petticoat beneath it.

“Gandalf’s got fireworks?” Pippin asked back in mock surprise, his green eyes wide as he stared open mouthed at the door.

“I mean it Pip! I do not want to hear it from Mrs. Tillylilly later after you’ve blown something up. That woman give me enough trouble and the last thing she needs is more ammo to coerce me into marriage. And you had better convey that message to Merry too. Or I’ll have you both trim the garden!” she shouted back. With a cringe Pippin walked out the front door with a skip in his step and whistling a tune. He looked back at their house and all its wild flowers and tall grass, his home, and thought about what his sister had said about Mrs. TillyLilly and marriage. He knew she was the age where the other girls in the Shire were getting married, and he knew Peter was the bachelor that had set his sights on Magnolia. He also knew she was too good for him and he was saddened to think if ever Over the Hill was void of her laughter and song. How would he get by without his sister? They had been together for so long, she had been the mother he had never known. They had the bond that only a broken family could build with only one another to lean on. Shaking his rather pessimistic thoughts he continued to skip off down the road to meet up with Merry.


	2. Party Business

In an hour or so the sun had begun to set and Noli emerged from her bedroom feeling a flutter of excitement to see her friends and spend the night dancing. Oh how she loved to dance, light on her feet and music filling her soul. Sometimes she thought she was happiest on those nights she spent drinking ale in the Green Dragon with Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo. They would laugh and talk the evenings away and then after a few she'd sing and dance to the beat, smiling and sharing in the comfort of companionship with the few loved ones she had. Tonight, she wore a cotton turquoise sundress that flowed low on her waist lifted by petticoats, with bits of glittering beads on it and thin straps over her shoulders, a leather underbust corset around her waist. Her dark hair usually pulled into a ponytail was flowing with curls down her shoulders and back. She removed her biscuits from the wood burning stove mindlessly and tossed them into a basket without bothering to taste test them or take note of the black ash dotting all sides. She then made her way out the door and onto the path to the grove where Bilbo’s party was being held. Frodo and Sam, she knew, were already there and Peter Proudfoot probably was too. A knot welled again in her stomach at the thought, because while she knew she would say no, she didn't like the idea of having to do it in front of all of the Shire. As she arrived at the tents and music and festivities that knot began to undo itself. The set up was so lovely, with torches and candle light all about, laughter drifted amongst the fire flies on the summer breeze and music was playing which meant dancing had already begun, and Magnolia could hardly keep the smile from her face. She set the biscuits on the overflowing food table and made her way to the bar across the lawn with a small skip in her step. There sat Sam and Frodo, with their backs to her and she hugged them both from behind placing a kiss on their cheeks with an arm around each neck, giggling musically.

“Noli you look right beautiful.” Sam said happily, turning to her and lifting his mug in silent toast to her.

“Thank you Sam.” She said, grinning sweetly and touching her dress skirts.

“You sure do.” Frodo agreed more enthusiastically than he meant to, widening his eyes and then awkwardly finishing his ale to cover his grin. She only blushed and smiled at him, and then looked away causing more awkwardness.

“Well I’ll need quite a drink to get me through tonight. Frodo, would you order me a quart? The bar man doesn’t give you a hard time like he does me.” She asked, breaking the silence and rubbing her palms together anxiously.

He turned away from her and ordered two more mugs from Rosie, who smiled affectionately at Sam, her eyebrows raised in question to see if he needed another as well. Sam nearly dropped his mug at the attention and shook his head vigorously and turned away. They all knew Sam fancied Rosie Cotton, and her smile turned him into a babbling fool. Many other fellows flirted with Rosie but Nolia assured him she didn't smile at the others the way she smiled at Sam.

Frodo handed it to her and she drank it quickly never taking her lips from the mug. It was the best ale in the Shire and she needed as much liquid courage as she could get. From the corner of her eye she saw Peter making his way across the grass floor where others were already dancing. He was skipping and waving and had a rather determined smile on his face, as if he knew about some big secret they didn't. Slamming her mug down once it was dry, she quickly grabbed Frodo’s wrist in a firm but tender hold, leaning down to his face she whispered, “Dance with me or I’ll never forgive you.” With that said he stood and took her waist in his hands and twirled her across the floor, almost transfixed at the desperation and firmness of her demand. For someone so small she had always been rather good at being bossy when necessary. “I have to avoid Peter so he can’t get the chance to propose.” She said to Frodo in a quick whisper and then both of them turned their heads and began laughing at the confused bull frog sitting at the bar watching them dance, scratching his head. Then, just as they stopped laughing and Noli’s eyes caught in Frodo’s bright blue ones, she suddenly felt just how warm his hands were on her waist, and he suddenly felt her fingers playing with the brown curls at the nape of his neck, and knowing she probably didn’t realize she was doing it, it just felt so real. So right. 

The moment was struck by a loud bang through the night sky as fiery lights exploded into the air, too low to the ground and Frodo covered Noli as one fiery spark dipped close to her hair, crouching over her to protect her as she covered her ears to the loud bangs and pops. It was alarming and loud, yet, when they looked up beautiful sparkles of all different colors were decorating the sky as they burst over and over in a light show of brilliant stars bursting about. Everyone on the ground began to applaud and stand as Frodo helped Noli up, her fury replacing the way it made her feel that he would protect her with his own form. She was furious and rage was already causing her cheeks to flush brighter and her eyes to turn a ferocious shade of emerald. He couldn't help but think how adorable she was when furious. Although, he did not want to be on the other end of that fury, she was a force to reckoned with in a rather lovely small package.

“I swear I will kill Pippin! I know it was him that did that! I told him to stay away from those Fireworks!” she said beginning to storm off in the direction of a smoking tent, but Frodo took her arm and stopped her stride. “Let Gandalf get him.” He said with a wink and a sideways grin. That, Noli had not thought of. Gandalf would certainly know who had ruined his firework show and she imagined he'd be less than pleased. He would conjure a far better and more tedious punishment than she could think of. So, she turned and nodded and continued to sit with Sam and Frodo at the bar drinking several mugs of ale and listening to the music, laughing with her friends and clapping along to the songs she knew. When the band became tired everyone let out a disappointed sigh and began to look bored. For such a grand occasion and Bilbo's birthday that simply would not do.

“You should get up there and put on a show, Noli!" Sam exclaimed happily. She began blushing and shook her head a bit. "Oh come on! Wouldn't you all love to hear our lovely Magnolia Took sing us a spill?" Frodo shouted to everyone around the grove. She covered her face to cool the heat in her cheeks. Then, all of the hobbits were chanting Noli’s name, encouraging her to sing. She stumbled upon the little wooden platform being used as a make shift stage and was confounded at what to sing. Being put on the spot she felt a little giggly. “Way too much ale,” she thought as she stood there. She tossed up her hands to show how unsure she was and raised her eyebrows as she looked to Frodo. “Someone call out their favorite!” he called and she continued giggling from drinking. She couldn’t keep track of the songs she knew that were called out except for one. When Frodo and Sam shouted their favorite, “Old Guitar!” she nodded and winked at them. It was a song her mother had sung to her when she was little to lift her spirits, and she had sang it to Pippin when he was small and crying.

She grabbed a tambourine and began to sing in perfect harmony and joy filled her heart. She flung her arms out wide and started to dance along to her voice as the band began playing along to the folk song with a string guitar and a flute. Then Frodo and Sam joined in dancing in a circle with the rest of the guests, encouraging them to take part in the song. Soon Noli was surrounded by happy, laughing and clapping, some even drunken, hobbits that included Bilbo and even Gandalf standing taller than the rest as she sang the words better than she ever had, the ale having caused her inhibitions to flee. She reached her best and most passionate voice in the final chorus, so happy to be surrounded by her friends. When she finished everyone cheered enthusiastically and then began to eat and wait for Bilbo’s speech. It was then Noli realized her biscuits were completely burned on the outside and oozing cornmeal and honey from the inside. She watched as Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin spit them back out onto their plates. “Oh dear” she thought.

She then saw Mrs. Tillylilly fuming and making her way across the field to Noli’s table where she sat by Frodo and Sam. Fortunately, she stopped short when Bilbo began to give his speech in front of everyone, graciously thanking his guests. She knew exactly what was coming after that speech as she caught eye of the Proudfoot table and Peter from across the room. Her stomach twisted as she realized she would probably have to reject him in front of the entire Shire, although for some reason unbeknownst to her, Peter seemed sure she would say yes. Dying she may be but Noli refused to spend her last days with that toad’s wart. It was then, she finally noticed everyone gaping at the stage where she had just seen Bilbo standing and heard him speaking. He had disappeared from what she could tell and she looked around the room and her eyes met Frodo’s. He was worried, she could tell, rather than confused like the rest of them. She recalled what he had told Gandalf and wondered if perhaps his Uncle had other plans than ending his days in the Shire.

It was then everyone began to clear from the grove and head home while Merry and Pippin stayed to clean up as punishment for the firework incident. Noli left the party at a run but then slowed on Under Hill road to make her way home. She wanted to take in as much night air and star gazing as she could, and she had expelled much of her energy by dancing and singing. Weakness seeped into her bones and a pain was already filling her, one she could not describe but feared regardless. She was almost sure she would not get to live. Even if the elves could help her, what interest would they have in a small hobbit? It would affect them neither way if she lived or died, so why not save themselves the trouble and let her illness take its course? In her reverie she thought how silly she would seem, thinking that she might have some higher purpose to them one day, pain darkening her usually optimistic outlook.

“Noli please wait!” Frodo called, causing her to turn around. She stopped dead in her tracks to see him running towards her appearing panicked. Once he reached her he snatched her little left hand in his gazing at it for a long moment. Baffled she stood there, forgetting her plight at his touch.

“You said no, didn’t you? Like you said you would?” Frodo asked at her rather puzzled and shocked expression.

“He didn’t get the chance to ask. Why? Didn’t you believe me when I said I’d reject him?” Noli asked him, a little hurt by his lack of faith in her.

“Well yes it’s just that, Peter told everyone you’d agreed to marry him and he didn’t have to ask you because you knew how he adored you and couldn’t refuse.” Frodo said. Magnolia just laughed tossing her head back and covering her mouth putting her arm across her stomach. It was so laughable, his confidence believing neither a ring nor a proposal was necessary. She hoped he hadn't planned and picked a date, he would be standing alone. When she quieted Frodo just stood there smiling.

“Sam’s gone to walk Rosie Cotton home. Would you mind if I walked you?” he asked with a familiar grin.

“Aren’t you going to check on Bilbo? At Bag End?” she asked.

“Well yes but after-“ Frodo began to say but Noli just shook her head and smiled.

“I’ll go with you. I’m sure he’s alright.” She assured him, her hand brushing his bicep in a gesture of comfort. Bilbo had been his only family and she knew he was put out at his sudden disappearance.

The air had a light and almost chilled breeze to it as fall was beginning to set in. It was Magnolia’s favorite time of the year, and quite possibly the last time she might be able to take in the yellows, bright oranges and browns of the season changing, or the way all of The Shire seemed covered in a blanket of gold when the season turned the grass covering every home and field. As they slowly began to approach Bag End, Frodo stopped short and looked into Magnolia’s eyes once he had her attention.

“Noli…there’s something I… I’ve wanted to, you know, tell you.” he said nervously looking down at his hands.

“Yes?” she asked closing in the space between them.

“You make terrible honey biscuits.” he blurted out. Slowly she stepped back smiling at her remembered failed attempt at baking for the evening and scratched her head.

“Yes I know. It’s pitiful really.” she answered slowly starting to make her way closer to the hobbit hole of Bag End.

“No it’s just that,” Frodo stuttered stepping in front of her to block her path, “You’re terrible at gardening too. Your house is overgrown with wildflowers.” he blurted out again. Noli rolled her eyes dramatically and placed her hand upon her hip, finding herself less than pleased with the choice of compliments he was paying her. They had always been honest with one another, confessing their fears and secrets, sharing in imaginary childhood adventures. She could hardly expect him to say anything other than the blunt facts he spoke of now. 

“What I mean to say is, you aren’t like the other girls. And it’s just that I… we’ve read so many books and shared them. You see… well there’s something I’ve read, maybe you’ve read about it too… that I’ve wanted to try.” he said as calmly as he could but stuttering over his words as he struggled to make his point. Puzzled she raised a perfectly arched brown brow and uncrossed her arms filled with confusion.

Before Noli could blink he had her arms in his hands, his chest pressed to hers and his lips caressing her plush mouth. She relaxed under his hold and under his kiss and felt the warmth all the way to her toes as his mouth coerced hers a moment. It was innocent and soft, slow and gentle. Among the soft night air and his body so close to hers he could smell gardenias on her skin as soft as the petals of the flowers themselves. Then Frodo pulled away. Her cheeks were red and as hot as fire; her lips were swollen and reddened from their kiss and her eyes wide from shock. Frodo on the other hand had wide eyes, surprised with his bold move and in awe at just how perfect that kiss had felt.

“I… I read about that too… I think? I don’t know how well the authors have described it though… because that was… wonderful.” she said, her eyes blinking slowly and her fingers brushing over her lips.

“Right well, let’s go find out where Bilbo’s off to.” he said embarrassed and running his hand across the nape of his neck then he turned away from her to walk the pathway to the door of Bag End. She fell into place beside him as they entered the door and felt the warmth from the hearth. Her home away from home was as it should be save for the lack of Bilbo's familiar humming. There sitting in a chair by the fire was Gandalf with a golden trinket in his hand.

“He’s gone isn’t he?” Frodo asked sadly. Gandalf simply nodded his head.

“He’s gone to stay with the elves. He’s left you Bag End and all of his possesions.” Gandalf told him, placing the ring in Frodo’s hand. Gandalf then made his way to the door to put on his hat and take his staff, as if he had been waiting for Frodo's arrival to make his leave.

“You will take my letter to the elves, Gandalf?” Noli asked eagerly, her hand gripping the sleeve of his robes to stop his rush from the door. Gandalf's eyes fell to her wide, frightened green ones and he nodded to her and then looked at Frodo.

“Keep it secret, keep it safe.” he said, referring to the golden ring he had placed in his hand. Then he left without another word into the breezy summer night. Frodo then turned to Noli, who stood with an open envelope from a nearby table.

“Perhaps it’s best to keep it tucked in here. He said secret and safe right?” she said as he laid the ring inside and she sealed it for him, returning it to his hands.

“I suppose I should be off home. I’m sure Pippin’s back from cleaning up the party.” she said opening the door. He held it ajar for her, then pressed his lips to her cheek, inhaling her sweet flora scent one last time.

“Goodnight, Magnolia.” he said. Still off guard she walked off into the night, quit perplexed at his affection. Frodo seemed a different person this night, making her question the boundaries of their friendship.

Once upon Under the Hill, Noli opened her front door to the familiar sound of laughter from the back yard and the familiar smell of brandy pipe weed smoke. Sitting outside on a small porch with the back door open were Merry and Pippin. They were speaking loudly and boisterously, the normal talk of who drank the most ale last week among other things. She stood there a moment and watched Pippin as he spoke, hearing the joy in his voice, reveling in his laughter. She would give anything to keep him safe and light hearted, to keep his live simple and untarnished. How would she tell him she was going to leave him just as their mother had, something he shouldered responsibility for despite her effort to assure him it wasn't so. Tears tried to break free but she swallowed them down and walked straight down the hallway back into the night air. Noli sat beside her brother and threw her arm around his shoulder. Smiling he leaned into her arm and passed his pipe to her and she began to inhale happily.

“And where have you been missy?” Merry asked teasingly. Then Pippin gave her a teasingly cross look and said, “Yeah!”. Noli exhaled before answering, suddenly feeling lighter.

“Not for a role in the weeds with Proudfoot have ya?” Merry asked, wiggling his eye brows and eluding to the inappropriate. She shook her head no and puffed on the pipe again, deciding how she wanted to answer. She certainly couldn't tell them about Frodo's strange behavior and the delightful press of his lips.

“I went for a walk with Frodo. He seemed a bit put out about Bilbo leaving.” she answered calmly, resisting a blush and the returning tingling feeling in her midriff.

“You and Frodo have been friends a long time. Bilbo too. You must be a little put out as well.” Pippin said leaning in to her arm to nudge her. He knew Bilbo had taught her to read and write, had told her stories and shared books with her. That was how she taught him to read and write as well, and with their parents long gone Bilbo had practically been a father to her.

“Yeah since we were little. Frodo and Bilbo knew Mom and Dad. And Bilbo helped me to take care of you. I was so young, I barely knew what to do more than half the time.” she said. A sad look crossed Pippin’s face as he recalled what he'd heard since childhood about their mother and the unfortunate fall that brought him into the world too early. It was his fault and he knew it, nothing would make that go away despite his sister's sympathetic words. 

“Pip’s right as rain though. Only a slight bit of loss up in the head. I imagine you probably didn’t mean to drop him on it so many times.” Merry said making the three of them roll with laughter. Pippin had confessed to him many years ago about the blame he shouldered. He'd killed his mother simply by being alive and then snatched his sister's childhood with his first breath. His guilt was immense, and the only cure at the time had been the mischief Merry had gotten him into. It was Merry's way of trying to bring him out of his darkness.

It was the day their mother died, the day Pippin was born too, he was thinking of. Their father had died by accident after spending one too many nights at the pub and trying to walk himself home. A carriage had bustled by and he’d been trampled. That was while their mother was pregnant with Pippin. Noli was by her side from then on, thrilled at the prospect of being a big sister and anxious to learn to feed him and change diapers. Anything to do with caring for a baby she had wanted to know. Together they prepared for Pippin’s arrival, and Noli had even picked his name Peregrin, in hopes it was a boy. After a great falcon. Her mother thought it was so free spirited and sweet she couldn’t imagine calling him anything else. Noli had only been three at the time. It was one early spring afternoon in the garden their mother fell, and he came too soon. Daffodil Took didn’t make it though the delivery, and never even held Pippin. Magnolia delivered him, finding their mother covered in blood from the waist down and urging her to push. She was small and frightened, but more so when she realized her baby brother's first breath was followed by their mother's last.


	3. The Mission at Hand

A fortnight later, Noli was getting anxious. She had heard nothing from the elves nor Gandalf and had been spending her days reading books and avoiding Peter at all costs. Mrs. Tillylilly had tried to intrude on more than one occasion with hideous bolts of fabric for a wedding dress. Pippin would avert and she'd slip out of their back door and had found a new bath to Bag End. She'd hideout there and find out if Frodo had news. Neither had Frodo heard from Gandalf since he'd left in a flurry of robes and his staff after Bilbo's party. One night, after she was sure Pippin was fast asleep in hi bed, she grabbed the four black dresses she owned, putting one on and three in her leather messenger bag she'd carried for ages. The one she wore was to her feet, straight with a bow around her waist and sleeves mid way before her elbows. She pulled her brunette locks in to a ribbon on her shoulder and then went into the kitchen to load her bag the rest of the way. She fit her bottle of tonic, crackers, cold meats, and fruits into her bag neatly wrapped in cotton handkerchiefs. Briefly, she scrawled a note to Pippin when she left, sure that even if the elves could not help her, she would return to Under the Hill to die peacefully surrounded by her make shift family. Lastly, she grabbed the deep emerald cloak that had been her mother’s and set out of her front door.

Noli then made her way to Bag End to ask Frodo one last time if he had heard anything from Gandalf. She was unsure what had made her decide to take action but something told her she should present her case to the elves of Rivendell in person. Bilbo had found himself on their doorstep with several dwarves, of which Lord Elrond was not overly fond, and still he had offered them food and lodging. And if what Gandalf had said was true and he'd gone to stay with them then he could help plead her case. This gave her hope and despite the detail of his story, she was drawn to see the elves in person. Even if she must return home to die, she would have had one adventure in her lifetime.

It wasn't that Magnolia had some profound fear of her own mortality or that she had some higher purpose that really drove her into action. It was her friends and Pippin. He'd lost so much and so many, it was not fair for him to lose her too. He deserved to at least have one family member alive, at least someone to look to when he needed advice. If she died, who would make sure Pippin remained happy and care free, who would allow him to carry on as the wayward Took boy.

Once at Frodo's door, she knocked three times and waited. She heard a great scuffling of feet and then the door cracked slightly, darkness flooding the already lightless space.

“Who goes there?” a voice asked in a harsh whisper, a whisper she was certain she must have imagined.

“Gandalf?” Noli asked, leaning into the crack to try and see the figure inside, when suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into the doorway within, smacking her palms on the wooden floor with an umph.

“Noli?” Frodo asked perplexed, finding her sprawled on his floor. She pulled herself up and began taking his appearance in the dim light of the fire off in the sitting room. He wore an earth green cloak with pants and a waist coat on, all in dark colors, with a bag over his back much like the one she had on her side.

“Where are you going?” they both asked each other at the same time, then exchanged curious glances at one another. Frodo observed her carefully, noting her long black dress and cloak, the bag he could see a bit of cheese poking out of from the flap.

“To the elves, in Rivendell.” Noli answered him finally, matter-of-factly, crossing here arms and daring him to ask more of her. He knew she was trying to dodge any further questions with her firm temper.

“The elves? Whatever for?” Frodo asked anyway, his brows furrowing and a grin playing at his lips at defying her sass.

“It’s of no importance right now. Where are you headed to?” she asked him, trying divert his questions with one in return. She was curious of course, but better to avoid answering too much as of yet.

“My dear hobbits we haven’t much time.” Frodo and Noli then turned to look at the tall wizard whom had spoken. He led them down the hall and to the dining room where they sat at the table, the small golden ring out of its envelope in the center. Noli looked at it curiously before looking at Gandalf, so out of place in the tiny hobbit chair.

“I have much explaining to do and very little time to do so. I had hoped I was wrong the night Bilbo left of his party, that this was not the one ring, but I’m, afraid it is." and a feeling of dread settled about the room and a dark look crossed the old man's face.

“The one ring, Gandalf?” Frodo asked, perplexed how Bilbo could’ve come across anything that seemed so important, dark and terrible.

“Yes the one ring. Cut by Isildur from Sauron’s hand during the great battle. One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. Please understand I can not carry it myself. It is far too powerful that it may cause me to use my magic for its service. I must seek council from Saruman the wise. He will know what to do.” Gandalf said, all the while looking into the polished gold of the ring. He then stood, something causing his attention to move to the open window nearby, and with a wave of his hand he was motioning for Noli and Frodo to remain sitting. He made his way to the window with his staff. Then, with a blow and a tug Samwise Gamgee was sprawled across Frodo’s table dinging room table looking rather frightened, his brown eyes wide and his reddish hair a mess with twigs and flowers from the outside garden. Noli could not help but burst out a small laugh.

“Samwise Gamgee have you been eaves dropping!?” Gandalf demanded, his voice deepening with severity.

“No sir! I haven’t been dropping no eaves honest. I just heard something of no importance about elves, a one ring and someone by the name of Saruman.” Sam sputtered nervously eyes fixed upon the tip of Gandalf’s staff close between his eyes, “Please don’t hurt me Mr. Gandalf or turn me into anything unnatural.” He pleaded.

“I have a better use for you Samwise, since you were so curious as to the nature of this journey You’ll go too. The three of you must take the ring to Bree while I go to my council, but we must get it out of the Shire. I’ll await you there. Don’t look behind you and make haste my dear hobbits! I have no idea who or what may know if its location and who might be hunting it. If there is anyone I can count on, it’s you three.” he said beginning to open the door and allowing the night air to flow around them.

“And you do promise you’ll meet us? Wont you Gandalf? I must get to the elves.” Noli asked as she followed Frodo and Sam out of the doorway, her hand resting on his arm and looking unsure of the task she had just been ushered to help full fill.

He placed a hand upon her shoulder and winked. Then he was on his horse riding off out of their sight into the dark of the lanes, street candles having long since burned out. Noli stared after him a long moment and then turned to Frodo and Sam, looking just as shocked and startled as she felt.

“Shall we make haste to Bree then?” she asked. Both nodded in unison with wide fearful eyes and followed her out of the front gate. It had become a chilled night, with the breeze blowing at a new speed and frost and chilling them as a contrast to the warm fire they had just had. Fall was upon them. They clutched their cloaks tighter and walked on into the night, . It would take but a few days if they moved quickly through the night and during the daylight hours. Side by side they all were silent, pondering over their new adventure.

Noli was deep in thought much of their walk and by dawn she had made up her mind that once they made it to Bree she would break from her company and finish on her path to Rivendell, requesting guidance from Gandalf. They walked well until dawn, stopping only now and again to eat, the occasional sleeping done on blankets rolled out under an old oak tree or an open field, hoping Gandalf had merely been overly anxious and that no one, or better yet nothing was hunting them. The roads came easy in their small land, but still they knew the outside roads might be different and rougher and the thought made Sam more anxious than Frodo and Noli. He wanted to go with his friends of course, and took Gandalf's words seriously. A Gamgee always kept his promise, and he wouldn't leave Frodo's side, he'd protect him if he must. Not that she'd let him, but he'd protect Magnolia too.

By mid afternoon they were on the outskirts of Hobbiton, headed toward the woods that kept their kind from the rest of the world, where the trees grew to far beyond the height of man. No one left The Shire, nor Hobbiton anymore. The fact that Bilbo had now done so twice was beyond peculiar, he was deemed mad. Frodo and Noli were pondering the ring as they walked, wondering what on Earth caused such urgency and unease to fill the wise voice of Gandalf. After all, it seemed nothing more to Magnolia than a heavy golden band. Frodo could see her furrowed brow and intent stare, knowing she was deep in thought. He loved that about her, that she didn't just sit and smile and mindlessly wonder through life. She was far too smart for all of that, cleverness making her more than a pretty face. Bilbo had told him time and time again, that girl is worth all the time in Middle Earth. It had confused Frodo at the time, until he was older and realized his uncle measured nothing in gold after his adventure with the dwarves, he'd told Frodo that time was the most valuable treasure. Snapping from their reveries realizing someone was missing, they turned to see Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

“Come along Sam.” Noli said, smiling kindly and walking back to where he stood just in the corn stalks.

“What’s the matter?” Frodo asked, concern furrowing his brow.

“It’s just if I take one more step, it’ll be the farthest away from home I’ve ever been.” he answered. Noli looked down where they stood and realized they'd gone farther than they'd ever been from the Shire. Home had meant so much to Sam and to Frodo, but that was quickly changing. With Bilbo gone, Under the Hill became just a hole. Magnolia was going to miss home too though, the smell of Pipeweed and her brother's laughter and Merry's. She picked her chin up and took Sam's hand warmly in both of hers, giving him comfort and beginning to ease him further down the path.

“Do you know my favorite thing Bilbo used to say?” she asked, grinning kindly and finding strength in her own surety. Then she burst into a skip singing, “The road goes ever on and on, down through the door where it began-” then suddenly she was tackled by a mess of vegetables fresh from the dirt, curly hair, and running feet. It knocked the wind from her lungs as she smacked her back on the hard soil and felt something heavy falling over her.

“Oh hello there Magnolia!” Merry said lying on top of her, his arms full of apples, carrots and various other leafy items.

“Yeah! Hi there sis!” Pippin said from his spot where he had fallen just beside her, picking up an apple and taking a bite after swiping fresh dirt from it. Frodo and Sam came running towards the mess to help Noli up from the ground. Sam was about to berate the two when suddenly he was silenced and they heard an angry voice shouting through the cornstalks, leaves bristling and foot falls approaching.

“Pippin I told you to stay out of Farmer Maggot’s crop!” Noli shouted, cheeks flushed and eyes fiercely and harshly green.

“Is that what you said?” Pippin asked dumbfounded, dusting himself off and feigning confusion.

“I could’ve sworn you told us to help ourselves anytime we like!” Merry said faking a confused look on his face and clinging tight to his carrots. She rolled her eyes and snatched all of the vegetables from their arms hastily and then threw them back into the cornstalks, moving so fast they barely had time to stop her.

“Oy!” they exclaimed in unison, outrage marring their features.

“That’ll teach both of you!” she said dusting the dark, wet soil from her hands on the skirt of her dress. Suddenly, they all noticed the voice getting louder and angrier, coming closer and rustling the high crops. That’s when Merry and Pippin took off running, abandoning their stolen goodies and moving quick as lightning. Noli began to follow them not wanting to be held responsible for her brother's mischief as Sam and Frodo followed her. They ran quickly through the crops far to the end of the farm land until the soil turned from dark, wet earth to soft wild grass. Noli, Frodo, and Sam kept looking behind to see how close the farmer was coming and none of them noticed Merry and Pippin stopped at the Hollow’s edge. In minutes they all went crashing down the hill, rolling down the expanse of deep cliff and finally gained ground on the big pebble road at the bottom. Huffing and grumbling, the hobbits began helping each other up everyone rather perturbed and scratched from roots and rock that struck them on the way down.

“Stupid idiot boys!” Noli exclaimed retying her perfect hair back in a ribbon over her shoulder and positively fuming. She was ready to haul over to both of them and knock both their heads together, feet stamping all the while. Pippin and Merry were on the verge of objecting when a sharp screech sliced through the air so sharp and piercing and unlike any sound they'd heard before. The hair stood up all across Noli’s arms and at the back of her neck and suddenly it was darker than before in the shade of the trees. The temperature seemed to plummet in seconds and you could feel something eerie stirring in the wind. She pulled her cloak closer to her as they all stared down at the end of the road, the direction from which they heard the horrid noise. Then the ground beneath them began to shake with the thundering of hooves, riders fast approaching, the dark cloaking even the faintest outline.

“We should run!” Noli said, panic hitching her voice.

“Get out of the road!” Frodo yelled and Merry and Pippin took off leading the way into the forest from the pebbled path. The thundering came closer as the screeching became louder and sharper, making them sure their ears were about to bleed. They raced deeper into the woods until they had to duck under the roots of a tree to catch their breath, panting wisps of white into the dark . Then they heard the things behind them slow and felt their hearts drop to the pit of their bellies, fear racing through them. Noli felt as if every part of her body were on fire, pain lancing through her entire existence in an instant, making her weak and exhausted. Stifling a groan she pulled the brown glass bottle from her messenger’s bag and drank the bitter ruby red liquid. Wondering how long these scary creatures might linger, they each looked through the gaps in the roots where they saw a horrible black shadow riding on a horse with glowing red eyes and nails protruding and bleeding from their hooves. It was then, Sam looked over to Frodo and noticed Frodo toying with the ring as if he were about to put it on. As he grasped Frodo’s hands to stop him, Merry threw his last cabbage in another direction in an effort to distract the horrible hooded things. The black rider followed the sound and the hobbits began to run again in the opposite direction of their pursuers.

“Where can we go?” Frodo asked in a breathless panic, Merry leading their troop bounding over broken branches and rabbit holes.

“Buckleberry Ferry!” Merry shouted over his shoulder leading them closer to the riverside. It was just as they began down a pine wood dock, jumping onto the raft tied to its boards, that the black riders were at their heels again, looming in the trees large and frighteningly dark. First Merry jumped onto the raft, then, Pippin followed immediately after him, and then Sam. Frodo was next to join them and the rope was pulled loose, causing them to drift out to the water. Noli’s feet suddenly slipped from under her and she fell a splinter on the dock grabbed her dress and brought her crashing to the surface. She heard them all shouting for her and as the black riders neared and the boat slid further from the dock she was sure she was done for, fighting against the force holding her back thinking it just couldn't end like this. Then her dress ripped, finally releasing her from the ground, and she ran as hard as she could, throwing herself hard off of the dock by pressing her heels down hard and to the raft that was just beyond reach.

She felt safe warm arms around her as she slammed down to a warm something and soon realized it was Frodo who had caught her mid collision with the wooden slates they floated upon. Pippin then embraced his sister tightly, not wanting to let go, squeezing and feeling relief flood through him.

“I thought you were done for.” he mumbled into her soft dark curls over her shoulder, fear etching his words but not letting anyone else hear.

“Not yet.” she answered, hoping he would not wonder about the yet part as he let her go and she heaved in a breath and let it out in hopes of slowing the racing of her heart and still the shaking in her fingrers.

“That black rider was after someone, or something. Are you going to tell us Frodo?” Merry asked, his arms working the oar of their raft and staring at his profile in the dark night. Frodo shook his head to say no and then asked, “How far until the next crossing? We must get off of the river to reach Bree.”.

“Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles.” Merry answered quickly, silence falling upon them as the water splashing from the row of their raft made the only sounds in the night.

Once they reached their crossing the hobbits continued on foot once again. They still had many miles to go before they reached their destination and after the scare with the black riders, they found it difficult to stop for sleep or anything at all. Magnolia soon realized the small glass bottle was emptying and she felt as if she were watching her own strength run out. She felt a cold coming on as the dark nights kept becoming more and more chilled. Merry, Pippin, and Sam seemed to sleep soundly despite their fears, but Frodo and Noli remained restless through their short stops. Late at night they sat close together simply talking in low voices, letting the others gather their strength in peaceful dreams. It was just as they had as children when they felt overwhelmed, or alone, the two of the both orphaned at a young age, finding solace in the comfort of a very dear friend.

“The ring is so powerful Noli. I feel it weighing in my pocket, urging me to put it on. Always.” Frodo told her in a hushed tone late one night, weariness clear in his soft tone. She knew he was confessing something he had not wanted the others to know.

“It’s very frightening. What do you think Gandalf will do with it when we get to Bree? And why us?” Noli asked, her curiosity burning since Gandalf had told them if there was anyone he could count on, it was her, Frodo and Sam.

“I’m not sure. But he chose us because I think he sees something deep in all of us that we do not. We are different from the others. We’ve wanted an adventure for so long.” he answered thoughtfully.

Noli simply nodded her head. She couldn’t imagine what depth Gandalf saw in her. She had always been just an ordinary hobbit that was less than accepted into their own little society and standards of what life should be like. Then Frodo reached over and touched her cheek, and held it there easily in his hand running his thumb over her lips. They were pale as was the rest of her usually golden face, her eyes red rimmed and circled with darkness underneathThen her eyes locked on his and she was suddenly very aware of the tingling in her midriff and thighs. Then he breathed in deeply and kissed her for a second long moment, causing her heart to swell and his body to ache with the urge to be closer to her. Then a rustling of feet caused them to immediately separate.

The noise had only been Pippin shuffling his feet in his sleep. They both let out a sigh of relief. It was then Noli suddenly felt overcome with pain and weakness and began to fall to her side slightly, shoving her fist into her mouth so she would not cry out. Frodo reached for her in panic and caught her by the arms, his blue eyes wide with fear and his heart thumping. He gave her a gentle shake feeling as though the lack of sleep had possibly made her weary and searching her persons for what could have possibly caused her such pain. She then took the small glass bottle from her bag and drank from it.

“I’m not the only one bearing a burden, am I Magnolia?” Frodo asked softly. At the sound of her full name she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, swallowing down the bitterness. Then she shook her head “no”.

“Tell me why you’re going to the elves Noli” he said resting his hand upon hers in her lap, comforting and hoping she knew she could tell him anything.

“I’m sick. And it’s something beyond hobbit explanation. I don’t know why or how it works really. Dr. Toadstool says it’s in my blood. When I bump into things, I get terrible bruises that won’t go away. And I get weak sometimes, as if I could fall asleep and crash where I stand face first. Not to mention, he said it would cause me great pain towards the end. He gave me some tonic to help with it and to keep my strength up.”. All Frodo could do was look at her, his eyes wide with shock. He could hear his heart in his ears, felt as if the very walls were crashing around him. Something inside of him began to ache, like a wound festering and tearing through his chest.

“Dr. Toadstool suggested I seek elvish medicine. It could well be my only chance at life. And since they helped Bilbo before, and that's where he went, I thought perhaps they might help me.” then she paused a long moment, “I’ve lied to Pippin, Frodo. I said Mrs. Tillylilly and Bilbo helped us when we were orphaned. You and I know otherwise.” she said then locking her deep green eyes onto his.

“All those years you were away. Where were you and Pippin?” Frodo asked, grasping her hand slightly tighter encouraging her to go on.

“I don’t remember it much. Just that there weren't any other hobbits around. I remember beautiful gardens and long wide halls, a strong voice teaching me etiquette and royal behavior. There was a king there, a man and he was always so kind to me, playing with m in the gardens like we were on adventures. He'd let me be a knight. And then all I remember is waking up back at Under the Hill. And Pippin was about six years old wrecking havoc on the shire with Merry. Then I began to hear the rumors that we had been in Rivendell with the elves and we were strange and didn't belong. If those rumors a true then I really might have a chance of surviving.” she said.

“You wrote me letters you know? When you learned to read and write there. I wrote you back too. But you never mentioned them so I thought perhaps I’d made it up. Like you were my imaginary friend or something. Then you came home and we were back to reading and writing our adventures together, going into the woods and swimming in the creeks. Then we were drinking and dancing and smoking pipe weed with Sam and your brother and Merry.” Frodo said.

Noli was awestruck. It seemed suddenly her childhood was not such a mystery at all. Frodo had remembered her. How strange and wonderful it was, that he had really known her her entire life even if she couldn’t remember a chapter of it.

“And Pippin? He didn’t remember anything either?” Frodo asked, pulling her attention back to him. Noli just shook her head. It then bewildered him that she had gone through so much in her young life and was still going through it. Frodo had always seen Noli the same way, she was free spirited, lively, and determined in whatever she did in life. Nothing seemed to ever dampen her spirits or make her weak, and now he knew that she had an illness that was sucking the very life out of her. It was killing her slowly and painfully and yet here she sat, braving whatever was out there because it was like she knew the shortest path to heaven was straight through hell. Then, Sam sat up awake and alert.

“How long’ve we been resting, Mr. Frodo?” Sam asked in a panic, clearly having been deeply slumbering.

“A few hours.” Frodo answered kindly.

“We’d best get the others up and get moving. We’ve got a day’s walk left to Bree.” Sam said, gathering up a few items and waking the others.


	4. Bree and Stryder

The following night they arrived at the gates of the town of Bree in the pouring down rain. Noli was chilled to the bone and soaking wet, they all were with feet heavy from trudging through thick mud and brush. More than that they were all incredibly tired and longed for a warm hearth, food in their bellies and a bit of comfort in the form of a gray old man. The gate man looked upon them with peculiarity, from a peephole cut into the large wooden gate.  


“Five hobbits? In the rain? What business have you here?” the man asked, eyeing each of them up and down, his voice cracking and harsh.

Then Noli stepped in front of all them and pulled her hood back from her face a bit. Even soaking wet and her hair a mess of tangled curls she was a charmer.

“We wish to stay at the inn. The rest I’m afraid is business of our own.” she said batting her eyelashes ever so slightly, big green eyes wide and innocent, and seductive pouty lips.

It seemed the gate doors opened immediately and they were on their way to the Prancing Pony. Rarely had they all felt so small and insignificant. Tall grumbling people mulled about the rainy town, some grunting their frustration at nearly tripping over a tiny hobbit here or there. It was the only inn in Bree with somewhat reputable clientele and they were thrilled to be that much closer to finding their wise old friend. Once inside the warmth of the bar, they approached the barman and basking as the roaring fires immediately penetrated their wet clothes to warm them. Noli was beyond ready to feel the warmth and security she knew Gandalf’s presence would bring alone. She was sure the others were too as she watched Sam and Merry looking about the pub. And if the ring was as heavy as Frodo had said she knew he’d be ready to find it’s soon future, passing it on to the rightful being to wield its power for good.

“We are here to meet Gandalf the Grey. Have you seen him?” Frodo asked the man leaning over the bar to greet his new guests.

The barman’s eyes lit up as he said, “Elderly chap with a grey beard and pointy hat?” he asked. All of the hobbits nodded in unison, eyes widened with eagerness.

“I havent seen him… oh for six months.” he answered. As the information sank in they all took a table far against a back wall in hopes of being unnoticed and sat nervously, feet swinging and thumbs twiddling.

“He promised.” Noli said finally, breaking their nervous silence..

“He just isn’t here yet. We’ll see him come through the door in any minute.” Sam said optimistically with a half hearted smile. The rest were slightly more doubtful and kept their frowns and brows furrowed. No one was more worried than Frodo as he continued to feel the heaviness of his trinket beneath his shirtfront.

They took a table in the far corner across from the fire and sipped ale. They tried to keep their optimism and knew their plight could be much worse. They were out of the rain, the fire was warm, the ale was decent and perhaps Sam was right. Pippin had gotten a pint with Merry but Sam and Frodo and Noli simply sipped their ale and stared at the door for a long moment. They wanted to see his pointy hat and staff waltz through with the knowing smile they were so accustomed to, a glitter in his old wise eyes.

“That man in the corner has been staring us down since we walked in.” Sam said suspiciously, diverting their attention to the opposite far corner. They all looked to the chair by the fire and felt the shadow under the cloak and hood smoking the pipe was watching them very carefully. After all they'd been through they were instantly startled, but Noli thought perhaps recent events were causing their brains to over dramatize things around them.

“It’s probably rare to see hobbits around here. We were bound to catch someone’s eye.” she answered. It did nothing to ease any of their feelings about the man across the room.

It was then they heard Pippin’s voice from the bar. The words "secret mission", "Frodo Baggins", and "powerful treasure" found their way to the table. Desperate Frodo ran to where he sat up on a bar stool chatting happily, and grabbed him by his shoulder to stop him. Pip turned on his barstool far too quickly knocking Frodo down flat on his back on the bar room floor. Noli made her way to where he lay on the floor to help him up and reign in her brother, and watched as the ring flew from his waist coat pocket and as he reached to catch it, it slid onto his forefinger and he was gone from their sight, disappearing out of thin air. The four of them stood there with mouths open. Noli realized it was much like the night of Bilbo's party and turned about the room looking to see if he had pulled some sort of trick. When she saw the man missing from his chair by the fire, she knew.

Once down the hallway where weary travelers rested their heads in various chambers, she saw a door click shut, while all the others seemed still and had been for a while. She slid her ear to the peeling paint and waited to hear the voices from inside. Then in a blink a hand snapped out from the door crack and yanked her inside. She was thrown onto the floor and rubbed her shoulder for a moment before standing on her feet to find herself beside Frodo. He almost laughed at the fierce look on her face with her green eyes burning and her hand on her hip. It fell quickly when he realized she looked worst, eyes nearly gaunt but still heavily lashed and fiercely green if red rimmed, and as scared as he was of the strange man watching her die before his very eyes made his knees weak with terror.

“Why hello Little Miss. It’s been a while.” the man said in a rich deep voice, head high like a king. His dark hair was neater than she would have guessed and his stubble clean, She softened her look as she felt a familiarity at his voice and the brown of his eyes. Little miss? Who had called her that before?

“Do I know you?” she asked letting her guard drop further and her gaze softening.

“Perhaps you do not remember me but yes. We have met I called you Little Miss long ago, the way you commanded those around you like a royal.” he answered her with a warm and paternal grin. All of her features softened then and she began to smile.

“So you mean us no harm?” Frodo asked carefully, stepping between the two of them.

“It is what is following you that means you harm, Mr. Baggins. They are still tracking you.” he said quickly reaching to close the curtains of the room they stayed in. Realization struck them both that he knew of the black riders. Before Frodo could question how this ranger knew his name and what was after them, the door opened swiftly and in clambered Sam, Merry, and Pippin each holding a weapon that was either a candlestick, stepping stool, or fire poker. Noli laughed at the absurdity of their defenses and the three quickly lowered their hands, knowing they could trust the man they thought had kidnapped their friends.

Moments later, the five hobbits sat awake in beds in an inn across from the Prancing Pony, a darker inn with fewer patrons of mostly hunters and dangerous folk. Just as Aragorn had predicted the riders entered the inn in search of them and attempted to murder them in their sleep by slashing various pillows with large hobbit sized swords. But by the time they realized the hobbits were not there, Aragorn had led them out of Bree and back into the rainy night. They left behind them the warmth of fires and food and all hope that Gandalf was coming for them.

They stopped for very short moments to rest and to eat only twice a day which took out almost three quarters of the amount of food hobbits were used to. As they walked longer and further, Noli’s bottle emptied more and more until she was down to her very last sip, and try as she may to hide it, she was struggling to catch her breath exhausting herself with each step. She easily escaped view saying nature had called and escaped to drink the tonic and hide her immense pain, or cough until her head pounded. She still couldn’t let anyone but Frodo know what she was going through, although from the way Frodo kept looking at her she was sure she looked terrible. 

Then, Noli’s hopes were lifted when Merry mumbled to Pippin, “Where is this Stryder fellow taking us?”, still a bit suspicious of their leader.

“To Rivendell, Master Meriadoc.” he answered loudly, embarrassing him since he had whispered and had thought he could not be heard. Noli then looked Frodo’s way to see him giving her a hopeful smile that she knew meant things would soon be alright.

Just a three days ride from Rivendell they stopped to make camp for the night at an old watch tower. It was crumbling and heavily weathered, but inside was a cavern covered by the above platform where lands could be seen for miles. They dropped to the ground heavily, finding solace in at last resting their weary feet. Stryder threw each of them a short sword to protect themselves.

“Stay quiet and out of sight. I want to be sure the black riders are no longer trailing us. I do not want them any nearer to Rivendell. I will be gone but a few moments. Rest” he said. Each of them nodded and Pippin and Marry pulled their swords from the scabbards to examine them. Sleep finally took over Noli and Frodo, for they had fought it for so long and found they could no longer. The wind whistling did not penetrate the stone cavern. An hour and a half passed and soon the two were startled awake by the warmth of fire close by and the smell of food frying. They both stood at the same time to find Sam, Merry and Pippin cooking over a fire burning bright against the expansive darkness of their shelter.

“Have you lost your minds? Didn’t you hear Stryder?” Noli asked infuriated and panicked,.

“Put it out!” Frodo shouted beginning to stomp out the fire.

Then the others began to argue and soon everyone was having it out except for Noli who suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Walking to the edge of the cavern wall where she could see clearly out into the night she looked around for something dark and sinister. Soon a piercing scream sliced through the air and they all ceased their arguing, faces going pale and eyes wide with fright. They all looked to the edge of the watch tower to find themselves surrounded by the Black Riders at its base, swords drawn and getting ready to seize them. They had no choice but to go up and prepare as well as could be expected for a battle. Noli figured if they were about to be slaughtered they might as well make an attempt to wound their adversaries. It was better than just laying down and accepting death. She hadn't come this far for that.


	5. Running Out

They stood with their backs to one another in a circle in the center of the watch platform, holding their breath and waiting for whatever was about to come. Their breaths were short puffs of white appearing in quick spurts from their hitched breathing. Magnolia felt Pippin’s leg trembling against hers and knew he must’ve been terrified, and sure they would all be killed this night at that watch tower. She took her right hand form the stubby sword and reached for his hand beneath his cloak. She squeezed it three times to assure him it would be alright, and that she loved him. It had been a secret code of theirs, three times was "I love you", and just in case they didn't survive the night she wanted him to know. He would always be her little brother, and she would protect him in this moment, prepared to die if it meant his life being spared for hers.

In the stone archways around the tower they appeared, the hobbits then felt their hearts fall to their feet and they knew they would fight only to die. They had forgotten how tall they were, how dark and frightening those faceless forms were under layers of black cloaks. The black riders approached and they all scattered and struck. They each took on a rider. Magnolia felt as if she may have been putting up a good fight for a moment, or perhaps the rider was merely toying with her. However Pippin was not, Merry at his side as they took a single villain together. She ran to hit the rider he was fighting in the back with her blade, fear giving her strength she'd not have guessed she'd had. Then it turned and two of the riders were coming closer to her.Merry took on one and Sam another, everyone running about and fighting, moving quickly so as to confuse their attackers. They were still greatly outnumbered. Noli began to look around for Frodo as she swiped her weapon through the air and turned behind the enemy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then a cry sounded through the air that sliced her heart wide open and Frodo was lying at her feet bleeding and cringing in pain. She dropped her sword and knelt down to him in shock as she watched blood soaking into his shirt on his shoulder. She grabbed beneath his arms and pulled his limp body to put his head in her lap. She felt the tears well in her eyes but blinked them back as hard as she could. At this moment she had to be as strong as she had been when she and Pippin were orphaned.

Suddenly Aragorn returned to them, seemingly out of nowhere throwing fiery axes at the wraiths and fighting them off one by one. In what felt like seconds the creatures were shrieking and fleeing the battle. Then Sam, Pippin, and Merry were beside Noli looking down at Frodo frozen in terror. Then once the Riders had taken off, Aragorn picked Frodo up and carried him down the tower his long legs moving fast and causing them to run quickly to keep up. The rest of them followed after. They fled deep into woods for a long time before they stopped for a moment in the clearing.

“What’s wrong with him? Is-is he going to die?” Noli asked, the tears threatening to fall again and her throat clogging with emotion. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter so as to not watch him writhe in pain, the sight unbearable.

“He’s been stabbed with one of their blades. He is becoming one of them.” Aragorn answered darkly and all of their mouths fell open when he screamed in pain, a screech so sharp it was almost like one of the black riders.

“Sam can you find King’s Wool?” Aragorn asked.

“Yes Stryder, but it’s just a weed.” Sam answered pulling himself together and moving into action venturing into the surrounding brush.

“It may help to slow the poison.” and with that Sam was gone in a flash. Meanwhile, Noli knelt by Frodo and touched the brown curls on his head, his eyes open and unseeing and his pain cutting through her anew.

“Frodo I want you to listen to me. You will be fine. You’ve been here my whole life, I want you here for the rest of it. You are my heart. And I won’t let you go.” she said firmly, leaning down and whispering softly in his ear, seeing his eyes almost focus as if he heard her. Pippin and Merry sat beside her on the ground nervous and worried as she wiped his brow and gripped his hand. Aragorn lifted Frodo’s waistcoat and shirt to place the flowers on the wound on his left side of his chest, the slice angry and pronounced on his soft skin. Moments later, a light filled the forest and they all saw a woman appear on a white and black speckled horse, her hair long and dark, her eyes kind and dressed in all white like an angel.

Aragorn began to speak to the woman in elvish, quickly she answered as concern marred her brow. Noli realized she understood their every word and translated quickly, learning that the lady elve, Arwen, would take Frodo to Rivendell separately and the rest of them would meet her there. Also that four of the riders, the Nazgul, were still after them while the others were missing.

“Will she make it in time?” Noli asked panicked and shaking.

As Aragorn placed Frodo up on the horse with Arwen he gave her a short nod and sent them off into the dark thick forest. Noli felt the strings of her heart pulling as Arwen rode him away deep into the night, a piece of her seperating.

“We must hurry. The black riders will still track you.” Aragorn said leading them in haste on the path to Rivendell. The hobbits had to run in order to not lag behind Aragorn and his long steps, but Noli could feel herself falling further and further behind them. She was getting tired and weak again and felt a pain building in the fibers of her being. She hoped they would stop for a moment so she could get the last drop of her bottle. Before she could breathe a word to ask for them to wait for her, she slipped on leaves still damp from the rain and slid down a slope, mud sticking to her and fisting in her hands. Pippin was first at her side.

Frantically she reached into her bag, searching for the glass brown bottle. She felt her vision faltering, clouding, and her hands going numb as she felt about her bag. The pain was making her nauseous, so intense she thought something was ripping her apart. Tears poured from her eyes as every cell was on fire, heat so intense she felt her insides must have been melting. She swallowed a scream and crumpled over dry heaving and wishing she could just die so the intense agony would end.

“Aragorn! Help her!” Pippin fearfully and loudly shouted to their leader, “Noli what is it? What’s the matter?” he asked her, trying to pull her from where she was curled in on herself on her knees. He was already shaking and was struggling to find his voice as he watched her suffering horribly.

“Pippin… there’s something… I- I haven’t told you.” she whispered, panting with not enough strength to speak as he started to lift her up. Noli stood for a moment, trying to be strong and will herself to carry on despite the agony she felt, but within a second she felt herself falling and everything that exact moment went completely black. She had taken all she could take.

Aragorn took Magnolia into his arms and continued to lead the hobbits, his expression unreadable but his steps quickening. It seemed after that Pippin was right by his side, his ability to keep up enhanced by the fact that his sister very well seemed be dying. Each of the hobbits prayed for a miracle, for they knew nothing of the fates of their two best friends, Frodo and Magnolia. None of them still had any measure of how far they remained from Rivendell and that place was the only hope they had.

Within a night and by sunset of the following day they were upon Rivendell’s gates and Aragorn was let in immediately by the elves guarding its sacred grounds. Lord Elrond took Magnolia from Aragorn’s arms, rushing her off to a bedchamber and all that was left was for their company was to sit in the dining hall and wait. They were offered food and welcomed graciously by the elves, but none could stomach the warm food. Sam paced up and down the corridors while Merry and Pippin smoked their pipes nervously sitting close together brows furrowed. Pippin was white with nerves and when his pipe burned out he stayed in a trance not bothering to relight it. Outside of the chamber where Frodo and Magnolia lay, they all waited, to hear of their friends' fates. Pippin’s mind raced back to those final moments his sister was conscious and trying so hard to tell him something. She had withheld so much from him. Now she was sick and he knew nothing of it, only knew he had watched her scream and writhe in a pain he could not even begin to fathom. That was Magnolia, never wanting to falter or be weak.


	6. The Fellowship Forges

Hours turned over until at last they heard footsteps coming down the quiet hall where Sam still paced. When each of them looked up and down the corridor they saw the hope they had been waiting for, with a long white beard and gray cloak. The hobbits rushed to Gandalf and embraced him instantly, relieved he had at last returned to them and he smiled at them for a moment. All of them were looking at him with questioning eyes, hopeful of good news but he could only reflect back unsurety.

“Lord Elrond has saved Frodo. His wound is healing just fine. I expect he will be recovering for a few days.” Gandalf said, his deep voice sounding calm and sure.

“And my sister, Gandalf?” Pippin asked, unable to give the old man time to respond.  


“Lord Elrond and Arwen have tried to heal her, she is very weak from the might of the magic they used. Magnolia was barely alive and with very little strength left. They believe she will not make it through the night. I'm afraid it is up to Magnolia whether she comes back to us or not.” he said putting his head down sadly. Pippin burst into tears and was instantly pulled into Merry's embrace, his hand patting his back, Sam turning to Gandalf.

"But Magnolia is right strong Gandalf. So there's a chance she will pull through right?" Sam asked. Gandalf nodded gingerly before saying, "The chance is miniscule, but it is there.".

When Noli finally awoke, all she felt was pain, as if every bone in her body had been beaten upon, an ache deep in her chest but nothing compared to the pain she remembered before passing out. She squint her eyes and let out a soft whimper as she moved her legs and arms in the softness around her. When she opened her eyes the ceiling spun a short moment before she quickly closed them again and tried to steady herself enough to reopen them.

“Take it easy Noli. You’ve been through a lot these past couple of weeks.” Frodo’s voice told her softly, a hum of comfort and relief filling her instantly as she breathed deeply.

“Frodo, you're here? Weeks? What… it’s been weeks?” and finally she opened her eyes and found her vision was steady. She immediately noticed the golden sun streaming through the big open arch way leading to a stone balcony just to her right. She gasped for air taking deep breaths trying to calm herself from her suddenly conscious state, sleep clearing the fog in her mind. She then became aware of how comfortable the bed was she slept in, and the red satin pajamas she wore. She ruffled her chocolate hair with her hand and then tried to sit up, only to find the pain deep in her bones and muscles became worsened from the movement. It felt like someone had removed her bones and insides and reinserted them. It was at that moment Frodo was at her side, holding her waist gently, lifting her and adjusting her pillows so she could sit up. She ran her hand over her forehead a moment and recounted the events that led her to where she was.

“You… you’re alright? I was… I was so afraid. And Arwen, she took you-” fear etching her words and emotion clogging her throat. Then he took her hands in his and forced her eyes to meet his as he eased himself to the side of her bed, sitting there and rubbing his thumbs along the delicate skin atop her tiny palms.

“I’m fine. Lord Elrond saved me. It’s you we were all worried about. Lady Arwen looked after you after they rid your body of the poison in your blood. The only thing is, when they cured you, it completely wiped you out, took all of your strength. So much that we all thought you would sleep forever. Gandalf said that waking up, was up to you and what strength you could muster when you had none.” Frodo said, his eyes closing tightly as he spoke, then his eyes met hers filled with pride and admiration. And then Sam walked into the room, with Merry and Pippin behind him. She smiled happily at all of them and sighed relief that everyone was well. Sam and Merry both stood beside Frodo but Pippin stood behind them with his head down, arms crossed over his chest. Merry hugged her gently and Sam laid a kiss upon her forehead, the same look of admiration in his eyes as Frodo's.

“Could you leave me and Pippin a lone for a moment? We need to talk.” Noli asked sweetly. Frodo gave her hands a small squeeze before easing from her bedside, Sam kissed her tenderly on the forehead again and Merry brushed his hand down her arm with a sad smile. Once they were out, Pippin looked up with teary eyes, his cheeks reddening and hurt making them glassy and soft. Noli then felt the guilt of what keeping her illness from him.

“Pip I didn’t-” she started to say.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You could’ve died. And why? Why didn’t you want me taking care of you?” he asked as the tears fell from his eyes when he spoke, his voice hoarse.

“Pip, there’s nothing you could have done. Dr. Toadstool told me it was in my blood and I was going to die. He advised me to seek out the elves. I didn’t want to tell you until I knew all of my chances of life were ruled out.” she answered calmly, hoping he would understand.

“But you had medicine. Why did you go with Frodo and let yourself run out?” he asked, blinking back his tears trying in vain to understand what could have been so important she'd leave everyone behind and risk her own life.

“Pippin it wasn’t medicine. The illness made me bruise easy and made me very very weak and tired. It helped with the pain mostly.” she said reaching to hug him. Then, he finally embraced her, letting himself cry against her hair as his warm body crushed against hers, his chest heaving and his breaths sporadic.

“I was so scared. That you were going to die.” he whispered to her shakily, nose stuffy and voice thick with tears. She gave him comfort for a long moment, knowing she was all Pippin had and understanding that he had been afraid of being alone. That he had been afraid she would leave him just as everyone else had whom had loved them. She had been the only mother he had ever known, he would have shouldered the pain of losing everyone he loved forever, and it would have shattered his joyful spirit.

“There’s one other thing. Something you should know. When you were a baby, you and I did not grow up in the Shire. We grew up here until I could manage you on my own, and when we returned to Under the Hill, my recollection of our childhood was foggy, but for you, it was completely gone. That's why the elves saved me, that's why this is a safe place for us.” she told him. For the remainder of the afternoon, Noli sat with Pippin telling him everything, because now being in that incredible place reminded her of all she had forgotten, everything coming back to her in perfect clarity. She told him how Aragorn had been there, and played with her swordfights and various other games. She told him why she carried herself differently from other Hobbit girls was because she had been taught royal elve etiquette and that she had taught him to walk and talk whilst learning to read and write, in their native tongue and elvish. He seemed to enjoy listening to her speak, until just at dusk Frodo came back to find him leaving her as she drifted off to sleep. He sat beside her for much of the evening, reading and occasionally he touched her cheek tenderly.

The following day, Magnolia was strong enough to get out of her bed and decided to change into proper clothing. She put on her second clean black dress from her travel bag laying in the corner of the room and black over bust corset, the sleeves halfway above her elbows, the hem above her knees and flared out. She pulled her hair up into a long brown, bouncy ponytail with a black satin ribbon and wore wrist high black leather riding gloves. She began to wonder around the beautiful expanse of Lord Elrond's halls to find herself in the most beautiful place in the world with a waterfall and a beautiful ridge as the backdrop. The familiar warm light was all around, the halls almost echoing back her once childish giggles as she wondered about. As she ventured onto the stone balcony just beyond an ivory sunlit alcove, she found Frodo staring into the distance.

“Are you alright? Really?” she asked taking her place next to him and gazing at hiS profile intently, worry furrowing her brow.

“I just can’t believe we are here. And it’s because of the ring.” he answered before looking down at his feet, voice soft and filled with awe, "Something so purely evil brought us to a place filled with such light." he marveled .

“It really is beautiful here. To think we would have gone our whole lives without getting to see it. Well, for me again anyway. I shall remember it this time. But to think that I might have never remembered being here.” she said.

“I just saw Bilbo. He gave me his sword and other things. You should’ve seen the way he looked at me, when he saw the ring.” Frodo said locking his eyes with hers, “It was as if he became something else, a sort of monster or goblin. It has to be destroyed. I can't bear to ever think of him that way. It's tormenting.”. He paused a long moment and then put his hand on her cheek and she could see the fear in his eyes, the strength and assurance that he would be the one to fulfill the task if no one else would.

“I heard you, Noli. When I lay in your arms, the poison burning through my veins. I won’t let you go, either. Because you, likewise, are my heart. I thought you were going to give up on me once you were healed. I felt as if half of me was dying.” he told her his hand resting upon her cheek.

Noli nodded, understanding turning her deep sharp green eyes to soft seafoam, like an ocean before a storm. He couldn’t resist any longer and finally he took her into his arms and passionately kissed her with all of his might. Then, she softened under his mouth and began to kiss him back. She felt it all the way to her toes and back up to her head, butterflies igniting a lovely path around her soul. She wrapped her arms about his neck and played with hair at the base of his head as she gave him all she had right back, pouring her fear, the fear of his loss, her heart into the press of their lips. Then a great horn sounded and the two parted slowly.

Down at the gates of Rivendell stood several races gathering to enter, from their vantage they saw a dwarf, a man bearing a white tree on his shield, and another elve not from Rivendell. Lord Elrond welcomed them each and led them to the corridors of the grand house. Noli and Frodo looked on as they all walked with such purpose and dignity, gazing about intently as if they expected some ambush. Frodo held her hand limply in his across the marble railing of the balcony the gears turning in his mind.

“Who do you suppose they are?” she asked him, breaking the silence as her curiosity peaked.

“They are here for the Council with Lord Elrond, to discuss the fate of the ring. It has been asked that you two attend also.” Gandalf answered causing both of them to turn, and Frodo to release her hand.

“Don’t you mean him?” Noli asked, her head tilting in Frodo's direction.

“Not at all Magnolia. Lord Elrond has requested that the two of you be there. You are a partnership, are you not?” he asked, and instantly they both blushed, “Now you’d best not be late.” he said. Frodo made his exit, but Gandalf stopped Noli, taking a knee before her so as to hold her eyes with his. She looked at him curiously but held her tongue knowing he did not like to be badgered with questions when there was something important to be said.

“I am very glad you are alright. There is more to you Magnolia Took than you allow yourself to believe. You’re heart is something very special, you can always follow it and know it will never steer you wrong. It can not be fooled or tempted by darkness. It is something pure and very much full of light. I rather underestimated you, a mistake I have made before with Hobbits. Now, you aren’t feeling too weak for the council are you?” he asked, his entire statement momentarily steering her off guard.

“No Gandalf." she answered before continuing, "How do you know?” she asked slightly confused, following him as he stood and began to lead her way back into the alcove and down one of the many marble corridors.

“A wizard knows everything.” Gandalf answered with a clever wink before turning back to his stride. He then led her to the council meeting place, on an open balcony shaded by the beautiful trees. In a circle were high back chairs, Lord Elrond at the front of the circle, a blonde elve to his right, a man with a red beard to his left, a dwarf, and two seats beside Frodo for her and Gandalf. She sat down, crossing her legs and feeling her dress rustle against her thighs, she nervously smoothed out the ebony satin and looked at the pedestal at the center of the gathering. There in the middle sat a tiny golden band, glimmering in the sunlight and seeming no more malicious than any other piece of jewelry.

“You all know why you are here. To help decide the fate of this ring. The One Ring. It must be destroyed in the fires from which it was born. In Mordor. At Mount Doom.” Lord Elrond stated in his deep, royal voice, commanding the attention of everyone instantly. Noli watched everyone else for their reaction, many of them were in awe, others had eyes wide with fear and loathing.

“So which of you will take it? Which of you will bear this burden and carry it so that peace may lay over all our lands and kingdoms?” Lord Elrond asked, his face serious and his brows pulled low over his eyes, mouth in a grim line.

“No man, or elve or dwarf here can simply walk into Mordor to destroy this thing. The very air is poisonous, and the orcs feed on all mortal and immortal flesh. To do this would be suicide.”. The red haired man said, with a mocking tone, a grim smile on his lips.

“No let’s destroy it now!” the dwarf shouted exuberantly swinging his axe down upon the table to find it shattered under the ring’s power. Noli jumped slightly at the crash and broken iron, shock marring her features. It was in that moment she understood this evil thing.

“You can not destroy it with force. One of you must take it. It can only be destroyed in the very fires that birthed it.” Lord Elrond said.

“I will die before I see that ring in the hands of an elf!” the dwarf shouted angrily. The outrage of the blonde elve and Lord Elrond was immediate although neither began to shout, remaining composed was part of their race. It was the other men and the dwarf as well as Gandalf who began to feud with one another. The men wanting to take the ring to restore their kingdom, the dwarf finding it offensive any man should have such power. Just at the mere mention of this trinket was causing despair, like a representative of each race in Middle Earth were ready to wage war. Noli took a moment to look at Gandalf. A wizard who had been a hero, a true friend to her, who made her feel like she belonged although, most of her kind, the other hobbits shunned her. She then remembered what he had said. She closed her eyes and listened closely to her quiet, slightly unsteady heartbeat. And it was perfectly clear to her what she was to do now.

“I will take it!” she shouted, swallowing down her fears and for the first time in her life feeling brave. Although, she quickly realized her voice had not been the only one. Frodo now stood beside her, staring at her with wide eyes as the shouting quickly began to die around them.

“Noli you can’t. Lord Elrond said you have not completely recovered from the healing. You could succumb to an infection or pneumonia if you do not rest. You haven’t even regained your full strength. I will take it.” he said to her taking her hands in his as he spoke, speaking quickly and rushed.

“No I want to go with you! We will take it together! You are my partner! My best friend. We shall do this together. It’s what we must do! That man said no elve or dwarf or man can just walk into Mordor. He said nothing of hobbits.” she shouted, her eyes sharp and deep jade with determination as she squeezed his hands tight as if to show her strength. Frodo knew with one look into her eyes he was not going to talk her out of it, he'd seen that look far too many times over the years. Magnolia Took did whatever she wanted when she was standing for what is right, and heaven bless the one who dared try to stop her. He also realized the rest of the council was now hanging on to her every word, as if they could not believe their ears. She then noticed the shouting had subsided as well and turned her face up to those in the council, her chin jutting with determination and her hands going to her hips.

“Yes. That’s right. Frodo and I shall take the ring. To Mount Doom and we shall destroy it.” Noli said, her fit hitting her palm as she spoke with gravity and hard determination. Gandalf smiled widely at her from beneath his hat, his eyes glistening with hope and she knew then he could not have been prouder. If Bilbo could survive as much as he had when he'd left home, so could they. It seemed the entire council was staring at her and Frodo with utter bewilderment and perhaps even mock humor in some. It was then she felt the true insignificance of her height, and of her race. Hobbits were hardly counted at all, but certainly not counted among the brave or the witty.

“I would consider myself a coward, were I to allow two hobbits to go and not myself. A wizard coming along never hurt anything and I imagine you will need someone to lead the way.” Gandalf said taking a stand at Noli’s side with Frodo, leaning on his staff and still smiling happily at the two. She looked up at him with a wide smile, her confidence growing instantly. It seemed with Gandalf choosing to follow them; the others did as well, Aragorn being the first. His eyes held no doubt nor discouragement, only kind warmth and courage, even admiration.

“Amazing something so small, is so very brave. You have my sword brave hobbits.” and the warmth in his eyes reminded Noli of the father Aragorn had been to her during her time in Rivendell. He had let her be brave before, on many occasions, so he would of course stand by her now.

“And you have my bow,” said a fair haired elve with a kind smile and pale blue eyes. It was the blonde whom had been at Elrond's side and Noli and Frodo nodded.

“And my axe.” said the Dwarf, surprising them all a little, his features softening as he spoke.

“Oy! They aren’t going anywhere without me!” Sam shouted suddenly through the quiet, coming thundering through the bushes to stand beside Frodo and crossing his arms in an attempt to look ominous. Frodo smiled at him happily, clapping him on the shoulder. Noli watched the others.

“Yes it seems they aren’t. Including when they are summoned to a secret council and you are not.” Lord Elrond said, unable to contain a smile despite his stern voice.

“We are coming too!” Pippin shouted with Merry rather loudly than was necessary and bolting to where Sam stood with them.

“Pippin no!” Noli said with her brows furrowed as her brother stopped his run to stand before her, eyes the same fierce green hers became in determination.

“You’re my sister Magnolia. I want to help you. And Frodo, he's my friend as well. If I go back to Hobbiton without you I have no one. There’s no life in the Shire for me.” he said. Magnolia knew she could not argue with his hard but honest words. Neither she nor Pippin had a life back home, just a garden over grown with weeds and a life with Peter Proudfoot as a midwife. She shuddered at the very thought. No it was too late now. She was going far away from that life and all that it had in it, and the truth of the matter was she didn’t really care to go back. She had already had her brush with death, it no longer really scared her. Hugging Pippin tightly she nodded her head when she let him go.

Lord Elrond looked at all of them a long moment, before the red haired man joined them for reasons they weren't sure of, and finally said, “Very well then. You shall be the fellowship of the ring.” and with that they all smiled, several of their new friends clapping she and Frodo on the backs.

“Let us have a party tonight Lord Elrond! Let us have one last merry night before these dark times begin.” Gimli, the dwarf said with the loud exuberance he seemed to always expel. Lord Elrond smiled and nodded in agreement and began to discuss a ball of sorts for the Fellowship, with elvish wine and food. It was then Noli began to feel her vision going fuzzy and slipped from the council to sit on a carved marble bench in the corridor just beyond. Frodo then grabbed the ring from the center table, tucking it inside his vest pocket and followed after her. She had the back of her head against the wall and her eyes closed, and with her soft rosy cheeks slightly flushed and the angle at which the light brightened her face, she looked like a perfect angel. He felt as if his heart had dropped to his knees, as if it were beating and stopping at the same time. He sat next to her to hold her hand, captivated by the way her chocolate ringlets glowed with golden strands.

“Why don’t you rest and lay down before the ball tonight? That way you are well rested for the journey tomorrow. Lord Elrond said you need months of rest to recover.” Frodo said to her, concern and doubt filling his words, but knowing nothing he said would stop her.

“Yes well, I’ll go lay down for a bit, perhaps I’ll feel better. I don’t want anyone to know that I am weak, though Frodo. I doubt anyone will be willing to take it easy. Not to mention I am a maiden so that is already against me. I’d be extra baggage.” she said.

“Let me come with you.” Frodo said as he took her hand and led her to the room she had awoken in. He stayed with her whilst she slept and then he left her to ready himself and wash up for the ball.


	7. A Most Spectacular Journey's Eve

Magnolia awoke alone in her room, feeling a slight stronger and at peace despite the looming journey ahead and the peril they might face. As she realized it was almost evening, she decided to see about going to the ball, pulling on her dress from earlier and hoping it would be appropriate enough. All of her party dresses had remained at home Under the Hill and her options were limited. She had chosen black for her journey knowing it would hide stains and dirt. Just outside of her room she was stopped when she found a box with a pink bow on the top. Lifting it from the floor she carried it back inside of her chamber. She laid the package on the bed and gently untied the ribbon and lifted the lift. Inside amongst layers of soft cloth, the box held a gown beyond her wildest dreams. It was corseted in the back with pearls and tiny sapphires and topaz, jewels of bright colors she'd never seen were sewed into the bodice, reminding her of a sea siren. The skirt of the gown was long and full with a bright aqua fabric beneath deep, sheer, violet layers over it.

“Did you want to go to the ball?” a voice asked with harmony from behind her and quickly she turned, mouth still slack in shock and delight. There in the doorway stood Lady Arwen, just as lovely as the night she had come to Frodo's rescue, eyes filled with kindness and affection, skin flawlessly porcelain. Noli nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

“Would you like me to assist you?” she asked gesturing her perfect hand to the dress Noli clutched delicately in her fingers.

“Yes please Lady Arwen.” Noli said curtsying politely, manners finally returning to her, a wide smile on her face. She was giddy at the prospect of one last chance to be clean and beautiful before trucking across the most dangerous lands and marshes. Mordor was bound to be rough and hot. She shook the thought and decided to focus on her current joy.

“You know, when you were little, you called us cousins you and I. I found it so dear to me. I so enjoyed teaching you, playing with you. I often long for a child of my own. But you and little Peregrin filled that void for me.” Arwen told her lacing up her dress in the back and smiling around her words. Noli closed her eyes and felt the love in her voice. Arwen then pulled her hair into a beautiful dark bun at the base of her neck, a braid twisting like a crown across her head, tendrils falling out slightly, and fly away curls by her ears.

“I’m glad my presence here made you happy Lady Arwen. And thank you. For everything you did for us. Then and now.” Noli said sincerely. Arwen led her into the corridor smiling all the while and pointed her to the ball. She ran her fingers over her curls at her left ear and made her way to the door which led to the grand hallway where it was to be hosted. When she finally walked to the door, it opened almost automatically at her touch and everyone stopped to look at her. Aragorn stood just at her right and bent down to kiss her hand.

“Little miss Magnolia Took. Princess of the hobbits.” he said. She immediately blushed and shook her head as he led her over to her brother deeper into the room. He released her with a kingly bow and made his way over to the blonde elf she had learned was called Legolas.

“You might as well be.” Pippin said standing behind her, “May I have a dance, big sister?” he asked holding out his hand. She nodded her head and rested her hands in his. It seemed the entire fellowship had a different demeanor than when they were in the council. All except the red haired man, Boromir, who still seemed to gaze ominously at Frodo from his seat at the table at the far end with ale, elvish wine and sweets. Frodo felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach when she walked in the door, but oddly enough he really liked it. She looked so beautiful and so poised, her cheeks flushed delightfully, the tones of her dress making her eyes appear a tad bit more blue than green tonight. He smiled knowingly, despite appearances she was a fierce fighter and braver than most would have guess, fighting for those she loved and what she believed in with the vigor of the braves knights. Aragorn was right, she was their princess. Even better though, he looked at her as his princess. A dream that was finally within his very reach.

As the night went on, the ale and elven wine began to disappear. Especially, because Noli found she was quite fond of the red elvish wine, sweet and floral, warming in her belly and making her light headed. For a moment she felt entirely embarrassed to be so very drunk but, then realized nearly their entire company was and she might die on this journey. She might as well make the most of the laughter and delight of the special night. The music subsided and Merry began to speak. He got everyone quiet.

Slightly slurring he said, “I must say that this hasn’t been quite a complete party yet. It isn’t entirely fun until our… very drunken princess sings!”. Then many cheers began and Frodo had taken her by the hand to the center of the ball room. He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

“I have no idea what to sing.” she giggled. As usual her brother and her friends shouted a few songs but Frodo couldn’t resist whispering in her ear, “All For Love" with a knowing smile and with that she curtsied and began her song. Her voice was greeted with enthusiastic applause of course, not as lovely as some of the elves, her voice was boisterous and passionate, raw with enthusiasm and emotion. Everyone had fun clapping along while she sang or tapping their foot to the music. It was a wonderful night, their fellowship carefree for the moment before they would begin their journey of the next day. Even the elves had enjoyed themselves, playing rather gracious hosts. Arwen and Aragorn danced, lost with a loving look in their eyes much to the displeasure of Lord Elrond. Noli and Frodo danced together last, and she felt the liveliness and humor returning inside her as he held her, as if she were still that girl with the black berry vines tangled in her brown hair, running wildly and pretending adventure with all of the boys, stick in hand for a sword.

As the late midnight hour neared, everyone eased off to bed, to rest for the adventure that would change the future of Middle Earth. Pippin, and Merry had fallen asleep under the table with the ale and elven wine, pipes hanging limply from their snoring mouths. Lord Elrond had them hauled off to bed as well, and Frodo and Noli made their way down the starlit corridors together, the scene romantic and beautiful. The night was warm like a hot summer day cooled off by the setting sun to leave a soft warm breeze blowing through, the smell of wildflowers and gardenia hung in the air. Noli closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

“Magnolia, you are so beautiful. Bilbo said there was nothing stronger, more powerful than the ring in existence. But I believe it’s because they do not know you like I do. Because you weaken me beyond the ability to even stand, and when I am with you, I am pulled to you, drawn to you, and I have to touch you. And you are so much more beautiful than a simple band of gold.” he said to her, taking in the moonlight on her bronzed golden soft skin. He ran his hand down her cheek to her neck, and then touched her lightly on the soft place where her neck became soft collar bone. It was a perfect moment where time seemed to stand still, the sky spilled with stars lighting the corridor in Rivendell. Magnolia felt his breath close on her face, felt the warmth of his hand against her skin, and her heart beating so hard it felt as if it would break out of her chest.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, feeling more alive than she had in a very long time. There was no pain or sickness running rampant through her body, no bruising or pain. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close and pressing her body to his letting the warmth flood deeper into her skin. He put his arms around her waist and ran his hands up her back to where the dress left her shoulder blades exposed and thinking of how closely her skin was similar to silk. He ran his fingers deep into the knot of her chocolate curls and felt the it release, letting the waves fall around her face and down her shoulders and back. He let her go to look into her blazing green eyes, keeping his hand at the back of her neck and holding her hand in his against his chest where she felt the faint thump of his heart beat.

“I love you Magnolia. And if something happens to one of us on this journey, I want you to know it.” he said, never breaking his eye contact with hers so she would know how sincerely he meant those words.

“I love you too Frodo. And you’re everything to me.” she answered breathily, a whisper that was a promise.

They were quiet a long moment and then Frodo took her hand, “Let me walk you to your bedchamber. We set out for Mordor at dawn.” he said carefully guiding her along the polished floors. They walked hand in hand gazing at the stars, then, they arrived in the shadow of the doorway of her bedchamber. He leaned in for one last passionate kiss goodnight and she returned it to him just as intimately as before, her mouth soft and passionately returning his passion.

“You really need some sleep.” he said finally with his chest heaving from maintaining some self control, turning quickly to make his way to his own bedchamber. He was stopped by a sudden tug on his dress shirt that caught him completely off guard. A part of him did not want to turn because he knew he could not walk away from her twice. He turned to see her with her teeth on her bottom lip, that traditional mischievous look in her eyes, like every time she reached for a pint at the pub with the boys. It was typical Magnolia. True Magnolia.

“Frodo… I just… I don’t want to sleep tonight.” she said with a playful and seductive whisper and then pulling him into her room. She kissed him again and he laid her down on the bed running his hands all over her back and shoulders. He pulled away for a small moment and brushed the dark tendrils from her face where she smiled at him longingly.

“Are you sure you want to do this… tonight?” he asked as she began undoing the buttons of his shirtfront, still giving him that knowing and playful smile. She nodded her head and began to kiss him again, lust causing him to lose any control he thought he might have had against her charms. He slowly pulled away and began to kiss her shoulder and reach behind her to unlace the corset back of her dress, and for the rest of the night, they made passionate love to one another, skin to skin their hearts pounding in perfect time as they fell asleep wrapped completely around each other. It was within moments, though, that Frodo was awake again, and all he could do was look at her. She was completely at peace, and so still she looked almost dead. But he knew she was exhausting herself. It seemed escaping death made Magnolia want to live to her fullest and it made her slightly reckless. But hadn’t she been all her life?

“Noli, I must go to my own bedchamber. But I love you and shall see you when we set out on our journey.” he whispered close to her ear and then lay a light kiss on her neck. She smiled sleepily and sweetly as he left, nodding her head slightly and snuggling deeper into her pillow. She was in the best sleep she had had in a long while, completely safe and at peace. When dawn broke she was up and packed for the journey, wearing a short black dress, with black stockings beneath and her deep midnight blue cloak for warmth. She pulled her long brown silken curls into a ponytail and put on her short black leather riding gloves again. In her bag she packed two spare black dresses, two pairs of stockings, breeches and a green shirt with buttons, a few apples, plums, and elvish bread.


	8. The Journey Starts

Once down in the Main Hall she encountered all of her friends and her brother standing ready with their bags packed and their cloaks over their shoulders. It seemed she was the last one to be ready and she was a bit nervous. No one seemed agitated with her, and Frodo gave her a wide grin when she walked in causing her to blush from her neck to her cheeks. She knew he wouldn't have told the others about the night before, but just the memory of being in his arms made her heart flutter all over again. He had made her feel more alive than she had ever felt in her life, his touch breathing awake a part of herself she had not known existed.  


Once they were all together, Gandalf, with Aragorn and Boromir, as well as Gimli and Legolas had gone to load up their horses the five hobbits gathered together in a circle, looking at one another with small grins. They would be doing something no ther hobbit had done, the fate of Middle Earth resting on the smallest kind. Pippin then wrapped his arms around Noli and placed a small broach in her palm when he pulled away.

“It’s the Halfling’s leaf. To keep all of us together.” he said smiling as she opened her hand and found a green leaf, like that of the trees in the Shire, glimmering of emerald enamel with silver veins.

“It’s something that is just ours.” Merry said proudly, his chin lifting slightly as he spoke.

Suddenly they all heard quiet steps and turned to the doorway to see Lord Elrond standing before them. He seemed majestic in his white robes, long brown hair pulled from his pointed ears and it brought back so many memories to Magnolia. He taught her to read in English and Elvish. Taught her the manners of Elven royalty and made sure she was always well dressed. He had been very kind to her, and Pippin.

“I would like to speak with Ms. Magnolia, if I may?” he asked, as if it was necessary. She approached him and he turned and began to lead her down the corridor to the courtyard of Rivendell. It was an open space shaded by bright orange and golden leaves. Once there he stopped and looked at her for a long moment, never breaking his eye contact with her. Then he turned to pick something up from a nearby pedestal and placed a hobbit sized black scabbard into her hands. She looked at him puzzled and withdrew the sword by its handle from the leather sheath. It was a hobbit’s sword, made of a glimmering elvish steel with a stream of stars engraved into its surface flowing to its pointed tip, the hilt wrapped in pink wire.

“For me?” she said smiling brightly and in awe.

“You will need protection of your own. One never knows what will happen on journey’s such as this. It is made by an elven blacksmith. It is the finest sword of its size. I shall hope it serves you well.” Lord Elrond told her kindly with a proud smile. He was pleased she was delighted with the gift.

“I am very grateful. Thank you Lord Elrond.” she said. Then, he spoke something in ancient Elvish she had not understood and suddenly from the woods surrounding them emerged a white pony with brown marks at the base of its legs before it’s hooves and a blonde mane and tail. She smiled as it directly approached her and nuzzled her face affectionately, as if this creature knew her.

“He is also yours. To carry you whenever you see fit. All he needs is a name. I suspect you will find one befitting him.” he told her. She smiled and reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing. For a moment he stood there, keeping perfect form puzzled at such affection. The other hobbits were intimidated by the elvish king, but she was not. Then he reached down and hugged her in return, the embrace affirming.

“I will not let you down, Lord Elrond. Not you nor anyone else in Middle Earth. Frodo and I, we will see this through. I’m not afraid.” she said with a wide smile, her chin determined and her eyes serious. “And Jeweliander. That’s his name.” she said looking at the pony and petting his neck as she spoke.

On they rode for days on end and for the most part their company seemed cheerful. Noli actually wanted to believe for a moment it was going to be easy just up until they made it to Mordor. She knew it wasn’t possible but she couldn’t help but entertain the thought a moment. Aragorn was brave and took them on the safest paths, Gandalf was wise and careful. Legolas could see far ahead and make warning of any potential threats, and Gimli kept them laughing with tall tales of Dwarf treasure and mountain. Boromir however, was not like the others, and Magnolia sensed he had a secret mission and was plotting something. After days without rest they made their camp at the base of a mountain. Frodo sat close to Noli, wanting to make sure she was warm and alright, feeling protective of her due to his recent realization he could not protect himself. All of the hobbits sat for a long moment lost in their own thoughts, Sam pensive as ever near Bill, his pony.

“I don’t know why we don’t go under the Mountain! My cousin Balin would give us a warm welcome and great feast!” Gimli said to Gandalf just near their camp, his tone defensive and offended.

“I do not think that is a wise choice for us Gimli. We will fare better going over it. It will take us closer to Mordor.” Gandalf said sternly.

That night lying close on their pallets, Noli and Frodo did not sleep. The ring was making Frodo feel worst than ever and was getting heavier; rest was no longer something he could acquire. Noli tried very hard not to let it show but she was very tired and had been since they had left, the only ones who noticed were Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo. And Gandalf too but they all remained distant, knowing she would be embarrassed by any extra attention. Late that night she finally fell asleep, having fought it in an attempt at trying to keep Frodo company so he wouldn’t feel so alone bearing the ring.

At dawn they began to climb the great mountain, slightly peacefully at first until toward the peaks they found snow. Days passed, the Fellowship only stopping to eat and rest their weary feet. Then almost to the mountains top they encountered heavy snow and frost, as if a storm were trying to throw them from the top. The snow was almost four feet deep and the hobbits struggled to climb through it. They slipped and stumbled barely able to take steps through the seeming solid snow they tread through. Suddenly Magnolia felt herself lifted from the snow and into the freezing wind. Aragorn had scooped her into his arms, carrying her with ease his steps significantly more steady. Frodo and Sam were carried by Boromir, whilst Merry and Pippin were determined to make it through alongside Gimli. Legolas walked across the snow with ease looking at the path ahead of them.

Suddenly the pieces of the mountain began to come down upon them. Chunks of sharp rock, dirt and snow thundered over them causing them to duck and Aragorn leaned close over Noli to keep her from being hit. She felt safe with him, for he had always looked after her. She loved him as she did her father before he passed for she had only known him briefly. Gandalf continued to lead them until the largest piece crashed down upon the ledge they walked and nearly sent them flying from the cliff's edge.

Gandalf looked back at all of them, his beard white with snow, his eyebrows nearly frozen and called, “Legolas what do you hear? What do you see?” . They all waited very still, listening to the mountain crack and the wind whirl around them, the hobbits shivering in their cloaks.

“There is a low voice in the distance.” Legolas said to them, calling over the howl of the fierce wind. Then with another crack the mountain came down upon them and all of the snow flooded them up to their heads.

“It’s Sarumon. He is trying to stop us!” Gandalf called loudly.

“Let us go under the mountain. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!” Gimli said to him over the wind.

“It is up to the ring bearer to decide.” Gandalf said ominously. In that moment Frodo looked around at the Fellowship. His eyes fell upon Merry and Pippin almost bleach white from head to toe with snow, on Aragorn carrying Magnolia her lips blue and shivering from the cold. The idea of staying on the mountain seemed like complete suicide and he had to get the ring to Mordor. They could not turn back now, but they could not move forward another way. Frodo was so cold he could hardly think too much on his decision so finally he said, “Let us go through the Mines of Moria.” and with that Gandalf bowed his head and let Legolas lead them back down the mountain.

The trip down was much easier than their way up. Once they were away from the mountain coming down upon them, the hobbits and Gimli were able to continue on foot with ease. They settled before a great doorway carved into the mountain and a pebble shore line of a great lake. They all sat down patiently as Gandalf attempted to find a way to open the gates to Moria. Noli sat by Pippin and Merry while Frodo and Sam sat farther from the Shore talking quietly together.

“I could go for some good brandy pipe weed right about now.” Pippin said happily.

“Aye or a good ale from the Green Dragon.” Merry said with a sigh. The Shire now seemed so distant a place, almost dream like in its golden place in Middle Earth. And for the first time, Noli began to wish to see those bright lush fields and read books with Frodo in Blackberry woods. Now she stood on the brink of an adventure of which she did not know the outcome. Finally she stood to speak to Gandalf still impatiently pacing in front of the carved doors.  


“Well Gandalf, will we be able to get in?” she asked.

“Of course dear Magnolia. It says ‘speak friend and enter’. So if you would like a friend you simply speak the password and the doors will open.” Gandalf said with a small smile trying to think of the password. Her brows pulled down in confusion as she wracked her brain.

“What’s the elvish word for friend?” Frodo asked, breaking her reverie.

“Bella.” Noli and Gandalf said in unison and suddenly silver light glimmered through the inscriptions on the stone, the runes glittering like diamonds in the moonlight. And slowly the doors opened. They began to lead the way into the Mines and the rest of their company followed suit. Noli then looked behind to see Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the lake making loud and obnoxious splashes.

“Come on you two! Before you cause us trouble.” Noli said sternly and turning then to keep up with Gandalf and Frodo.

Suddenly there was a great noise coming from beneath the lake’s surface, bubbling darkly against the quiet. Without warning Pippin and Merry were snatched into the long slimy arms of some horrible creature from within the lake, pulled high into the air and shouting loudly. Noli did not wait a second before she was out of the large stone doors. Her heart began to race with fear as she withdrew her sword and ran knee deep into the lake. She, Aragorn, and Frodo and Sam began striking the creature with their swords hoping to cause it pain enough to release Merry and Pippin. Noli felt her knees shaking with fear and desperation to save her brother, struggled to swallow it down and not bearing to think about what may happen were he to be dragged under.

Then Legolas appeared and fired arrows directly towards the creature's center, a gaping mouth with razor like teeth. Only then did it drop the hobbits and begin to re submerge itself beneath the water’s dark surface. Noli ran deeper into the water to pull Pippin and Merry to the shore by their cloak hoods. She wrapped her arms around Pippin hugging him close. Then she reached to hug Merry also.

“That was some amazing swords play there sis.” Pippin said with a releived grin.

“Right it was! Almost as good as Aragorn… if Aragorn fought like a girl.” Merry said. She stood and smacked both of them over the head with both of her palms, her fear turning to anger at their humor.

“This isn't some foolery to be laughed about! I am not going to be able to save your life every time you get yourselves into nonsense! So please just stay out of trouble from here on out. I refuse to lose anyone on this journey!” Magnolia said before swiftly turning on her heel and storming off, cheeks glowing red with rage. They both looked down at the ground realizing she was genuinely upset and feeling a bit guilty. The rest of the fellowship had heard her shouts and Aragorn was grinning at the small hobbit lady. She refused to loose anyone she had said, and although she knew little of the others in her company, she valued their lives just as much as her hobbit friends. She was rather remarkable. Moments later, once they were dry again, they made their way into the Mines. It was dark and dank and the smell that filled the air was sour and thick of decay and repulsing. It was then with his staff lit Gandalf showed them the room around them, illuminating the horror within. It was filled with rotting skeletal remains all about the stone stairs and pillars holding everything up. Noli’s stomach took a turn over causing her to turn her face to vomit. Everyone turned to look at her with furrowed brows in confusion.

“My apologies gentlemen. Never been surrounded by dead bodies.” she said trying to justify her embarrassing moment. Once they were away from all of the decaying bodies Gandalf gave them a moment to sit while he tried to remember the way that would take them to the other side of the mountain.

For a moment Noli sat alone with him. She felt safe whenever Gandalf was near and very brave in his presence, as if she could really make a difference in the world. He had a faith in her she would never think she could begin to understand. He was their own beacon of hope in this dark and dangerous journey, to no one more than the hobbits. She also knew Frodo was not faring well as the ring-bearer, and she hoped that perhaps their wise friend could tell her anything she could do to help him.

Gandalf reached into his cloak pocket and slowly placed a curious item into her hands, gripping both of her with one of his. When Noli opened her palms there lay a glimmering silver chain with a small heart shaped ruby hanging from it. She furrowed her brows and looked down on it a long moment. Then she looked up at Gandalf with questions in the emerald depths of her eyes.

“I believe this may really help you. It is more than a piece of jewelry as you probably know. If for any reason should we be separated, this will help you find the ones you love.” Gandalf told her mysteriously and causing her curiosity to peak even higher. The ruby glimmered in the dark and she could hear and feel a magical hum coming off of its facets.

“Thank you, Gandalf.” she said sincerely, sliding it over her head and letting it hang before tucking the jewel against her chest within her blouse. Then Frodo came to stand beside her and she looked up at him worriedly. They were all distracted by a sudden terrible smell and creeping noise from beneath them and Magnolia stood to look about the darkness. There in the shadows they saw big round yellow eyes and a boney green body crawling through the mines.

“What is that?” Frodo asked Gandalf.

“That is Gollum. He had the ring before Bilbo. And he never would let it go. It has tortured Gollum for many painful years. He both loves and hates the ring.” Gandalf told them darkly, the thought disturbing and making Magnolia wonder if that would be what became of Frodo. It hurt her heart to imagine such a thing.

“I wish Bilbo had never found the ring. I wish it had never come to me.” Frodo said causing Noli to suddenly look at him, the reality of what he was carrying sinking in. Eyes so blue and so dark and sad, his body getting thinner with each passing day.

“Some people who have life deserve death, some who have death deserve life. But can you give it to them? No. Frodo, Magnolia, all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.” Gandalf said and again she felt hope swell in her chest. She knew he was right, he always had been. She had chosen to spend her time on an adventure, knowing she could die any day and if she had never gone on this adventure in the first place, she surely would have. It proved that when one set out on new roads and tested new waters, they learned and found things they might not have otherwise. Noli and Frodo began to fall into deep thought, considering what he had just told them. They stayed that way a long moment before Gandalf finally popped off of the stone he was sitting upon and pointed his staff towards a withering stairway.

“It’s that way.” he announced finally, causing their entire company to continue their trek into the mines.


	9. Gandalf's Fall

As they made their way deeper within the Mines they realized they were almost entirely alone in the place. Where was the welcoming feast Gimli had spoken of? Where was Balin and his dwarf bretherin. It seemed the others, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir all knew the answer, and it was a grim one. Finally they reached a door where the slightest bit of light was peeking through, a beam shining in the room. There in the center of the chamber lay a tomb, large and smooth stone, letter carved neatly on the surface. Gimli’s reaction was almost immediate, as the shock filled his features, eyes wide. He began to sob and weep as he said,” No” aloud, over and over, clearly overcome with the grief of having lost a piece of his family. Noli wanted to comfort him but was not sure this was not her place, but felt sorrow for Gimli's finding out this way. This was a sad turn of events indeed.

“Here lies Balin son of Gloin.” Gandalf said reading the tomb aloud to the rest of them. Noli and Frodo bowed their heads in silent respect. Then it seemed they all began to study the room and all that may have transpired in this place. It was as if some sort of battle had taken place, one with much struggle. Noli found an open book and a quill lying on the ground amongst dirt and debris. She picked it up and began reading it quietly to herself, unable to resist any book no matter where it came from. As the words registered in her mind she realized just what had occurred here before they had arrived.

“What have you there little miss?” Aragorn asked her. She looked up at him puzzled and worried at the final words of Balin, someone she had never met. She handed it to him biting her lip nervously, and then he passed it to Gandalf who read it aloud.

“We must leave. They are coming. They’ve taken most of the mines and killed most of our dwarves. We cannot stop them. They are coming. They are…” and Gandalf then looked up at them.

Suddenly a long and loud crash surrounded the entire cave, metal scraping stone and echoing with a hard resonance all around. Everyone snapped around to see Pippin had knocked the helmet from a corpse down into a well, its armored boney body following it down and taking with it a long chain. Noli covered her eyes with frustration and embarrassment that her brother was always the one causing trouble.

“Fool of a Took! Do us all a favor and throw yourself in next time!” Gandalf shouted at him, angrily and Pippin visibly flinched. He just slowly dipped his head and tried to not meet anyone’s eyes until with a final thud the noise stopped way below. Noli knew well Pippin had not meant to cause such a commotion. He had always been so clumsy, it was just his way. Still, she felt they were suddenly very much about to be in danger. She could not shake the feeling they had just awoken a slumbering creature and knowing the sound had probably drawn much attention to their prescence in the Mines.

Then came the sound of chattering, stomping and crawling. It was coming toward them, hastily. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas pushed the five hobbits against the far wall, hands extended to hold to ensure they would stay back. They all drew their swords as the door to the tomb began to thunder with the force of something huge. Then there came a loud moan through the air and Boromir was struggling to keep their doors barricaded.

“Oh wonderful they have a troll.” Boromir said. Noli’s mouth then fell open, for she had only ever seen a troll in the pictures of the chapter books she read. She felt Pippin’s leg trembling as the door was beaten down and in burst a few goblins and a troll on what seemed to be a long metal leash. They all drew their swords at once, all of them now having one as a gift from Lord Elrond. When the door came down and the creatures flooded in they could no longer stand behind, they began to full on attack with Aragorn leading them into the battle.

In a moment Noli had several goblins killed, finding her sword sharper than the one Aragorn had given the hobbits on the Watch Tower. It was the troll that had them all struggling, its size so large and its skin tougher than leather. Legolas fired arrow after arrow into its tough pale skin, whilst Boromir and Aragorn attacked with their swords. It fumbled about against their blows, smashing stone and throwing a heavy axe about, not aiming carefully but trying to strike any that might be in its line of fire. Meanwhile, the rest of their company continued to battle the goblins, Gandalf fighting valiantly for an older man.

Then Frodo was cornered by the troll and no one seemed to realize it nor was able to get to him fast enough. Noli saw him first and began to fight her way to the place he was cornered, swinging her light and perfect sword about and taking out goblins one by one. Then pieces of stone began to come down upon her and she had to cover her head with her arms. The stones hit her in a few places but she continued to try and get to Frodo. Sam and Aragorn were closer and almost to him when suddenly the troll plunged his spike at Frodo's torso, appearing to vanish within his torso. Noli and Sam’s yell echoed the hall and something made the rest of the goblins flee.

At last they fended off their enemy and Aragorn, Sam, and Noli ran to Frodo whilst the rest of the Fellowship followed them to the corner where Frodo lay crumbled. Sam grabbed him up shaking him ever so slightly.

“I’m alright.” he said coughing and winded, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal beneath a white pearly layer of cloth like chain mail but lighter.

“It’s mythril.” Gimli said in awe. Their company did not have time to stand there long. Noli extended her hand to pull him off of the ground. She could only stare at him a moment. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, and he held her in return. “I’m fine. Everything is fine.” he whispered into her ear and she nodded against his shoulder, thanking the stars he was. Then hand in hand they made their way to catch up with the rest of the fellowship and to get out of the mines.

They caught the rest in the center hall where all the many mines crossed and separated. Gandalf stood front and center, ready to lead them by the light of his staff, long sword braced against the wood. Frodo reached down and gripped Noli’s hand tightly, his thumb brushing the back of her hand and she found herself calming her breathing, focusing intently on getting out with everyone. Then, the goblins began to scatter further back as if frightened. Then the rumbling came and heat set in the long and dark room, as if the very stones around them were on fire. Gandalf led them on as a great creature came barreling to where they stood, a figure so terrifying it seared their eyes to gaze at it. Noli felt her heart drop to her knees as a great horned beast, like an ox, chased them down into Moria. Frodo’s hand stayed locked with hers so she would not get left behind. He was worried she may slip or fall and he couldn’t let that happen, he would keep her close.

At long last they could see the light from day that took them to the other side of the mountain. It was just across a narrow stone bridge, the cavern below so deep it seemed to swallow up light. Soon Gandalf fell behind them as Aragorn began to lead them. Noli turned causing Frodo to look behind as well. They saw their old friend, standing before the beast looking small and frail. It seemed then their entire fellowship had stopped short to look behind.

“You shall not pass!” Gandalf commanded the beast and it stepped back slightly, it's head lifting arrogantly and angrily, a bull prepared to charge. His voice echoed through the halls and the ferocity of it caused Noli to tremble at her core. Gandalf’s staff glowed brighter than ever before while the creature’s fire burned into the room but no match for his staff. Then he slammed the tip of his sword and staff onto the bridge causing it to crack with a great force. With a ferocious roar the creature tumbled to the abyss of the mountain, its fire burning out as it fell. Gandalf breathed out and began to walk towards them. Noli walked towards him thankful he was alright and wanting to embrace their hero. A loud snap crawled from the abyss and a fiery whip snatched Gandalf by his ankles, the shock stopping her stride. Frodo and Noli began to run to him but were stopped by the hold of Aragorn and Boromir, arms strong and tight about their waists.

“Gandalf no!” they screamed, Noli’s eyes filled with fearful tears. Gandalf then whispered the most painful words they’d heard, words that would haunt them for the rest of their dayd. “Fly you fools!” and with that he let go of his grip on the bridge, disappearing with that fowl creature to the very depths of Hell. Noli screamed again extending her hand for him but it was too late. He had fallen. It was then the goblins had caught up to them and the arrows began to fire through the air again. Aragorn led them out carrying Noli, and daylight finally came through at the top of the mountain. Aragorn and Boromir set the hobbits down and Noli fell to the snow crying.

Pippin sat next to her and they embraced as they cried for their fallen friend. She heard Aragorn say under his breath in prayer, “Old friend, what hope have we without you?”. It was true. What hope did they have without Gandalf and his staff to light the way? They were all crushed, the entire fellowship. Pippin was harboring blame, shouldering it like a heavy stone on his chest. Had he not touched the tip of the dead man's spear, the creature wouldn't have awoken. First their mother and now Gandalf, would he ever have purpose outside of making a mess of things? Of hurting and causing an untimely end to those he loved? Then Noli noticed over Pippin's shoulder through the blur of her tears that Boromir’s eyes were on something shimmering in the snow. She pulled away from Pippin and looked at Frodo.

“Did you drop the ring, Frodo?” she asked before standing and walking towards it. Before she could reach for it Boromir had grabbed it, and held it dangling from his hands just out of her reach. He had a peculiar look in his eyes, as if he had dark and treacherous thoughts in his mind. It was then Aragorn became aware things were not as they should be and walked to where Bromir stood.

“Boromir, give the ring to Frodo.” he commanded and Noli looked up at him. He had such authority, a regal air she couldn’t help but feel in his presence and speech. They may have lost Gandalf, the sting would stay sharp in her chest, but they at least had Aragorn. He would prove a strong leader for their group.

“So strange… such a simple golden band should have so much power.” he said still gazing at it. Then it seemed he came to and handed it to Frodo, ruffling his hair as he walked away. She looked at him and tried to smile, but it was a sad hopeless smile because that was all she could offer him. The ruby on the chain warmed Noli that night as they slept on the other side of the mountain. Noli still wasn’t sure why he had given it to her, but she believed it had some of his magic within it so she held it tight. Frodo on the other hand, was gripping the ring in a fist, causing her to fill with worry but trying to find strength in everything she could.


	10. Lady Galadriel and the Healing

The following morning they found themselves walking through a beautiful forest with quiet all around, beautiful trees reaching beyond they eye's view, and the smell of summer rain and wet earth. All was silent save for the sound of their footsteps on the soft ground. Magnolia couldn’t help but feel lost without Gandalf near them. He had renowned faith in her, in her capabilities on this journey. Her strength or what little of it she may have had he encouraged. Magnolia could never explain why but perhaps one reason she woke from her deep sleep in Rivendell was because Gandalf had known she would. Carefully she glanced to the figure walking alongside her She could feel Frodo pulling away from her, and she knew the ring was to blame. She knew it had to be controlling, captivating, a thing of complete evil and darkness. She saw it in Boromir’s eyes when he tried to take it.

“You could sing to us, little one. A song of your people.” Aragorn said looking back at Noli with a small encouraging smile. He had hoped to break the silence around them and lift the spirits of the hobbits, taking Gandalf's death the hardest. Particularly Pippin, whom had taken much longer to console. Hobbits were fond of songs, and when he had encountered the little Took children in Rivendell he had found the eldest sister's song often brought sleep to little Pippin's cries. She smiled lightly and nodded.

“Gandalf taught me this one.” she said trying to force a smile at the memory of the books he gave her and of the songs he’d teach her she would sing to Pippin as she rocked him.  


Open up your door my friend And let me come in.  
Come in from the firefly darkness  
To hear your stories again.  
I have traveled through this land  
From end to end  
Come home to the firefly darkness to sing  
With you again.  
Sing songs of wander, sing of life begun  
Sing of the wild spring lillies  
And children growing towards the sun”

Suddenly their fellowship stopped still in their tracks and they realized they were all surrounded by arrows pointed at them. Noli realized the people were elves from the words they exchanged between Aragorn, her fluent elvish becoming rather nifty in times when eaves dropping could be done. It seemed no one ever thought a hobbit could learn the complicated and beautiful language of these people. The elves led them off of their path and deep into the thick of the woods, where the sun faded from view at the tree tops. The place had a low hum around it, an ethereal beauty in all the living things. They stayed silent until they came before a great tree, a silver ribbon wrapping up its enormous trunk and where it stopped hidden somewhere high above.. The silver ribbon was a covered staircase glowing with the white star light of the elves. They were led to its top and stood before two elves, one female and male. They were different from the elves Noli had known in Rivendell, but seemed friendly if not as warm as Lord Elrond and his kin.

“You carry a great burden,” the lady elve said gazing at Frodo, her voice hardly above a whisper, “And you have suffered a great loss.” Noli bowed her head as she saw Gandalf’s fall in her mind again, slicing through her memories and heart instantly.

“You shall rest here, before you carry on.” the elven Lord said with a kind smile. Once at the base of the tree the men stood and talked while Legolas spoke with Lady Galadriel, his cousin as it would turn out. Noli went to change into a pair of tight brown breetches that reached just below her knees and a loose navy blue shirt. She washed her hair in a basin and pulled it together on the side, the curls falling on her shoulder, trying to wash the stench of death and goblin from her person's. She then approached where Sam and Frodo sat talking, eating the elven bread from Rivendell.

“Feel better?” Frodo asked, looking up at her kindly.

“Yes very much so.” Noli said.

“Where’d you get those?” Sam asked, nodding his head towards the pants she wore.

“I made them a while ago back home. Wore them under my dresses for a while to prevent showing my underthings whilst climbing trees and such.” she said smiling. Then she looked over her shoulder and across the way, and saw Pippin sitting all by himself, Merry busily practicing his sword work. She could tell by the look on his face he was still very broken by Gandalf’s fall, and was attempting to busy himself with a twig in his hand. They all were distraught by ut, but the journey had to go on as he would have wanted it to. She stood up and crossed the way, trying to put on a brave face. She sat beside him and put her arm over his shoulders.

“I know it hurts, Pip.” she said to him softly.

“It’s my fault isn’t it, Magnolia?” he asked sliding from her arm and his dark green eyes met her matching ones,”If I hadn’t… I should have thrown myself into that well too.” he said sadly, emotion catching his voice as he spoke.

She stood up wanting to smack him across his curly head but thought better of it. Now was the time to be soft on Pippin,. She just hated that he would ever say such a thing, he was all she had in the world in regards to family, she couldn't bear the thought of ever losing him, not after both of their parents leaving her behind. Carefully she extended her hand and pulled him to stand.

“He didn’t mean that. I know in my heart he didn’t. We cannot bring him back by being melancholy, but we can destroy the ring. As he would have wanted us to.” she said smiling, “Let us carry his memory in our hearts, and smile at the evil he knew we could defeat.” she said firmly and with conviction. He happily embraced her and Merry then came to stand beside them.

“Aragorn said it’s nearly nightfall. We should get our rest.” he said to both of them and they nodded in agreement. They all found space on the soft ground and curled up with their cloaks. Noli slept beside Frodo, close enough to hear him breathing and letting it bring her comfort. For reasons inexplicable she felt the ring suffocating him, felt it killing him. His sleep seemed troubled and frightening, but she slept as much as she could next to him and trying to keep hope.

Aragorn awoke them at dawn, and they grabbed their bags and cloaks and set out. Magnolia was a little sad to go, she had enjoyed the opportunity to do something feminine like wash her hair. Their adventures thus far has proven to be slight messy and being the only female had certain disadvantages in the hygiene department. Still, she knew there were far more important things at hand. Upon their leaving in boats, to each of them Lady Galadriel gave a gift. She gave them small glass wands, one to Magnolia, Sam and Frodo each, and said they were each stars and they would be a light when all other lights went out. Tucked safely in her bag and wrapped in her spare dress Noli felt it was a promise. A promise that nothing would ever be too dark as long as her star was with her. In the boats Noli and Frodo and Sam rode with Aragorn, Merry and Pippin with Boromir, and Legolas with Gimli. It seemed the river would never end, its glassy surface stretching for miles upon miles. Days went by and they sailed a long smooth water, everyone quiet save for a few quiet conversations Noli and Frodo had.

Magnolia and Frodo never discussed a return home, and Noli couldn’t help but wonder if there would be such a thing for them. The life she had led before seemed so different and distant, like a memory she couldn't quite relive. The Shire a place they no longer belonged. Would Peter be there waiting for her to marry him still? She had hoped not. Frodo was the one she would have married, the one she would have spent her life with. Even that seemed so small and trivial now.

They stopped on a shore finally, the embankment covered in tiny pebbles outside of another thick forest. Once ashore they unloaded from the boats and Aragorn and Legolas looked over a map. Merry and Pippin took turns practicing their sword play and Noli filled her canteen with water from the river. Boromis ominously watched Frodo, although he thought Noli did not recognize his glare. It was always the smallest one people overlooked, and she could sense something so strange about the man. A deep seeded desire to prove himself powerful and marvelous. It seemed the one time he held the chain the ring was upon had him poisoned by its power. She sat beside Sam and ate her bread turning the thoughts over in her mind.

“He’s tired from carrying that thing.” Sam said to her, low enough so the others would not hear.

“Yes, to be just a small golden band, it must weigh a ton.” she said, “But I’ve decided, should it get too heavy, I’ll carry it… or him if given no other option.” she said, quite serious looking at the river. Moments later Frodo had gone into the woods to gather firewood, and Noli was the first one to realize that Boromir too was missing. She slowly made her way through the trees hoping to find them.


	11. The Fellowship Breaks

The sound of a deep bellowing horn sliced through the air, making all that was in the woods stop within an instant. Frodo could smell the orcs before they had come within four hundred feet of them. Boromir had been trying to corner him by a grand tree, to take the ring. Frodo told him he was not himself, to go back to camp. He would not listen until the horn sounded. It seemed to stir him from his trance and he instructed Frodo to run, to take the ring to Mordor. In a panic Frodo had done as he had said and in haste ran fast to the shore to take a boat further down the river.

Next came the thundering of great Orc feet, coming to them. Magnolia suddenly could not find her way from the woods, to Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli. Scared she began to run and then was stopped by a crash of bodies and clanking cooking utensils. Pippin and Merry had bolted to her, hoping to find her and Frodo together, with Boromir. They scrambled to their feet as the orcs began to close in on the forest. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were nowhere in sight and carefully they drew their swords, prepapred to fight if necessary.

“Get away from here Pippin! Far away and wait for Aragorn and the others to track you.” she said to him in a hurry to get him away from the orcs coming towards them, her small hand waving him away. She had planned to fend them off until the others came or could get an advantage.

“No sis. You go.” Pippin said, touching her shoulder and grinning in that mischievous Took way.

“Get the ring to Mordor. We’ve got it here.” Merry said. Before she could utter another word Pippin shoved her towards the woods so hard it nearly knocked her to her hands and knees, then took off to run between the trees with Merry. Bag in tow she ran until the trees were getting more scarce and further apart until she toppled onto the shore scraping her knees and palms from trying to catch herself on the pebbled bank. She was out of breath and frightened by the faces and stench of those awful creatures, baring a white hand on their heads and faces. When she looked up she saw Frodo getting into a boat. She ran to him and jumped inside just as it left the shore, her toes barely grazing the surface.

“Magnolia you don’t need to keep going. It’s only going to get more difficult, more dangerous from here.” he said.

“I’m not going to stay put. Gandalf wouldn’t want that. That’s why he told me to come along in your home that night. I am not afraid.” she said, her eyes that sharp dark emerald that meant she was not to be argued with. That her mind was made up and any attempts to change it would be futile.

“Mr. Frodo! Noli! Wait for me!” Sam shouted from the shore.

“It’s too late Sam! Stay with Merry and Pippin!” Magnolia shouted back to him. He didn’t stop but ran into the water sinking all the while as he did. Together she and Frodo exchanged shocked looks and rowed the boat to try and get to him. He kept sinking and slipping up and under the water. When at last they were close enough, Magnolia grabbed him hard on one shoulder and Frodo on the other. With a hard pull they hauled him out and onto their boat, water splashing inside of it a little.

“Don’t you leave him Samwise Gamgee. And I don’t mean to!” Sam said tearfully, water flowing down his face from his wet hair. Together they embraced for a long moment, letting their uncertainty out in their embrace, their fears heavy in their hearts. They set off down the river and Magnolia took one last look back, praying Pippin was alright, that he and Merry were together and safe. She hoped they were with Aragorn and Legolas. No matter what came to pass she had to hope they’d all be safe.

As a brave effort to get the orcs away from Frodo and the others, Merry and Pippin threw themselves to the rampaging army. They took the bait willingly and captured them to take them to Sauron, assuming that at least one of the two male halflings were ring bearers. Although the abuse they took was far greater than they could have imagined and immediately they missed home more than ever. The orcs were vicious creatures feeding off of raw meat and drinking blood from canteens. As they were carried further from the forest, Pippin threw his leaf from his cloak with his mouth and spat it to the ground, watching as it was stomped into the wet dark mud on the ground. Hoping it would be enough for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to come and find them, because surely once their captors knew they did not have the ring, they would be brutally slaughtered.

As the days passed, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stayed on the trail of their friends. It was too late to see Frodo, Sam, and Magnolia off. They left in a boat to Mordor, this he knew by the determination those three had shown at the journey's beginning. Merry and Pippin on the other hand had to be found if possible. He believed he had their trail spot on, and with Legolas’s sight they were sure to be only hours behind the orcs carrying their small friends.

“I pray they’ll be alright,  
And watch them as they go.  
Help them to be wise, in times  
When they don’t know.  
Lead us to a place, guide us  
With your Grace.  
To a place where we’ll be safe.”

Magnolia was singing softly her pretty face pointed to the stars. She had been unable to sleep not knowing where or what became of Pippin and Merry. But they were together. That she was at least sure of. Had that been the last time she would see her beloved little brother again? How long until their next embrace? It was hurting massively to know he was out there, but to not know where or how he was. She had looked after him all of her life, held him when he was frightened, sang him lullabies to soothe his tears. What if he were hurt or worst? No. She would not think on it, hope had brought her this far and she would not fall into despair's pits now. Frodo then came to stand beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

“Thank you, Magnolia. You’ve been very brave and very strong. I don’t think I could have come this far without you, and Sam of course.” he said to her sweetly.

“I almost wish I knew we’d go back to the Shire. Just so I could be your wife.” she said smiling at him. Then they embraced and passionately kissed. Her heart pounded hard against his as they stayed that way for a long moment. Then quietly they snuck back to their camp where Sam was fast asleep. Side by side, her head on his chest, Noli fell fast asleep in a matter of minutes, Frodo’s arm holding her in place. It was the most comfortable he had been in a long while, the most at peace. He watched her sleeping a while, fascinated by her uncommon beauty, the softness in her rosey golden cheeks. He knew the longer he carried the ring, the harder it would rip him from her and Sam.


	12. The Journey Goes On

When dawn broke they immediately set out, climbing over the borders of Mordor. The closer the ring came to its master the heavier it felt around Frodo’s neck, the chain burning his skin with its increasing load, as if the ring new it was close to its master and birthplace. Day in and day out they trudged up the mountain side, trying to cover the miles with as little rest as was possible. Sam and Magnolia were watching the very life drain from Frodo, watching it kill him and it made them push harder, to get rid of the burden faster. Not long after they crossed the border into Mordor did they all begin to have the sinking feeling that someone or something was following them. Noli could hear whispers in the dark at night while they tried to sleep, but could never put an image to the awful voices she heard.

Pippin and Merry were thrown on the backs of the orcs like animals after a good hunt. Pippin was most worried about the gash on Merry’s forehead that was bleeding and the fact his eyes were closed. He was afraid and desperate, vulnerable and trying to stay strong. But despite his pleading the orcs did not take any action to try and care for his friend. When the orcs stopped and threw them down, Pippin immediately crawled to his friend, sliding his elbows against the hard ground to reach him. He shook him lightly with his bound hands hoping he would wake long enough to map an escape plan with Pippin.

He barely opened his eyes and smiled at his friend, “I want to go home, Pip.” Merry said, his voice hoarse and quiet. Pippin knew he must’ve been in pain from the gash on his head knew he wasn’t well and needed water more than anything. Pippin just wasn’t sure where to get it. It was dark all around them and he could hear the orcs arguing about something, rather loudly and brutishly. He hated the lot of them.

“Let’s eat them!” one shouted above the crowd. Pippin’s face suddenly paled as it occurred to him their true intentions, and he turned to find dead eyes focused on them.

“Sauron wants them alive!” the biggest one shouted, punching the other one.

“What about their legs? They don’t need those.” the smaller one muttered licking his rotting gray lips, it was then that panic shot through Pippin. He immediately tried to heave Merry from the ground, ready to try to make a run for it.

Then the orcs began to feed on the little one, a sharp slice ripping through his flesh and while they were distracted Pippin went to find a rock to cut the ropes around his hands on. To his surprise he then heard the thundering of hooves, a thousand horses coming directly for the camp. The orcs heard it too and stopped as the noise suddenly began to grow louder and louder. Pippin’s heart leapt into his throat as he thought for a moment perhaps it was Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli. Then he saw the riders, all of them in armor, charging to the orcs with haste and swords bared for battle. These men were an army, from a kingdom he did not recognize.

When the attack came, Pippin did not expect the orcs to be so ferociously outnumbered, and as the battle raged he was able to free himself and Merry of their binds. They then began to evade the battle raging, dodging rolling heads, swords and axe swiping discordantly through the air. Merry using all of his strength to run fast in the direction Pippin led them. A horse nearly trampled them once or twice, and navigation was difficult in the midst of the panic that Pippin and Merry were in. Their refuge came within the forest beneath the trees they ducked to hide from the hungry orcs. They didn't stop there, Pippin ran until he could feel knives in his chest and felt his friend could go no further. He wanted no chance of pursuit from those horrid creatures.

On the outskirts of Mordor, Noli, Sam, and Frodo stopped to rest. The days and nights were all beginning to blur together and they had no idea how long they had been walking, how long since they lost the rest of the fellowship. Mordor was constant dark land, and night seemed to be ever present. It was disheartening and for a while they remained in a state of melancholy. Noli relied on her internal clock, feeling she knew when it was really dark or night at least. With their cloaks to warm them, they all huddled against a cliff wall to stay a few hours one night, their wearied feet needing more than just a few moments peace. Sam opened his bag and began to get out some bits of elven bread, passing it to Magnolia first. When Sam extended his hand to Frodo, he would not take it.

“Aren’t you going to eat Mr. Frodo?” he asked, concern etching his features.

“I’m not hungry.” he answered, his voice low and monotone.

“Frodo, you have to eat. This journey should not be made on an empty stomach.” Magnolia said just as worried, trying to change his mind. But he didn’t. She could see the dark circles were forming under his eyes, but she knew they were all getting thin and worn from the harsh terrain and lack of sleep. But something else entirely had its hold on Frodo. Something that wanted to be sure it was not destroyed. Through watching him, Sam and Noli began to realize the ring had a mind of its own, and that in carrying it to Mt. Doom, Frodo was working against its will. This would only make things harder the closer they got, would only cause him more pain and suffering.

That night sleep finally took all of them over, and they lay quietly with eyes closed and even breathing, not moving in the slightest. Suddenly a shuffling came from the cliff above them and a gruesome creature lay on Frodo reaching for his neck. Magnolia acted most quickly and drew her sword reaching for the thing with his long fingers grasping at the air as Frodo tried to throw the thing off. When she finally had her sword to his neck she recognized him as Gollum from the Mines of Moria. Then Frodo and Sam had him pinned down, their swords to his neck as well.  


“My precious! My preciouss!” he kept screaming but they kept him held down, afraid he might rip the ring from Frodo’s neck and run away with it. Magnolia almost felt sorry for this creature, tortured by desire and need for a material possession. It caused her heart to ache even more to know that at one time he was not much different than she and the others. The Riverfolk were very much like hobbits, small and led a life of simplicity, grew things and fished in the river.

It took the three of them to make a sort of leash out of some Elven rope and tie it around Gollum’s neck. They couldn’t risk letting him free to fight all of them again and they'd made it too far to se the ring snatched from their grap. Sam decided to be the one leading him, like a sort of pet he had to drag on the trail. When morning came they set off again towards the mountain, but there trip was greatly interrupted as Gollum continued to hiss and cry out, tugging on the rope at his neck. Magnolia walked with her hands over her ears trying to block out the ridiculous sounds he made.

“Every orc in Mordor is going to hear us coming!” Sam shouted over the racket.

“What are we going to do with him?” Noli asked snatching her hands down from her ears and growing rather irritated, having not been able to rest not helping her frayed nerves.

“I don’t know, but we can’t have him loose. We need his help!” Frodo said firmly, clearly having a plan for the thing.

“It burns us! It burns! Take it off us please!” Gollum begged hissing and wailing with each word. Then he ran for Noli, trying to touch her legs in a way that Frodo was very upset by, nearly hugging her waist in his pathetic groveling.  


“Beautiful hobbits girl. Please please free us! We be so nice to her!” Gollum said looking up at her with wide yellow eyes, a toothless smile around his desperate plea. She immediately saw an opportunity there. Batting her eyelashes ever so slightly she touched Gollum’s ugly gray head, touching the three or four strands that limply hung.

“There there,” she said in a soft coo, “If I let you go can you make me a promise?” she asked, brushing the back of her hand along his dry, grayed cheek. Gollum nodded up into her sweet eyes almost immediately. Frodo knew she was playing him by her eyes, instead of the soft seafoam filled with gentleness they were sharp and deep emerald. He took a small step back and watched her clever plan unfold.

“Will you lead me to Mt. Doom, or as far into Mordor as you can go? And can you be very sweet and very quiet for me?” she asked, as if she were talking to small child or wounded animal. Gollum considered it a long moment before giving her a sneaky little grin and nodding his head vigorously. Carefully, Noli cut the rope with her sword and to contradict her doubt and much to her surprise he did not spring free but stayed by Magnolia as if he were some kind of strange and tormented guard dog. He smiled gleefully at her, thankful for his freedom and began to crawl ahead of them.

“This ways beautiful hobbits girl. This ways.” he said cheerfully, thin green-gray arm waving her towards him.

“Wow.” Sam whispered as they made their way behind him.


	13. Saruman Falls

Once in the forest of Fanghorn, Pippin found a small stream by the roots of one of the many great trees. He drank from it, still quite thirsty from their long journey from the orcs and running for his very life. Pippin suddenly felt a surge in his bones, as if he were growing. When Merry found him, he looked confused and irritated. The gash on his head cleaned and his health looking to have improved.

“What’re you doing Pippin?” Merry asked rather sternly.

“Just getting some water.” Pippin said with a smile walking to stand beside Merry, trying to appear innocent enough. It was then Merry noticed Pippin was a few inches taller than he, and he had always been the shorter of the two. Since they were boys. That’s why Merry took Pippin under his wing to begin with.

“What’s this you're doing, Pip? Are you growing?” Merry asked absolutely confounded.

“No Merry, I’ve always been taller than you.” he replied smiling, mischief in his Took eyes. It was then, they were interrupted by a great creaking and moaning from the trees all around them. They were frightened because the sound wasas if the trees themselves were creaking to each other, speaking a hidden language amongst themselves. Pippin had heard tales from his sister, tales she'd heard from Gandalf about trees that could talk to each other, even move. His eyes were widened with wonder instead of fright, his interest and curiosity peeked.

“Orcs? Little orcs in my forest?! I will kill you. I will crush you!” a loud groaning voice yelled from behind them. Suddenly they were in the branches of a moving tree with a face and big yellow eyes. He was massive and towering, moss growing around his mouth as if he had a beard.

“Oy! We aren’t orcs. We’re hobbits!” Merry shouted at the thing, trying to wring himself free of the grasp of the tree.

“That maybe so. But I cannot tell. I’ve never heard of a Hobbit before. You will go with me and we shall decide.” he said.

“We? Who’s we?” Pippin asked, panic replacing his earlier delight.

The great tree grumbled again and said, “My council! The orcs they come with their axes and fire and burn and kill us!” he shouted, clearly outraged.

“We like trees! A lot!” Merry told him.

“My council. We must decide whether or not you are orcs. And what we will do about Saruman.” he said.

“What do you mean?” Pippin asked.

“His tower is just over there. And he has been destroying our kin for years now. We want to take back the forest of fanghorn.” Treebeard answered.

“We don’t like him either.” Pippin and Merry said simultaneously.

The trees all gathered together at the center of the forest, standing in a circle and groaning amongst themselves. Pippin and Merry kept their distance, assuming the trees wanted their privacy. They drew their swords and shined and cleaned them. They ate elven bread and drank what little water they had, and they waited. Hours passed still and the trees did not move, their voices unchanging as they spoke in their language to one another. It was nearly midnight when Treebeard approached them and they both stood staring up at him to hear what he would say.

“We have decided…” Treebeard started to say, pausing a long moment keeping the two small hobbits on edge, “that you are not orcs.” he said and smiled. The two stood there a long moment, and then turned their heads to look at wach other.

“What about Saurumon? Did you decide about that?” Merry asked furiously, shouting up to the great tree as if it could not crush him with a single blow, “Our friends are out there, they need our help. Sarumon must be destroyed.” Merry said, his hand pointing towards the distance. He wanted to make sure Frodo and Sam and Magnolia had every advantage, and since they could not carry on with them to the fires of Mordor they would do everything possible from the outside. Pippim merely looked at him in awe at his frankness. at his courage and determination to help their loved ones. The tree stared at them a long moment, and neither of them could read the expression etched in his bark face. He then turned from the two to speak again with his friends. Exasperated, Merry and Pippin threw themselves to the ground sitting in fury.

Dawn brought new light and new plans to that forest. The trees of the forest of Fanghorn were ready to take on Saruman’s tower. Merry and Pippin were ready as well, knowing he had nearly had them all crushed on the mountain. They shuddered to think of what he might try to do to stop the three small hobbits alone in his lands/ It seemed over night hundreds of trees over twelve feet tall had gathered to take their revenge on the evil wizard whose industry of destruction had killed their sons and daughters. Pippin and Merry were hoisted up by Treebeard and with him and the others they threw rocks and swiped at orcs like small ants on the ground, rallying a great battle. Together all of the trees found a dam to a river they once had flowing across the land to give it life. Saruman had killed it with rock and stone stopping its flow. With the strength of hundreds, they unleashed the dam and from a high point they watched as the orcs, the fire and most of the machinery that bred the devilish creatures was washed away and put out. Pippin and Merry smiled happily realizing they had finally done something of good.

Sarumon was trapped at the very high point of his tower clearly, Pippin and Merry realized he was far less of a threat now and sought out the goods he was greedily holding for himself in the cellar. They found salted meats, brandy and ale, and a great treasure trove of pipeweed. Pulling their pipes from their bags they sat above the water on a rock and ate their fill of the wonderful foods. Then very slowly they lit their pipes and talked happily, missing home but happy to have a bit of Longbottom leaf.

“I do believe we have made an accomplishment Pip!” Merry said smiling and patting him on the back.

“Gandalf would be right proud of us mate! Maybe this atones for my trouble.” Pippin said with a sad smile, missing their leader and again feeling the foolishness of his actions.

“Yes but everything else is alright! And we did it. With Treebeard here.” Merry said pointing to their new friend, making Pippin smile again.

“The filth of Sarumon is washing away.” Treebeard said happily.

“Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. What has happened here?” a stern deep voice asked. Pippin and Merry felt their hearts jump into their throats at the familiarity in that voice, the tone, its depth. They couldn’t believe it, it must have been a dream, but when they looked ahead and saw the figure approaching them there was no mistaking that Gandalf had returned. He was clothed in white, as well as his beard and hair. No pointy hat atop his head, but a familiarity in the bright blue of his eyes. In tow behind him on horses were Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. With their mouths slightly open in shock they stammered a moment, unable to find the words to express their relief and joy at his return, at the return of all of them.

“Here we all were worried sick about you two! And look at you. Eating meats, drinking ale, and and smoking” Gimli said in shock and clearly a hint of relief.

“We are enjoying a few well earned pleasantries.” Pippin explained, proud of their accomplishment, hoping Gandalf had forgiven him for his earlier folly. Gandalf’s attention was elsewhere, though. He stared up to the top of the tower to see his enemy Saruman looking down with an arrogant stare. Gandalf knew he was frightened, even bitter from his monumental loss, his facial determination merely a façade. Wanting to save him still, Gandalf decided he would do his best to gain his trust and get him down.

“Saruman, let us speak to you. Come down.” he shouted, kindly. Saruman didn’t answer, his eyes fierce and full of hate. He merely glared down at Gandalf with dark frightening eyes and a grimace. Before another word was spoken he threw himself from the top of the tower, his thin tall body gaining speed as it pitched further and further down. His body plummeted quickly and then landed on the spike of a water wheel. It went clean through him and then began to churn under the weight, pushing him beneath the waters surface. They all stood there silent a moment, Pippin and Merry a slight frightened having never seen anything so horrible before, both of them wincing.

“Come along now hobbits.” Gandalf said to them breaking them from their shocked and frightened trance. Carefully they eased into the waist deep water and began to rejoin their company. Then in the dark of the water, Pippin saw something glimmer. Something black and beautiful. He jumped into the water to his shoulders and walked to it. Drenching his hands he pulled it from the depths of the small river and held it close to his face. It took both of his hands to hold it and as he looked into it he felt himself desiring to hold it even longer, to stare into it bright black surface for hours. The power of the man he and Merry had brought down in his hands in the form of black orb humming with dark magic.

“Best hand that to me, Peregrin Took.” Gandalf said gently, his voice hardly above a whisper. Hesitantly Pippin handed it to him and he took it with a blanket and wrapped neatly away. Pippin got on the horse with Aragorn, riding with the rest towards the city of Rohan. All the while, he could think of nothing but that black orb. It had secrets it wanted him to know, words of how great he was and how brave he had been against the orcs and then Saruman and the trees. He tried desperately to shake it from his mind, to be happy to be in the company of the true warriors. It would not lessen it’s weight upon him. Pippin had now seen the evil and power of the ring and he had held it in his hands.


	14. Darkness Ensues

It was a week’s ride to Rohan but once there they were welcomed greatly by the redeemed King Theoden. He welcomed them with warm food and drink and a place to sleep. He had begun restoring his kingdom to its once former glory, but had fallen into deep carelessness and despair after his son’s passing. When they arrived, Gandalf sent Pippin on an important mission, to light the torches and seek help to the kingdom. An army of urukhai were coming to Rohan to seize the city. With determination and strength he poured the oil on the limbs and lit the great stack so it burned to a bright beacon of fire. He was proud to have been assigned the task, despite going against the King's wishes. He did not believe the other kingdoms would come to their rescue, that he and his army alone must protect their people in Helms Deep.

That night they all slept in the king’s castle in Rohan. King Theoden accommodated them graciously after Gandalf pulled him from Sauron’s possesion and restored him from the sick weak creature which he had been aged to. Gandalf slept with his eyes open, and Aragorn and the others all slept soundly on cots, while Merry and Pippin took the floor. The pallets were laden with soft feathers and they were gifted warm blankets. And yet Pippin could not sleep. All he could think of was the orb Gandalf had taken from him, the very one resting in the wizard's arms just a few feet across the room.

Magnolia awoke with a start and was not sure why. Her blood pumped fast and hard in her veins and something warm was resting on her chest. She pulled the chain from beneath her shirt and realized it was the ruby Gandalf had given her; she looked intently at it as it glowed in the dim darkness of the cave they had made camp in. Frodo and Sam were fast asleep, her awakening having not disturbed them at all. Magnolia then lay back down, trying to ignore the rushing feeling inside her and find sleep again, she would need her rest for who knew how long before she got it again.

Pippin crept towards Gandalf and was startled by his open bright blue eyes. Then he realized he was still and breathing like he was sleeping. He knew he could not see Pippin standing before him. Slowly he reached for the cloth in his arms and took it to his little sleeping space. With eagerness he began to unwrap it, the power pulsing in his veins, trembling with need and selfish intentions. The response was almost immediate when his flesh touched the marble like surface. The great eye appeared burning with fire and all of his sight was taken by the orb. He saw a great white tree aflame and felt the eye prodding his brain, wanting him to reveal the whereabouts of Frodo.

When Noli awoke for the second time, she was no longer in Mordor, no longer surrounded by her sleeping friends. She was in a dimly lit hallway she had never seen before. This was not Rivendell, was she in a dream? That was when she heard a loud painful cry, she knew it was Pippin instinctually. She ran until she saw a door filled with light, from which the sounds were growing louder. Opening the door she flew in without hesitation. There, he was thrown back, something bright and black burning his hands. As if he could not let it go, but desperately wanted to. Her heart broke at the sight, his pain becoming hers. As he yelled Aragorn awoke and took it from him and it knocked him out and the orb rolled away, but Noli ran to Pippin. She put her hands on his face and spoke to him.

“Pippin please! Let it go! Don’t let the evil take you with them.” she said crying and touching the curls in his hair. It seemed then she realized Merry could not see her there, did not even look at her. And Aragorn was on his side slowing coming back to.

“Pippin why? Wake up!” Merry told him, shaking his shoulders with angry tears in his eyes. Then Pippin opened his eyes, blinking and trying very hard to focus on everything around him. Magnolia bent down to kiss his head and then squeezed his hand tight.

Before she could notice anyone else in the room, she awoke back in Mordor, with a start, the ruby cool where it had been warm. She wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or if there had been magic in the necklace Gandalf had given her. She could only hope by seeing Pippin come to, Aragorn would care for him.

Gollum led the three hobbits all over the cliff side it seemed, and they were beginning to wonder if he was leading them the right way. He had proven mostly trustworthy thus far, but his yellow eyes were shifty and more than anything else he cared for the ring. They reached a completely vertical stair way on a great black mountainside, a daunting challenge was before them. The air was freezing, stinging with its frosty bite, but all around them it was still. It seemed they had been walking for an entire never ending day. Had it been weeks? Months? They’d begun to lose count. They could not remember how long ago they’d broken away from the others.

“This way hobbits. We must goes ups,” Gollum said with a toothless smile they were sure was meant to be encouraging. Noli furrowed her brow and bit her lip nervously. Frodo began to approach the first step, ready to climb up, to continue with Gollum blindly. Suddenly Sam and Magnolia found their trust in this creature dissipating.

“Are you sure this is the way?” Sam asked loudly.

“Fats hobbits always suspicious of us. We no like hims. We likes pretty girl hobbits.” he answered and extended a clammy, long thing hand to her.

Then a great scream sliced through the air, piercing and making their ears feel as if they would begin to bleed, and they gazed around the side of the cliff to see a green glowing sanctuary built into its side. Magnolia’s hairs stood up on her arms and neck and she felt a shake move through to her very core. Then they all looked at Frodo as he crumbled over in pain, grasping his chest and crying out. Noli stood before him and knelt down. She reached for his hand and he gripped it tight out of agony and despair, pressed against his chest. Next came a great fluttering of wings and a louder more close scream from within the green glow. Magnolia pulled Frodo up to stand and backed him to the cliff wall, putting herself between Frodo and the dark eerie place.

The Witch King then rose from the castle on a great winged beast. Frodo cried out louder trying to fall over in pain. But Noli put both of her hands beside his head and pressed her forehead against his. She tried to look into his eyes, to understand what he was feeling, to channel his pain to her. He kept his eyes squinted tight and as she pressed herself harder to him as his pain reached its peak. The Witch King flew away off into the distance and Noli couldn’t help but wonder where he was headed.

Frodo slid to the ground again and she backed away from him.

“How did it come this far? It wasn’t mean to.” Sam said with tear filled eyes. Noli felt a sharp quick pain in her heart that came with each beat. There sat her best friend, the love of her life in pain, suffering before her and all she could do was sit there and watch. Tears started to well but she swallowed hard and blinked them back harder.

“You shouldn’t have done that Noli. You can’t protect me. And I don’t need you trying.” Frodo said pulling her from her thoughts, his tone sharp and distant. His words stung as she realized the reason he had spoken so harshly was because he was mostly gone from them. Gone beyond their reach. Until the ring was gone from around his neck this was who he was right now. She looked away from him and he then turned towards the upright slippery stairs, ascending ahead of the others. Sam gestured for Magnolia to follow him, wanting to be behind her in case something happened and he could help or catch her. It was as if the rock and stone were covered by a thick film of slime that made them difficult to grip at times. Noli’s riding gloves helped her to hold them better, yet she still almost slipped and Sam had to lift her foot so she could steady herself again.


	15. Magnolia's Death

They finally found a small cave on a cliff's edge near the stairs and stopped to rest. They were panting and weak from the steep climb and knew their hands and feet needed a break before one of them lost their grip. Frodo huddled to a wall, his fist clenched over the ring as if at any second it would be stolen from him. It made Sam and Magnolia sad to see the complete mistrust in his eyes, especially at them.

“He’s slipping Magnolia.” Sam said to her quietly, sitting close to her across the cave wall from where Frodo sulked. Gollum was quietly creeping around the mouth of the cave, grinning evily. He and the other he referred to when speaking to himself were making vicious plans to get back their precious, unbeknownst to she or Sam.

“I know Sam. What I don’t know is how to pull him back. I’m frightened, and am getting discouraged.” she said, looking away at her own pitiful admission, feeling the hopelessness she had tried to keep at bay for so long.

“Don’t do that. We just may have to carry him through. Like you said. I thought it was brave the way you tried to protect him.” he said, trying to encourage a smile from her sweet face.

“Thank you.” she said with a small sideways grin. Then he put his arm around her and gave her a light squeeze, the gesture comforting and warm despite the emptiness and cold they were drowning in. Frodo had an awful feeling in his gut, and when Sam smiled at him, he knew why. Carefully Magnolia slept against Sam's chest, finding peace in the warmth of a close friend and calm in the face of the storm. Sam had been strong and hopeful most of this journey, and if there was one thing Magnolia knew it was that he would remain loyal to Frodo and the mission's end. For only a moment, she was home and could smell wildflowers and baked bread, see the sun drenched lanes. They were just little kids again, and Sam was hugging her after a fish had bit her finger so hard it bled, and she didn't want the other boys to see her crying because they would tease her mercilessly for being another silly girl.

They slowly woke up, Sam then Magnolia and then Frodo. Noli eased from Sam, tightened her pony tail and wiped her eyes feeling a tinge stronger from the peaceful sleep. She smiled at Sam, grateful to have to not be the only strong one, thankful he was here. Sam slowly opened the bag he had been carrying and Frodo walked to them where they had been sleeping. She had hoped for a second he had remembered the kind of hobbit he was, that the harshness of his words before had merely been a product of his exhaustion.

“The bread! It’s gone!” Sam exclaimed ruffling through his bag, his voice shaking. Noli stood up to look into his bag with him, shaking out a spare cloak and clothes, hoping perhaps they were just overlooking it. Gollum came to stand beside Frodo as she and Sam looked all around for the missing bread.

“That was our last bit of food.” Magnolia said sadly, feeling the hopelessness seeping back into her heart. Gollum stared at all of them, his big yellow eyes blinking widely at the scene taking place. Sam looked at him then and felt rage boiling deep in the pit of his stomach.

“He took it. I know he did.” Sam said trying to reach out and grab him. Gollum ran behind Frodo and hid and Noli took hold of Sam’s arm, wanting to keep the peact.

“Wait Sam. Maybe it fell out. This has been a hard climb. Who knows? Maybe we ran out a long time ago.” Magnolia said trying desperately to find an answer, anything to prevent the rising anger from escalating.

“No I rationed it. So there’d be enough for the journey home.” he said firmly and his words stung at the very idea. There would be no journey home and Magnolia wasn't sure when it was she had accepted that fact, but somewhere inside she knew.

“What’s this precious?” Gollum asked climbing on a rock near Sam to reach with long gray fingers and dust something from his shoulder, “Breads crumbs on his cloakses. He took it.” Gollum said pointing and angry.

“Of course I didn’t.” Sam said, distraught. Noli looked at Frodo, waiting to see him defend Sam to Gollum, waiting for a sign that the rational, dear and devoted friend was still there. But Noli felt her stomach drop as she realized he would not. He would stand there and watch Gollum accuse and lie about Sam. She knew there was no way he'd eaten it, Sam had not a trace of selfishness in him, but more to the point she'd been sleeping by him all night.

“I’ve seen him. Fat hobbits always stuffing his face. And her, always snuggling to him, always loving on him. Pretty hobbits is ugly inside, only loves fats hobbits.” Gollum accused. As the words hit Noli she withdrew her sword, blinded by her hatred and fury. She charged him sword raised but Frodo stepped before her to protect him. She would have never have actually hurt the creature, but anger was flooding through her fast and uncontrollable.

“Frodo no. He’s tearing us apart. Don’t you see?” she asked, begging with tears in her fierce green eyes.

“All I see is that I do not need you two anymore. Go home.” Frodo said bluntly, his voice cold and distant. Magnolia wanted to burst into tears at his words, at the idea that they could go home, go back to how things were. She could no sooner leave him to become like Gollum as she could cut off her own arm. He made his way towards the mouth of the cave, shouldering his bag and to the climbing stairs.

“But you love me Frodo. You’re my heart, remember?” she asked tearfully reaching for his arm as he reached for the fist stair.

“Yeah and that love we made. It wasn’t wonderful like I was told it would be.” he said and walked away. Magnolia covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes, feeling stung as if he has slapped her. Then she crossed her arms over her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick.

“He didn’t mean that.” Sam said reaching for her shoulder, unable to stand the sight of her in tears.

“No it isn’t him.” she said through gritted teeth staring at the stair way. “It’s that damn thing around his neck.”. She then fell where she stood and started to cry, wondering where did she go from there, where were she and Sam to turn. She had been afraid to follow Frodo, afraid he might stab her again with his cold words or run away from the path to Mount Doom. They sat there for long moments, the hopelessness setting in and her tears beginning to dry out, Sam merely sitting by her, holding her close and feeling sad for her and for himself. He had never been able to stand the sight of Magnolia crying, the way her eyes filled with tears and her eyes turning almost blue, her little nose turning red on the end. Everything she had been through, all she had stood for now seemed to be a lie. She closed her eyes a long moment, trying to forget the pain and her deep stabbing hunger.

As Magnolia sat there with her eyes closed, she suddenly felt the warmth of the ruby around her neck, and heard nothing but the beating of her own heart. What had she forgotten, what did she need to know to carry on?

“I am very glad you are alright. There is more to you Magnolia Took than you allow yourself to believe. You’re heart is something very special; you can always follow it and know it will never steer you wrong. It cannot be fooled or tempted by darkness. It is something pure and very much full of light.”. She heard the words as if she were back in Rivendell, as if Gandalf were still standing before her, that knowing smile and hopeful glimmer in his eyes. Her heart longed to be in that place again, to feel the sunlight warming her skin, to be in bed with Frodo beneath a tent of stars wrapped up in exhaustion from their passion. She had been safe and whole, and had so much hope in her heart, and if she let it go now, then the darkness won.  


Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up from where she sat. There was no telling how far ahead he was, but she would catch up, she would always find him. She stood and placed her sword back inside its scabbard, then she looked at Sam.

“We are his friends, and if we love him like we say we do, we will go and save him. There is no other choice. Gollum will hurt him or worst, he will become what Gollum is.” she said. She helped Sam up and approached the stairs.

We haven’t much time, we must hurry before something happens.” she said grabbing hold of the first step and beginning to climb again.

Hours went by and Sam and Magnolia did not stop, but with each step up they felt themselves weakening, and soon Noli felt her will faltering. Then, as the rocks became more and more slick under her grip from the blood and cuts in her palms she began to slip every few steps. Her feet would stumble and her stomach would drop, knowing it was a very long way down.

“Perhaps we should take a break Magnolia.” Sam said, knowing she was more determined before. She was about to respond to him rather stubbornly that they couldn't, when suddenly she slipped again her feet coming completely off of the Cliffside wall, her hands completely releasing from the steps. Her fingers grasped at the ledge, but the weight of her own body caused her fingers to slide down. Magnolia let out a scream and reached back for the cliff hoping to regain her footing but she could not, and before she could scream again, she was falling. She felt Sam’s hand brush her arms but he did not reach her in time and she kept going past him.

The pain nearly took his breath as he realized Noli could not have survived the fall, she was so small, and if she had by the time he got to her, she would be dead. He tried to swallow his tears but could not. Standing on the step he began to cry and wish they had never gone to Rivendell, never decided to take the ring. His friends had chosen a burden none of them were ready for, and now if he did not find Frodo quickly, he would die too. With a heavy heart and eyes filled with tears Sam continued on his pursuit, because despite his sadness and grief he knew Magnolia would have wanted him to find Frodo. He cried and cried, teeth gritted and pain ripping through him deeper than starvation, promising he would get Noli's body. Her body. The thought brought a new wave of tears, he was completely distraught.


	16. Shelob's Lair

The light was bright and blinding at first, and lit the White Hall through the long pain glass windows. Magnolia walked quietly through this great white hall and her footsteps were silent. She looked down at her hands and feet to realize they were clean, the skin unbroken and tan like it had been after long summer days in the river and sunshine. She wore a white dress with narrow straps for sleeves, the material flowing and shimmering like a pearl, her feet bare. She felt her heart racing as she realized she might have died, that she was in the place beyond the Final Resting place. She wanted to cry or scream or run back to the life she knew, back to the awful journey she had not completed. She wanted to cry because she had come so far, too far and was defeated by something so silly as a fall, tripping over her feet, but no tears or sounds came from her throat.

Then she saw Pippin across the long white hall, standing by a King having his supper. She began to walk to him and slowly reached her arms around him when he was near, letting the warmth of his body seep into hers. She had left him and it broke her heart. He did not move, did not even look at her. Then she realized he could not see her or feel her there and with fear she let him go, thinking she as really and truly dead and this was the last time she would ever see her younger brother.

“Oh Pippin. I failed you. I failed everyone.” she whispered hoarsely, tears glimmering in her sparkling green eyes.

“Come sing me a song.” the King said to Pippin, an order. Magnolia looked at Pippin a long moment afraid she might never see him again, taking in the despair in his eyes so like hers, the proud and tall posture with which he stood. He wore chain mail, like a knight and the crest of a white tree on his chest. There he was her little brother, dressed as a soldier, a knight. It was so unlike him, so contrary to his fun loving and joyous spirit it tore at her heart.

“I have no songs for dark times, worthy of Kings in White Halls. No songs of war and a battle where many will die.” Pippin said, biting the last words as he said them, and she realized this man had angered him.

“And what makes your songs unworthy of my halls? Come now sing!” the King demanded.

Pippin swallowed hard and Magnolia lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, wishing he could feel her there, wishing he could just know how very much she had loved him since before he was born.

“Home is behind, the world ahead  
and there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow, to the edge of night.  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Distant shadow cloud and shade  
All shall fade, and all shadows…  
Fade.”

As Pippin sang Magnolia saw soldiers on battlefields, men and elves fighting orcs and Uruk hai. Middle Earth would single handedly destroy itself over the ring, nothing but death would come until the ring no longer existed. Pippin bent his head as she saw big round tears fall from his eyes. She reached to hug him, but he did not give under her affection, stood strong and solid, his body straight and firm as a knight’s stance, his face a grieving expression with tears. It couldn’t end this way. She couldn’t let it.

Sam found Frodo just as the Spider sent her stinger into his stomach, his fear quickly replaced by anger. He crumpled to the ground and she began to wrap his limp in her web. Sam then drew his sword and with his star and weapon in hand he charged at the spider, anger filling him at having lost another friend, of watching someone else die before his eyes. She wretched back at the brightness of the star and Sam was able to cut her and incite a hiss from its large and frightening mouth. Then as he charged at the great beast again she ran inside her cave and hid.

Quickly Sam ran to Frodo, ripping the webbing from his face. He was cold and pale, his eyes looking at Sam without seeing and his chest didn't move with the rise and fall of breath. He cursed and slammed his fist to the dirt, afraid he had let Frodo die too. It was too much and he wanted to stay there and die with him. Then the sound of chattering and angry orcs came, and carefully he unhooked the chain from Frodo’s neck and ran to hide behind the cliff’s edge, leaving Frodo's limp body as they came closer.

“Looks like old Shelob’s been having a bit of fun.” one said to the other two.

“Didn’t finish her food. She must not be hungry.” another said.

“He’s still alive this one. Just stung. Let’s see what he’s got on him before he wakes.” the leader of the small group said. Then, one of the smaller ones threw Frodo over his shoulder, like a potato sack and began carrying him off. Snickering and gargling the three marched off with their find with no hesitation. Sam cursed himself for not knowing better but now he at least had that bit of hope. Frodo was still alive, and the orcs would not find the ring. He was smart enough to take that from Frodo’s neck, hoping to destroy it if Frodo’s journey had ended.

Magnolia felt her breath come to her in a rapid burst, inhaling hard and coughing out the rest, her chest aching like it had been slammed into beneath an iron hammer. She was in inexplicable pain, her sides feeling as if they had been torn open, probably meaning her ribs were cracked or broken. Her head felt as if it was split in two and as she reached up and felt the blood running down her cheek she was sure her head had crashed into something. She looked up at the Cliffside to realize she hadn’t fallen too terribly far, but knew it would still be much harder now that she had nearly killed herself falling to get back up. She fully intended on catching up to Frodo and Sam. This was her mission now too, and if she had survived so many trials that should have claimed her life then she took that to mean she needed to continue.

She pulled herself up and tried to stand. As soon as she stood upright the pain in her head and side may her stomach turn over instantly. She lurched against the wall and as her stomach tried to empty itself nothing came out from the lack of food. She was dizzy before the world finally righted itself again. She swallowed hard and then turned to the wall. Shaking and tired she climbed slowly this time, choosing her steps with care. Magnolia wasn’t sure how far ahead Sam would be but she hoped she would find him and Frodo together .


	17. A Lesson in Magnolias

Sam took his time, keeping his distance as the orcs carried Frodo to a tower deeper into the path, but never loosing sight of his friend. He only had to think a moment before he came up with a clever plan once they took him within a tall tower with a tall winding staircase and a black smith's fire burning in the center. Using his sword and Frodo’s, he played his shadow on the wall growling and grunting like a large beast. When the orcs ran to seek out their predator, Sam lunged with both swords held high and his anger driving his fight. With single blows he threw them into the fire pit at the center of the tower, a long fall sending them burning. The orcs were so taken off guard they fell with little effort on Sam's part. Then, he rushed beside where Frodo lay tied up on the cold stone floor and quickly handed him his shirt, waistcoat, and cloak.

Once at the top of the cliff, Magnolia looked around for Sam and Frodo, but found very little evidence they had been there at all on the ledge. There was a big dark cave with webs inside of which she'd rather not think on. Then, to the left was a path flattened out between the rocks and stone, leading to a light in the distance. She remembered the star in her bag and decided she should see that it wasn't broken in her tumble. When it came out she was disappointed to find the light out, the crystal blinking back at her dimly. She slowly made her way to the path quietly to avoid what may be sleeping in the cave, and then the light ignited. She walked a while longer before coming to a small tower. At the base of the stairs and from the inside she heard the voices of her Frodo and Sam and slowly tried to make her way up the winding case.

“Thank you, Sam. What do we do? They took the ring!” Frodo said buttoning up his shirt, panic widening his big blue eyes.

“No they didn’t Mr. Frodo.” Sam said, slowly pulling the ring from his pocket. He held it there a moment, stopping and hesitating before passing it to Frodo. Before he could release the chain Frodo had reached up and snatched the ring from his hand. Sam looked hurt and sad that Frodo could not trust him to handle the ring.

“I just don’t want it doing to you what it’s done to me.” Frodo told him kindly after seeing the hurt and betrayal in his eyes, then he looked around Sam to realize someone very important was missing.

“Where’s Magnolia, Sam?” he asked him with his brows furrowing. Sam looked down and began to fight back the tears at their loss. As he let out a sob a deep slicing pain went through every cell in Frodo's body. Sam could hardly tell him what had occurred, he knew it would devastate Frodo just as it had ripped a hole in his soul.

“She… fell. I tried to grab her. She was just so small and we were damn near the top.” Sam said tears falling down his cheeks in fast rivers.

“I didn’t mean for anyone to die. Especially not… her.” Frodo said standing and feeling as if a boulder had fallen upon him, as if someone were turning him inside out. His chest felt as if it were breaking open, “I’m so sorry Sam. I should’ve never left you two. And the things I said… to her…” he said the devastation taking him over as a sob ripped from his throat.

“Frodo…? Sam…?” a small shaking voice said, soft like a flower's petals. When the two turned around there stood Magnolia, one hand supporting herself on the wall the other hand on her side. Frodo rushed to her and tenderly wrapped his arms around her, running his hand down the back of her head. When he let her go, Sam walked over and then hugged her too.

“I didn’t fall as far as it looked, the fog hid me for the most part. I was unconscious a moment. There’s a war in Middle Earth, with creatures single handedly attempting to destroy man kind. We must… press on…to Mount Doom.” she said, the pain sharpening in her sides and her face wincing as she spoke.

“We cannot just walk the rest of the way. The Eye will see us, and from there we will be hunted, captured, killed. And not quickly.” Frodo said, voicing his fear about the remainder of their task.

“That’s why we will wear orc armour.” Magnolia said leaning against the wall and trying to catch her breath against the pain she felt in every bone.

“You’re hurt Magnolia. You could never hold the weight of it after you’ve nearly been killed.” Sam said firmly, crossing his arms and looking her over with fear and sadness.

“And they still might know we are hobbits.” Frodo said, adding in to try and talk her out of the idea.

“We have to try. I said I wanted to, that I would take the ring to Mordor and destroy it. I will. There’s no going back now, we wouldn’t make it. We very well may die but at least no one could say we didn’t try. And we would leave the world having destroye the ring, with the opportunity to heal and make things new.” she said, face firm and eyes harsh and sharp as emeralds. Her voice was louder when she spoke, her sincerity reverberating in every syllable.

For a moment, Frodo was taken back to a much simpler time. Magnolia had just turned seventeen and was as wild as ever. She had decided instead of sneaking to the woods to drink ale and smoke pipe weed with the boys she would do it wherever she wanted. She’d play cards with the older hobbits that inhabited the old Pub and smoke with them, flirting shamelessly and laughing too loud, singing at the top of her voice whenever she had the fancy. Then she’d take in too much and Frodo would find her trying to nap on the bar itself. Rosie would call for Frodo then, to take her home.

One warm spring night Gandalf was in The Shire, stopping by to see Bilbo. He walked with Frodo to collect Magnolia from the pub, laughing all the while at the young hobbit girl whose charm had caused such a stir. While carrying her home, Gandalf was smiling and chuckling to himself, knowing Frodo was frustrated with his drunken little soul mate in his arms. She was snoring softly and her lips were open, causing a small drop of drool to slide from the corner of her mouth, and looking beautiful and adorable as she did so. Frodo was keeping his footing and walking straight ahead, unsure of where Pippin was and what mischief he might have to get the other Took sibling out of.

“She’s so stubborn. She knows not to drink too much and smoke pipeweed too. She can’t handle much ale anyway. It’s like she’s got to prove she can handle anything.” Frodo said, glancing at her face and shaking his head.

“Do you know anything of Magnolias, my dear Frodo?” Gandalf asked him, a knowing glimmer in his eyes as he looked down at him.

“They’re lovely flowers.” he answered absent mindedly, never really sure where the old man's questions would lead to.

“Yes very true. But they are rather special flowers you see, my dear Frodo. When winter comes, while all of the other flowers die and hide in the earth from the cold winter's storm and frost, Magnolia’s remain a stubborn beautiful and in bloom. Their leaves a bright glossy green, their flowers blinking in winter sunlight.” Gandalf told him rather seriously. Frodo stopped walking and looked at the girl in his arms and with one look at her sweet curved sleeping face he knew what Gandalf was trying to tell him. He knew that’s why she was named Magnolia.


	18. Facing Battle

Among the orcs Sam had killed they were able to snatch bits of armour like chest plates and other items. Frodo carefully placed some around Magnolia’s torso, trying to be gentle since the weight alone would knock her down. She winced slightly but shook it off to stand up straight. She placed her helmet on herself and all that was truly visible from the narrow slit was her glimmering green eyes. The armor was uncomfortable and heavy, shifting her ribs and causing a crushing sensation in most of her body, but it did not matter anymore. Nothing did. Not food nor water nor sleep or comfort. They were nearly finished with what they had set out to do so long ago, and despite their struggles they would follow through with their word, until death.

In Minas Tirith Pippin stood in Gandalf’s room, in full armor and chain mail, his sword tied to his waste and looked about the white city. He had never looked more tiny to Gandalf. His big green eyes so much like his sister's were sad and filled with pain, sadness and anguish.  


“It’s so quiet.” Pippin said softly, as if not to disturb a sleeping beast. Gandalf stood and walked to stand beside him at the balcony.

“It’s the deep breath before the plunge.” Gandalf told him, and he knew now Pippin had grown up, changed. He knew what the world really had in it, the depths of darkness. He knew Pippin needed desperately to prove his worth, and would if only given the chance. And Gandalf knew his chance would come soon. Not in battle as a soldier but something much deeper and more important, something only an extraordinary hobbit could do.

“It’s maddening. Waiting to die. The battle is not what I fear, but waiting on the edge of one I must fight in is nearly unbearable.” Pippin said, looking down at his fingers, hoping his words did not sound as foolish as they frequently did to his companion whom had been so quiet he wondered if he was even listening.

“Die? No Peregrin. We never really die. It’s easier than falling asleep. You simply, reach the final resting places and sail away. Then in the distance you see it. White shores and glimmering peace and beauty.”Gandalf said. Pippin hung to his every word, imagining that beautiful place in his mind’s eye. He then knew, if he should be killed in battle, death itself would not be so bad after all. It 

“Do you think there is hope, Gandalf? For my sister and Frodo and Sam?” he asked, his voice flat.

“There is always hope Peregrin, and we must keep ours in them alive.” Gandalf told him, his hand resting on his shoulder.

Every knight prepared and stood ready at the outer walls of the castle, while some stood their guard at the watchtowers and balconies. The thunder rolled as hundreds upon thousands of orcs marched to them. Gandalf stood at Pippin’s side upon a terrace. The small hobbit was frightened, but had not seen his voluntary service bringing him here, to the face of war.

“Please God. Help me to be brave, and strong.”, he whispered to himself, closing his eyes a brief moment. He thought about how he had come to be a small, useless hobbit in Knight’s armor, a sheep in wolf’s clothing. The King had asked him where they had come from, why a hobbit would be so far from his homeland. He told him of his friends, his wonderful sister, and how they had set out from Rivendell together, to destroy the ring. Then he was asked of Boromir. Gandalf had warned Pippin not to mention him, that the King would be bitter, even angry at the loss of his eldest son. Peregrin bowed his head and told him how Boromir had died most nobly. That he had died to save Frodo, the ring bearer, and himself and Merry. It was his valiant contribution to see the ring was destroyed, to keep the Halflings form the Uruk Hai.

“I give you my service. To pay my dues to you and my good friend Boromir. Please accept my offer.” he said. On that same day he was knighted, and Pippin pledged to serve Minas Tirith for life and in death. There were special chain mail and a helmet made to fit his tiny hobbit form. Gandalf had at first seemed frustrated with Pippin, what he had done had been bold and irrational. Serving a King that did not want him, would never appreciate him. But Gandalf, too, knew Pippin’s heart and knew he was doing what he felt was right. Pippin believed it was what Magnolia would have done, for she had always been bent on righting wrongs. She was brave and stubborn and he wanted to honor her and make her proud, his atonement for robbing her of their mother.

Standing on the brink of battle, Pippin found himself missing Merry. They had been inseparable since young children, the very best of friends. In fact, they were brothers. It was often said that Merry and Pippin were each other’s right arm, and one never stirred up trouble without the other close beside him. But Gandalf came to Pippin and told him that he and Pippin must ride off together when they had stayed in the Kingdom of Rohan. He and Merry had been practicing their sword fighting, wanting to do very well at their next encounter with the nazgul, or orcs.

“Come with me Peregrin Took!” Gandalf had demanded.

“Where do you think we are going?” Pippin asked Merry quietly, both of them falling instep behind Gandalf.

“This is serious Pippin. We are on the brink of a great and deadly battle. I’m afraid I am not going with you.” Merry told him, his mouth in a tight hard line. Pippin’s eyebrows furrowed together, he was concerned and almost cross. He couldn’t go anywhere without Merry.

Inside the stables, Gandalf hoisted Pippin onto his great white mustang Shadowfax, confirming that Pippin would go off with Gandalf and leave Merry behind in Rohan. Merry then handed Pippin a small leaf folded into a perfect parcel. Pippin took it, his mouth ajar his eyes filled with fear and tears. It hurt him deep to think of being without his best friend. He found it quite was like someone was actually ripping his right arm off. And suddenly he understood the expression. Then Pippin opened the package with tears in his eyes and a face full of hurt.

“The last of the Longbottom leaf?” Pippin asked in shock, knowing for sure now they would be parted, for Merry loved it as much as he did and was giving him his share. It was the way of their kind, to be drawn to those nearest and kindest to them, to love with full and open hearts be it their brothers, their friends, siblings, children and wives.

Choking on his words, Merry said, “I know you’re out. You smoke too much Pip.”, the words slowly getting caught in his throat.

“But we’ll see each other again, won’t we? Soon?”Pippin asked him, his words slowly choking him too.

“I don’t know, Pip. I don’t know.”, Merry answered. And with that Gandlalf rode away, the gap between Merry and his best friend widening. It hurt Gandalf’s heart to pull them away like that, but he knew if his plans worked, the two would be reunited again soon, having conquered great adversaries with stories to tell over pipeweed and ale.


	19. A Hobbit's Worth

The enemy began their attack quickly and the white city immediately began to strike back. Their foes were strong and merciless with uruk hai, giants, and slings throwing great boulders in an attempt to breech the city walls. Flying over their enemy was the Witch King on a great winged beast with a long neck and razor sharp teeth and piercing eyes. Pippin tried to stop the trembling in his hands and knees, he tried to stand brave, straight and tall like the other knights. If ever there was a time to prove he had courage and strength, it was now. He tried to keep his hope, for Frodo, Sam and Magnolia at the front of his mind, believing in his sister making him strong, for if she could get the ring to Mordor with the others, then surely he could kill these creatures of death and destruction in her honor.

The battle raged for hours and Gandalf fought with the soldiers and all the while trying to keep Pippin within his view. He had become the best soldier a hobbit could, but still the men struggled to defeat the orcs , so Pippin had an even higher chance of faltering. They were severely outnumbered and when it seemed the city was destroyed, it seemed it would be lost to the darkness, and the casualties too high for a victory to be considered. Then, in the distance, came an army of men in glimmering golden armour, bearing shields, spears, swords and riding glorious horses stomping and snorting. Aragorn led them beside King Theoden and charged at the enemy from the sunrise, trapping the uruk hai and orcs between the white city and King Theoden’s army. The distraction caused at least half of their enemy to relent from the castle to the battlefield, to take on their new enemy.

As night began to fall, all was silent as dead soldiers and creatures of darkness scattered the land, blood pooling into the dirt. The knights of Minas Tirith had pushed their oppressors back from the Kingdom walls and saved their homeland. At the end of what should have been a battle worth celebrating, the men on the balcomies and watch towers stopped searching for survivors, as they watched the king’s son, Faramir carried in on a long stretch of cloth. They all removed their helmets, bowing their heads in silence as he passed them, his appearance that of death. Pippin flew from his post and followed the soldiers to the courtyard where they lay him down beneath the white tree, all was silent and Pippin felt his breath hitch in his throat. Another death and he felt mourning creep over his soul. Suddenly, the King rushed from his hall crying out as if in inexplicable pain, his sobs deafening and echoing as it bounced from the white marble. But when Pippin looked into his face as the man drew nearer to his late son, he saw no actual tears falling from his eyes.

As Pippin then looked upon Boromir’s younger brother's peaceful face, he saw his eyes squint in pain and his head tilt from side to side. Then, he looked at the King again, waiting for him to realize his son was alive. The King had been cruel to his youngest son, bitter and stricken with grief over his first born’s death, but Pippin wanted to believe he had not meant to lose another son, that perhaps he would make amends. He had kept Faramir at a distance, sending him to defend the outer fortress of their kingdom. His last words to Faramir had been, “Die honorably. If you can.”. Faramir had been devastated, wishing he had never been born and that it had been he that had died in Boromir's stead, had even taken the words to heart and set out to fight in a battle that was already nearly lost.

“He’s still alive! He needs aid your highness!” Pippin exclaimed, hoping the king would come to the realization and heal his son. They could be a family, Faramir and his father could grieve Boromir as a father and son whom loved one another.

“He must be burned, in the hall of my fathers. Let us take him to the mausoleum.” the King said in a monotone voice, devoid of all emotion.

Stricken with panic Pippin walked in front of the king to stop his stride as the soldiers lifted Faramir and began to follow his lead, “He’s alive. Faramir needs aid he is wounded!” Pippin told him, trying to block him from his path to kill his son, shouting defiantly. The King simply threw Pippin from his path, lifting him by his shirt collar and knocking him to the cold marble of the court yard.

“You are discharged from my services Peregin Took. May you find use somewhere else. As much as a useless Halfling can.” the king said coldly. The words did not sting or hurt Pippin’s heart. Not like if they had come from Gandalf or Aragorn. No, they were merely words from a bitter empty King. Quickly Pippin pulled himself from the ground scrambling and ran to seek out Gandalf, for if anyone could change a King’s mind it was the great wizard. He would not allow anyone else's life to end on his watch. There the wizard stood white and powerful before the Witch King causing Pippin to stop his run in fear and wonder. With a strike of his staff the beast the Witch King was upon flew him away with haste, seeing an unspoken threat in what appeared to be an old man.

Gandalf rushed to Pippin, standing back afraid, “You left my sight Peregrin! I was worried for you. Speak what is the matter!” he commanded, his voice deep and commanding.

“It’s Faramir, the King’s son. He is alive, but the King is trying to burn him. He discharged me from his services for trying to tell him the truth.” Pippin told him hastily.

Gandalf stormed past him, anger filling his piercing blue gaze as he walked to Mina Tirith. Immediately he made his way to the mausoleum, Pippin in tow behind him running to keep up. They burst through the doors to find the King pouring oil over himself and his son, on a pile of brush and sticks. Behind them stood two guardsmen with flaming torches.

“Stop now! Your son lives!” Gandalf demanded, his voice booming with power reminiscent of when he faced down the Balrog in the mines. With one look at Gandalf and Pippin, the King snatched one of the burning torches from his guard and began the fire, leaving his son to burn alive. Panic shot through Pippin, wondering how he would ever be able to help as his eyes looked furtively around for some water. To Pippin’s great astonishment, Gandalf swiped his staff through the air and knocked the King in the head with it as the cowardly man stumbled away. The guards immediately snatched Gandalf by his long cloaks to protect their leader from further blows. The heat emanated to the stone walls of the room as Pippin gazed at the fire and seeing the rise and fall of Faramir's chest.

As Gandalf struggled to release himself from the guards hold, Pippin felt adrenaline push his tiny body into action with a plan to save Faramir. He himself would dive into the fire and pull them both back out. Something deep in his heart told him he would not be burned as the flames licked down the limbs and brush. He climbed the brush to get to the top, nearing the hot flames and feeling fire on his hands. The King snatched his ankle, trying to pull him back to the marble floor. The tiny hobbit would not have it and yanked himself free with a yell. He then launched himself with in the fire, covering Faramir like a shield from further harm. With all of the strength he could muster, he gripped Faramir’s shirtfront and pulled him up and over. In a roll they both were off of the brush and out of the fire, hair smoking and sweating from the heat.

In a raged fury the King snatched the second burning torch, but was suddenly stopped when he saw his son’s eyes open as Pippin moved off of the man he had saved. In awe and shock he stood there, ashamed of himself, of his blind and misplaced anger and grief. The oil on his robe drew the torch’s flame to him, and in a second the man was completely ablaze, the sight draining the blood from the hobbit's face. He ran from the mausoleum, from the court yard and from the castle, to plummet past the fighting soldiers and knights before falling from the high point of Minas Tirith. There on the ledge the gurdsmen, Gandalf, and Pippin stood in awe, frozen at the frightening memory of the King running and burning. Then Pippin knelt beside Faramir and put his hand on the man’s cheek. “You’re going to be alright. We’ll get you all patched up.” Pippin told him confidently, trying to focus on anything but the terrifying sight of a human burning alive.

Faramir grabbed Pippin’s hand to grasp it tight before the hobbit pulled away and said, “You saved me little one. Thank you.” he whispered hoarsely. With a small smile Pippin watched as the fire was put out and Faramir taken to be nursed from his wounds. Gandalf looked at him smiling, his eyes glowing with pride at the little Halfling. It was true Pippin was more than the fool he often played at. He had the heat of a soldier, and had stood to fight as one with men when it was least expected of him. He had dove into fire, risked himself getting burned to do what was right and to save the King’s son, and not once had he looked about for recognition for his actions. He had merely done what his heart had told him was right, had overcome great fear in the face of adversity.

The battle was reaching its end, the enemy defeated. “Had it not been for King Theoden’s army, I don’t think we would have won.” Pippin said to Gandalf seriously.

“Yes I know you are right, Peregrin. Now we shall help gather the wounded. You may want to seek out Merry. I believe he was in there ranks.” Gandalf told him sternly.

Pippin was immediately distraught and flew into the battlefield at a run, screaming Merry’s name all the while. He was very afraid, afraid he would find his friend a corpse or damaged beyond repair. He called him over and over, screaming his name, becoming desperate and hoarse as tears streaked down his face.

When at last he found him beneath a large beast, he was terribly injured, a wound on his side and an orc lying over him. More than anything he looked exhausted, nearly defeated and inside Pippin felt a piece of him break. With all of his might he shoved the dead orc from his friend and hit his knees. He lifted his brother’s head in his hand and through tears smiled as he found breath in his chest and life in his eyes as he looked back up at him.

“Merry it’s me!” he exclaimed happily, trying to appear cheerful and brave.

“There you are Pip.” Merry whispered with a wry half grin.

“I was afraid you’d died. You can’t do that to me Merry. We have to make it home to marry beautiful twins who will carry us to bed after too much ale. And the Longbottum leaf. I still have it.” Pippin told him, pulling it from his pocket beneath his chainmail. Merry only smiled, trying to laugh a small hoarse laugh.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Pippin said and carefully, he looped Merry’s arm over his shoulders, hoisting him from the ground with ease and gentleness, knowing Merry was injured. Together they walked, Pippin supporting Merry out of the battlefield and back to the castle. Once there, Merry was cared for as a soldier of men, and was quickly restored from his wounds. Then the fellowship re convened in the hall, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli revived from the battle as well having dealt more blows than they had taken. But something was wrong, something eerie filled the air as they gathered and waited for someone to speak. Mordor was quiet, still in the distance.


	20. No Chance

“They are near Mt. Doom. The eye is looking for them.” Gandalf said darkly and breaking the ominous silence that had befallen all of them.

“They do not have a chance.” Legolas said sadly, seeing ahead.

Merry and Pippin both looked at each other worriedly and bowed their heads, terribly pained at those words, discouraged knowing that Magnolia and Frodo and Sam had gotten so far to be defeated anyway. Pippin hoped they were all still together, all still alive. He did not know for sure, though and the not knowing was terrifying. But he had to believe it. If his sister was gone, he’d be devastated, beyond lost. She was more than his sister, she had been a mother and stepped up to the position without ever asking for anything in return. She had never acted as if it were a chore to care for him and make sure he ate his breafasts, or complained that being the head of their household had robbed her of her childhood, and the worst part was she had loved him fiercely, as he imagined their mother would have, had he not killed her. She deserved more, so much more than to die in that dark fiery hell and all he could do was sit in that quiet hall and ponder all of the things he had not told her, about what she had meant to him, how sorry he was that his life had cost their mother theirs and that her sacrifices had not been in vain, because he had lived so happily and carefree.

Magnolia was tired and wearier than she could ever remember, even more so than when she was sick and falling from her feet. Pain ripped through her at every movement and she had no idea what or how she kept moving. She looked over to the person she had loved fiercely and her heart ached for Frodo because he was suffering far more, exhausted beyond what she felt. The suffocating heat of Mordor seeming to come from Mt. Doom did not help their circumstances either, each exhausted breath burning their lungs and scratching their throats like knives. Frodo looked sick and thin and Noli could only hurt for him as they continued to the mountain on sore and tired legs. Their armor had been shed when they were within a mile of the mountain, it was no longer necessary and had been too heavy for the climb that awaited. They eye searched for them, sweeping the land like a beacon sweeping the sea for ships and she Sam and took turns shielding Frodo from its piercing gaze as he would not take the ring off and it drew the eye like a magnet.

When the eye found them, Frodo was dragged to the ground crying out in pain clutching the ring to his chest. Magnolia tried to lay over him, to protect him with her body and block whatever force tortured him so relentlessly. He continued to scream, his hand gripping the place on his chest where the Nazgul had penetrated his skin as she kissed his head in an effort to ease his pain and bring him comfort.

“I can’t do this anymore.” he said out of breath, tears in his deep blue eyes when the torture eased.

Laying her hand on his cheek, she told him, “Yes you can, Frodo. I love you, with all of my heart. You are my heart remember? I’ll see this through with you. I need my best friend back. I need the love of my life back, but I cannot have that until the ring is destroyed.” she told him, biting back tears and her face fierce with courage as she looked down into his eyes holding his focus. Slowly he reached up and touched the special place he had that night in Rivendell, the place where her neck turned to soft tender shoulder and ran his thumb there tenderly.

“Look what I’ve done to you. My sweet princess of hobbits, my beautiful Magnolia. It’s my fault you're going to die. That the three of us will. It’s my fault you are weak, dirty, and crushed. I don’t deserve life. How will I ever live with myself knowing I’ve damn near killed you myself? At my hands?” he asked, sobbing as he stared into her breath taking green eyes, a brighter emerald than the grass of the Shire.  


She cried hard at his words, the tears running rivers in the ash and dirt on her cheeks as she fiercely tried to blink them back.

“By destroying it, by coming back to me as yourself before the ring. I only ask for one more moment with you, the you unburdened by the ring or stab wounds from black riders.” she said, her teeth gritted, the words coming out hard as she did not look away. He was weaker than she had ever imagined her strong adventurous Frodo could be, but she would not be a guest to his pity party. If he could not be strong, she would be that for him.

“I just… can’t.” he said, closing his eyes, blacking out from exhaustion and pain. His hand fell from her skin, tears that hung in his eyes falling from the closing of his lids. Noli could only feel herself falling apart, felt their purpose slipping from their grasp. Doubt began to set in. Had she been wrong all of this time? Had Gandalf? Was it true that they were merely insignificant hobbits, small and powerless, and that they could never save the light and good in this world?

“There is more to you Magnolia Took than you allow yourself to believe. You’re heart is something very special, you can always follow it and know it will never steer you wrong. It can not be fooled or tempted by darkness. It is something pure and very much full of light. “ Gandalf’s voice was so clear in her mind, the memory permanent.

“How do you know?” she had asked slightly confused.

“A wizard knows everything.” Gandalf answered.

Then Magnolia looked at Sam, tears running down his face too. He looked angry, his brow furrowed hard, fury filling his eyes and was doubled over. This was it, this was all they had left, and in their final moments they would accomplish the impossible, the would not roll over like a kicked hound, frightened and crying. It was not who she was, it was not who they were.

“What are we going to do Sam?” she asked him. Then, he stood up and pulled Magnolia from the dirt and ash.

“We may not can carry the ring, Noli, but we can carry him.” Sam said with assuredness, seeming to have found some inner strength.


	21. The Hesitation

“What do you mean they don’t have a chance?” Merry demanded, rage filling him as he stood.

“Where there’s hope, there’s a chance. Gandalf told me so. I have hope for them. I have to. For my sister. And Frodo and Sam.” Pippin said to stand with Merry.

“It’s the eye. Sauron will do all that is in his dark wicked power to stop them.” Legolas told the hobbits sadly. They both then looked to Gandalf staring out into a lit window of the Great Hall and waited, because surely he would have some wisdom, some answer to make everything well.

“Legolas is correct. Sauron feels the ring’s nearness to Mount Doom. He will be searching for them, planning to do all he can to stop them. The ring itself has a will of its own, it does not want to be destroyed. I imagine Frodo is getting weaker, tired from the burden. The ring will become heavier the closer it becomes to its destruction and it will have destroyed his mind and his heart. It will kill him.” Gandalf said, disappointment and loss of hope filling his face, “The eye of Sauron will find them.” he finished. Pippin and Merry frowned at one another and tears filled Pippin's eyes. How was he to accept that?

“Let us draw out their army, bring them to the front gates of Mordor. Let us give them their chance. Sauron’s eye will then be at those gates affording our friends the opportunity to reach the pit of the mountain, no?” Aragorn said firmly, determination filling his gait as he crossed the room speaking to what remained of their fellowship. Gandalf considered it a moment, stepping away from the window to meet his gaze.

“Yes but Minas Tirith has no King as of now. No one to serve.” Gandalf told him quirking a knowing white brow at the dark haired ranger. Praying that Aragorn would then say what he said next.

“They will serve their true King.” he said firmly, his chin lifting in a regal nod of surety and his proud shoulders straightening. Gandalf smiled then and clapped him on the shoulder, his eyes bright with hope and pride once again. He knew Lord Elrond’s plan had worked, the rewelding of the sword of Arathorn, Aragorn’s ancestor, brought to Aragorn on the battlefield and presented to him by Elrond himself had reminded him that while his bloodline had failed to destroy the ring long ago, he himself could triumph and by not just turning away. With all that remained of the soldiers of Minas Tirith and Rohan they marched to the Black Gate prepared for yet again another battle. At the front lines marched the remainder of their Fellowship that had come together so long ago in Rivendell. Aragorn rode beside Gandalf and Merry and Pippin beside them with Legolas at their side. The two hobbits marched bravely in their armor, as if they were ready to die, at peace with the idea of death and confident in knowing they were doing what was right.

“It’s amazing to me, the bravery of their kind. Their love and compassion for one another.” Legolas said to Gandalf.

The old wizard simply grinned and said, “Hobbits are remarkable creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in less than a month and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you.” he said. Aragorn simply smiled, for Gandalf could not have been more right.

Sam and Noli each had one of Frodo’s arms around their necks, struggling to hold his little weight and dragging their own feet as they climbed. Their hands were blistered from heat, red and raw from the rugged crawl and scraping of rocks and dirt. Frodo would come to now and again, his eyes flickering open a moment and then closing again, choking on the gas and foul air. Yet, the nearer they came to the mountain top, the more courage and strength Noli was able to muster. Knowing their moments with the ring were limited brought about new determination in her and Sam and they carried on, lifting higher and stepping harder.

Once at the top they found a mouth to the inside of the cave where below them was a flaming pit of liquid fire burning bright red and orange. Finally, Frodo became fully alert and could stand on his own two feet, easing his arms from about his friends. Now their journey seemed fulfilled, their purpose nearly complete and with high hopes they stood for a moment. Frodo slowly unlatched the ring from his neck, as Noli stood by him, giving him some distance but staying close in case he should falter. He walked slowly to the edge of that cliff, shoulders hunched and feet dragging limply. The mountain rumbled, knocking all of them off of their feet suddenly. Noli felt something hot around her neck hanging by her chest, and it took her a moment to distinguish it from the heat of the mountain’s core and the ruby around her neck. She pulled it out to gaze into its glimmering surface and found and image had formed through the gem. She could see an army standing before the gates of Mordor, Aragorn and Gandalf at the front lines. She put her hand over her mouth in awe.

Then she was truly moved to tears sliding down her cheeks in thick rivers, as Mordor’s army flooded through the open black gate, standing before the army of men and elves, she saw two tiny hobbits run forward, in armor with swords bared and heads held high. The breath was nearly taken from her as she realized it was Merry and Pippin, still alive and fighting as none of their kind had fought before. They ran with the fearlessness that only true warriors carried. Tears fell faster as she saw Aragorn, Gandalf and their army follow, men and elves, and even a dwarf were fighting for them, fighting for their chance to destroy the ring. Gandalf was alive, her baby brother was too, Merry was. They all were. And there they were trying to change the course of fate, trying to save them from Sauron and cause a distraction. There was hope at long last.

Then she looked up at Frodo, now standing again with the ring glimmering in the light and hanging by its chain over the boiling fire. She had waited for this moment, to see him cut the chain from his neck and soul, to free himself and this world of that darkness he had willing taken on. As a few long moments passed, she realized he was hesitant, that he may not be able let it go.

“Mr. Frodo, you have to let it go. We’ve come all this way.” Sam told him, his voice hard and angry, doubt and fear filling his voice as he spoke.

“No Sam. I can’t. I shall keep it.” he said, dead eyes turning to them. As he began to slide the ring upon his finger and causing Sam and Magnolia's hearts to stop, something thin and gray came flying at him, throwing him to the edge of the cliff in a tangle of limbs and cloth. It was Gollum. Noli stood quickly, her sword drawn in an instant from its scabbard. Fury had once again turned her deep eyes a sharp and hard emerald and she marched like someone on a murderous mission. The two were hissing and fighting, screaming and playing keep away like children. She grabbed Gollum hard by a thin gray arm and threw him from Frodo not caring if she broke his limb with the force. Sam then grabbed Gollum by his throat and held him at bay, far away from Frodo. He wiggled and twisted and Noli turned her sword to his stomach.

“Keep moving and I’ll put this clean through you.” she said with stern anger, her voice sharp and serious, her brow furrowed and pouty lips pursed tight. Sam would never forget that look in her eyes, the last ounce of energy she expelled. Tired, but angry, letting them know she had had enough. Because she had. Magnolia was ready to get rid of it and get them all out of there as far away from the mountain as they could. They would not make it home, that she knew now, but they would not die in that place of fire and darkness. She pulled Frodo from the ground, he did not fight her, his body limp, eyes unfocused as if he were merely a shell, no longer really there.


	22. Chapter 22

“Throw it Frodo, please. For me and Sam and for yourself! You will never truly be free unless you let it go. Do it. Or I’ll never forgive you.” She said hot angry tears flowing down her face and for a moment recognition filled the deep blue of his eyes. "Dance with me or I'll never forgive you." He remembered those words, Bilbo's party, his hands on her waist, her fingers in his hair and that smile, the knowing mischievous smile that changed his life. He reached out his arm again, holding it over the hot mass of fire, trying to fight with himself, trying to make himself let go. But still it seemed he could not. At that moment Magnolia knew she had only one choice, and if life was made up of moments that defined you then she could only hope that this could be one of hers. She ran up to where Frodo stood and with all of her might threw her fist at his hand, smacking hard against his knuckles. He immediately released it, crying out in pain from the force of her blow. Gollum screamed a piercing painful scream that sliced the air, and Frodo threw himself off of the cliff’s edge to follow the demonic piece of gold. Noli jumped after him throwing her arms around his waist without thinking of what may happen. She was jerked back suddenly as her stomach pitched and fear coursed through her. Looking over her shoulder she was relieved to feel Sam’s hands around her calves and see him pulling them back.

Gollum flew over their heads, falling into the fiery pit right behind the ring. He was submerged and burned immediately. The ring followed, floating on the lave and disappearing in seconds. Sam hoisted the two up back onto solid ground, each holding as tight as they could to the other and on their knees, shaking and sobbing, they embraced. The three of them had their foreheads together, their arms interlocked, crying tears of joy and relief. The mountain then suddenly began to gurgle, as if the liquid fire may come bursting out at any moment causing all of them to break from the reverie of victory.

“We have to get out of here.” Sam said firmly, standing over the ledge and looking down. Frodo grabbed Noli’s hand hard and pulled her up. Together, the three of them climbed out of the mountain cave, and began quickly trying to run down its steep side. Mount Doom regurgitated its fire, throwing it all over like rain, flowing down its sides like hot boiling rivers. It was too quick for them to outrun, and they found a higher mound of rock and climbed upon it to avoid the wet flames of lava. Frodo did not let Magnolia go, held her hand in his as he pulled her up beside him. Sam climbed up with her and once above the raging fire, tried to catch his breath, tried to think of a way home, but knew in his heart there was no way.

“I’ll never get to see Rosie Cotton dance again. I would’ve married her.” Sam said crying, having been the one so sure they would survive and make the journey home, it crushed him to know it had been a false belief all along.

“It would’ve been you for me Noli, there’s always only been you. My heart, my friend, my love, and my life. You saved me, you carried me and you are the reason the ring was destroyed in the end.” he said, and with that he pressed his lips to hers for the first time in months. She felt it everywhere inside, felt it in her heart where it felt like it may have burst from her chest and leaned in grabbing the back of his head and running her hand over his chest, his heart.

“I’m just so sorry, I couldn’t get us home.” she said looking from Frodo and then to Sam with her apology heavy in her watery seafoam eyes. Then, it seemed all at the same time they felt the air getting harder to reach and heavier, their lungs taking in shorter and shorter breaths. Frodo pulled Noli to him, pressed her head to his chest and cradled her in his arms to provide comfort, and to find solace in the way she felt curled against him. Magnolia tried with everything in her to stay there, to enjoy the last moment she had with Frodo, the Frodo that was no longer the ring bearer.

“It’s alright now, Magnolia. I’ll see you again. You’ve been too strong for too long now. I love you.” Frodo whispered delicately in her ear and then laid a kiss upon her temple. Sam lay down too, his eyes closing, his chest no longer rising and falling. Frodo laid down, his angel in his arms, his best friend beside him. As his final breath passed through him, he was sure it was delusion but felt himself and the others lifted from the heat and fire, as if they were being carried through the air on Eagle’s wings. He was at peace, had no fears nor worries or doubt, felt weightless and unburdened. He sighed a long lasting sigh of relief, and then everything became dark.


	23. Healing and Awakening

Pippin tenderly lifted one of his sister’s tiny hands and blew out the candle he had on the bedside table. He did just as Arwen had instructed, dipped his fingers in the warm melted pool forming in the glass and rubbed it over her broken and damaged skin. He was gentle and slow as he cared for her hands, the oil smoothing over the scarred tissue with ease. He had cleaned those hands and redressed them every day since they had returned to Minas Tirith, Magnolia, Frodo and Sam in the Eagle’s claws. He had doubled over in pain when he saw her unconscious and barely breathing, at first glance believing she was dead. Then he shed tears at the state she was in, thin and dirty, eyes dark as bruises and covered in cuts and scrapes, her once beautiful tanned skin pale and black and blue. She was alive and for that he could rejoice, and he would do all in his power to keep it that way. He had missed her, every day since their paths had split, and even that seemed over a century ago now. Slowly he took the rolls of gauze he had been given, and began wrapping her hands with it so the ointment could keep sealing the skin back over the bones.

She looked like a heroine lying there now, he thought. Arwen had cleaner her up, washed the dirt, blood and soot from her body, washed and brushed her deep brown curls. All of her wounds were dressed and cleaned at last and she was beginning . Her hands were so red, nearly cut to the bones. It hurt Pippin to even look at them. She had been dressed in a floor length yellow satin sleeping gown, and in a room filled with afternoon sunlight and a bed fit for a princess she slept, looking as peaceful and beautiful as an angel. Every day he waited and prayed for her to awake, touching her brow and watching her for nay signs of consciousness. Merry and Sam came in and out to check on her daily. They checked on Frodo in the room next to hers, waiting for him to awake as well. Yet, as the days turned into weeks, they began to worry if perhaps the whole journey had been too terrible.

“You know she never fully recovered, when the cure to her illness wiped her out.” Sam said doubtfully, standing by her bed with Merry, Pippin sitting right beside her with a bandaged hand of hers in one of his.

“But she’s strong. Always has been. Illness or not, she has to wake up. She’s the Princess of the Hobbits and all.” Merry said, a small smile at Magnolia’s new nickname and trying to cheer up Pippin, knowing he was lost and frightened. Magnolia had been the one constant in his life.

“She’ll wake up when she’s ready. She has a lot of catching up to do when it comes to rest.” Pippin matter-of-factly said all while smiling at her lovingly, wanting her to sleep as long as she needed.

The following morning, Pippin began nursing her raw and cut up hands again. He remained tender and gentle with his handling of her, not wanting to disturb her deep and peaceful slumber. He thought of how much he missed her musical voice, and they way she would rouse him from sleep in the morning by bursting into song and skipping about Under the Hill. It was wonderful to remember, and as he recalled a song she once sang to him when a nightmare awoke him in the night, he found himself softly humming and then singing softly as he began to notice the shrinking of her scratches and found joy in his heart. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he would look into her face to sing to her, as if she were really looking back at him.

"When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you   
I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes  
And pain is all, is all around  
Just like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Just like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

Sail on silver girl  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All of your dreams are on their way  
See how they shine  
Oh, if you ever need a friend  
Look around I'm sailing right behind  
Just like a bridge over troubled water  
I'll be there to lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down"

It was a familiar voice, soft and just a touch of huskiness, a voice she had heard before and quite possibly most of her life. The warmth felt soothing on Magnolia’s burning wounds, the pain easing as it spread over her skin. She was at peace, revived with life and energy. She breathed in deeply and then out and found it did not bring her pain, the air clean and fresh, no longer toxic and like knives. Noli then realized she was breathing, which could only mean she was in fact alive, that, or she was in the in between of worlds. For a moment she struggled to try and open her eyes, her brain feeling foggy and disoriented. When she finally did, she found she was in a room filled with morning sunlight from a nearby open window, in an extremely comfortable bed. There sitting on the side of that bed was Pippin, wrapping her hands in gauze and smiling knowingly as he did so, as if he knew some sort of secret she did not.

“I knew you’d wake up, just after you’d had enough rest.” he told her finishing up his work and looking into her eyes nearly identical to his. She smiled softly at him laying her bandaged hand atop his, the wrapping making it seem bulky and swollen.

“You’ve been waiting.” she said, her voice soft and smooth and sweet like honey, no longer hoarse and scratched from the dry poisonous air of Mordor.

“Every day. I really loved caring for you for once. Your hands were the most damaged though, and nearly torn to the bone. I knew they must have been hurting you the most, it hurt me just looking at them. I cleaned and wrapped them every day. With this special elven medicine Arwen gave me. It burns in a glass jar as a candle, then spreads to wounds like ointment.” he told her. Slowly, she then took in the rest of his appearence. His hair was neat in, his face clean. By his side was a great sword and he wore chain mail covered with a black vest with a white tree embroidered on the chest. He seemed like more than her baby brother, older and wiser, and he sat taller. Yet, his green eyes were still filled with the mischief and laughter she loved so dearly about him.

“You were singing. And you’re a knight.” she said. He smiled, laughed lightly and shook his head.

“Not anymore,” he told her, “I was discharged from the King’s services after I tried to stop him from burning his son alive. Although Aragorn is King of Minas Tirith now so maybe the job's still open.” Pippin said with a wry smile, placing a hand over her affectionately.

“That sounds amazing, Pip. You're so incredible, I've known it since before you were born. Now you've proven it to the world” she said. He slid closer to her so he could embrace her, sliding an arm behind her shoulders and holding her close. She sat up and hugged him back, putting her arms around his shoulders. Tears filled her eyes as she held on to her only flesh and blood. It was a special bond they shared as brother and sister, one that she knew not even death could break. Pippin closed his eyes tight as he felt relief washing over him, tears threatening to fall. She was alive, warm with rosy cheeks, and he had one more thing he had to tell her.

He let her go and then wiped his tears with the back of his hand, 'I'm so sorry I killed her." he sobbed. Her brows furrowed as she asked him, "Who?".

"Our mother. It's my fault isn't it. And if I hadn't been born, you'd have had a better life. Things would have been different." he said angrily. Quickly she pushed herself back up and wrapped her arms around him fiercely before whispering in his ear, "That's not your fault, Pip. Not in the least. I'm so glad you're here, I'm proud of who you've become, for being you. My life would have been empty and alone without you.". He cried harder as he squeezed her, his hands gripped in the satin of her night gown and his chest heaving. Perhaps some part of him had known all along it was not his fault, but hearing the words aloud from the person he adored most was a balm to his heavy heart. After a moment he pulled away and wiped his eyes again, sighing relief as if a terrible burden had been lifted from his soul too.

“You know, Noli, I’m not the only one that’s been waiting for you to wake up.” he told her, changing direction and smiling happily. Slowly he got up and walked out of her bedchamber, and she heard distant familiar voices. Moments later he returned with Merry and Sam behind him, their paces brisk as they entered the doorway. Both of their faces went from dreary worry to bright smiles and eyes alight when they saw her sitting up and awake.

Sam reached for her first, his embrace warm and safe, “We did it Magnolia.” Sam said holding her tight and pressing a kiss to her soft cheek. She smiled at his words, overwhelmed with emotion at having not only done the impossible, but to have survived. They had. Merry began to shed tears before he even reached for her, his nose sniffling as he gripped her tightly. He had been a part of the Took family since before Magnolia and Pippin’s parents died, almost a permanent fixture in their hobbit hole after they returned from Rivendell. He grew up with Noli just as much as he had Pip, and the very idea of losing her tore him in half. With their arms around each other they had an unspoken conversation, Merry telling her not to ever do that again, to not scare him so. And in silence she thanked him for looking out for Pippin, for keeping him safe and being the best friend he could ever ask for. All of this with only the embrace of one another, words not needed.

“I was so afraid. I thought you weren’t going to wake up. I didn’t have faith.” he sobbed his face pressed to her hair. He then let her go and stood beside the other two, wiping his eyes. She smiled at all of them, relieved they were all alive, all together and finally at long last safe. Then, everyone’s attention was drawn to the door as Aragorn entered wearing a crown and regal robes. Magnolia immediately tried to muster the strength to rise from her bed, to curtsy to a great king, but Aragorn raised his hand to stop her and she immediately slid back to her pillows, enjoying the softness.

“Little miss, no.” he said in response to her look of confusion, “I merely came to see the light returning to Middle Earth, and to give you this.” and with that he walked to her bedside and knelt down to wrap his royal arms around her. He held her tight, not wanting to let go of something so small and brave. Something so full of courage and might, despite how weak and thin she felt to hold. When he let her go she looked around at all of them. There was only one of them missing.

“Where is Frodo?” she asked then, having expected him to walk in at any moment.


	24. When It's Over

“He’s still out of it. You both left us for a while.” Merry said sadly and avoiding her eyes as he spoke.

“I have to see him.” she said firmly after remembering his words, remembering the way he had asked her how he could live with himself knowing he had damn near killed her along the way of their journey. That wasn't her Frodo, the weak and sad hobbit she carried at Mount Doom, that had been the ring. He had been pitying himself, wallowing in sorrow and too defeated to think clearly. She knew there was a chance he might choose to never wake up if he stayed in that dark place remembering all of the things he had said and done to her.

“Noli you’re still weak, you’ve just now awoken.” Pippin said to her frowning, worry filling his face and palms up trying to keep her in bed. He was being firm and protective now, unhappy at the prospect of her doing anything but rest.

“Let me go and see him. Just me. I have to.” she said simply, not waiting for further arguments or questions as she slid her feet over the edge of the bed and placed them on the cold marble floor. With Pippin holding her elbows she stood from the bed. She fell to the side and leaned on the bed a moment, her ankles nearly giving out beneath her. Pippin held her firm, biting his tongue, refusing to let her fall. She was delicate and weak, mal nourished and still tired beyond reconcile and he was irritated at the stubbornness she had this moment. Then she looked into his eyes. They were that sharp determined emerald, beautiful but stubborn and serious, the look he knew meant she had made up her mind and she'd have no one stopping her. Breathing out of his nose he let out an exasperated breath. He led her down the hall to where Frodo slept soundly. Once inside she heard the door click behind her and was surrounded by nothing but silence.

Her footsteps were quiet as she made her way to his bedside quickly and gazed down into his face. He looked so perfect and peaceful lying there, she felt as if her heart was swelling so much it would burst from her chest. Delicately she touched the curls on his forehead, finding them silky like they had the night he kissed her in the Shire. She had missed him desperately, like he had been gone for a year or so and had wanted to see him just like this. He was at complete peace, no ring to hurt him anymore, to drag him deeper into its hell. She squeezed his hand sweetly, and bent down to kiss his forehead. Then, she walked to the opposite side of the bed and crawled up to lay next to him. She could feel the warmth from his body as she curled close to him. Tenderly, she laid her head upon his chest and looked longingly at his peaceful face, dreaming of his innocent blue eyes. Once her ear was pressed to his shirt front, she heard her favorite song in the entire world, his heartbeat. She wrapped her arm over him and quietly, she began to sing,

“The sky looks pissed,  
The wind talks back  
My bones are shifting in my skin, and you my love are gone.  
My room feels wrong, the bed won't fit  
I cannot seem to operate, and you my love are gone.  
So glide away on soapy heels  
and promise not to promise anymore  
And if you come around again, then I will take  
Then I will take the chain from off the door  
I'll never say, that I'll never love  
Oh but I don't say a lot of things. and you my love are gone.  
So glide away on soapy heels  
and promise not to promise anymore And if you'll come around again   
Then I will take, then I will take The Chain from off the door.”

Frodo felt comfort all around him, flooded with peace and ease inside his soul, a weightless feeling in his chest. The sweetest voice called to him, and for a moment he thought it was the voice of angel’s calling him home. But within seconds, he knew that voice. It was far more beautiful than any angel’s. It was his Magnolia’s voice. She was near him; he felt her tender hand on his chest, her body curved into his like the piece missing from a map. His map. Her song touched him deep in his heart and he couldn’t keep his eyes closed any longer as her sweet voice called to him. He opened them slowly and saw her beautiful green eyes looking into his, soft like a sea before a great storm and a smile curving those plump and rosy lips. He ran his hand over her rich dark brown curls, shining in the light from a nearby window. She was glowing, her skin clean and peach colored, bandages covering the worst of her damage on her arms and hands.

“My Magnolia.” he said and then with all he had he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers, more thankful than ever to be alive, to be near her. The ring had made him blinded, his mind twisted even, but she overwhelmed that now. They held each other a long moment just feeling each other’s warmth and realness, feeling one another breathe. They finally would be together.

Pippin had given them their moment and then knocked on the door. “He’s awake.” she said smiling at him as she eased from Frodo's arms and looked over her shoulder at her brother. The others ran into the room quickly after hearing those two simple words and embraced Frodo laughing all the while. They were all finally together again, and though no one would have believed it, they had survived the entire thing together, they had done what no man nor elve nor dwarf could do. They even impressed a wizard. They had saved all of Middle Earth from a single golden band, from a dark and evil power greater than any of them had ever imagined. It was an indescribable feeling of triumph, to be the most doubted race in all the lands, and to have gone on the greatest journey.

After their long awaited reunion where they told stories of all they had faced while apart, Magnolia and Frodo dressed for the crowning ceremony of King Aragorn. Arwen entered the room Noli awoke in with a package in her arms. It was an elven made dress just for her, a beautiful and light shimmering garment that flowed from its box and glimmered in the sunlight. It was a pale green gown, reaching the floor and laying around her feet. The bodice was corseted, with the bow hanging just below the small of her back and small golden jewels decorating it, emphasizing her hour glass frame as it flowed around her feet. It complimented her eyes perfectly and hid the parts of her that had become thin and frail. Around her neck Arwen hung a delicae silver string with a pale pink enameled Halfling’s leaf hanging from it.

“What’s this?” Magnolia asked, turning it over in her hand as she gazed down at it.

“It’s a reminder for you, that to those who matter most you are thought of as Princess of the Hobbits.” she told her delicately before turning away for a moment. Then Arwen returned and placed a tiny jeweled halo atop her golden curls. Magnolia smiled timidly and touched the halo, feeling the intricate weave work of its design and the pearls and jewels adorning its filigree. She was hesitant, thinking of how she was being treated, all because of the brave deed she and her friends accomplished. But, she had never done it for the glory, it was simply about good winning the battle over evil.

“I’m not sure I can keep accepting such elegant and regal gifts, lady Arwen. These garments are so beautiful, and these jewels…” Noli said, feeling intimidated and unworthy of such items of elven beauty.

“I certainly hope you’ll accept them. I’ve made you an entire wardrobe for your return home. You saved us all, and no one will know it except those outside of your Shire. Take these things with you to remind you of what you have done for us all. You are like family to me, nearly were a child to me. I care for and love you, Magnolia. There is no difference in our race to me.” Arwen said smiling and running her hand down the girl’s soft cheek. The small hobbit girl then embraced her, just as warmly and tightly as she had as a child around her waist. Maternally, Arwen ran her hand down the back of Magnolia’s hair.


	25. The New Reign

In the corridor the hobbits gathered again to make their way side by side to the ceremony where Aragorn took his true seat as a worthy king. The city had suffered when the Steward Pippin had served was reigning, but now things would be changing for the people of Minas Tirith. They all wore fresh clothes, Pippin and Merry in their knight’s livery, Merry's gold with the horse symbol of Rohan and Pippin the white tree. They stood there together a moment, all of them simply smiling at one another, eyes meeting across the space. They were all still thin from their journey, but far less wounded and never again would be so hopeless. Frodo, though, felt guilt for how the ring had possessed him for so long, made him become someone else entirely. And in the end he had almost kept it. He had hurt his friends, tried to do this alone and faltered at every turn to finish things. Then the hall doors opened and Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf joined them, breaking the quiet and proud smiles of the hobbits.

“There’s something I have to say,” Frodo said, interrupting the quiet, “I know I volunteered to be the ring bearer, but I am not the reason the ring was destroyed.”. Everyone looked puzzled, including Gandalf who leaned on his staff as he listened to Frodo speak.

“Magnolia and Samwise are. Sam held Gollum back when he tried to snatch the ring from me, in the end. And Noli, she made me let it go.” he said smiling at her. Magnolia slowly took his hand in hers and looked around at all of them, for no one could speak at Frodo's admission, and she would not let him try to take responsibility for their struggles.

“If we all had not contributed to this great journey in some way, fought a battle for those who would never think us capable of heroics,” she said looking at Merry and then Pippin, “called our people to help us fight alongside men, or fought beside an elf,” she continued, her gaze falling from Legolas to Gimli, “or overcome the mistakes and self doubt caused by our forefathers,” as her eyes met Aragorn’s, “or returned to our fellowship, our friends in their very darkest hour. Without punching our best friend or lover even in the fist, or catching your best friends from diving into a lake of fire, we would have failed. But we all did some act of good or kindness. Somewhere we all chose light and hope over darkness and despair. If even one piece, just one of us had given in or backslid to the power of evil, Sauron would have surely won. For that we should all be grateful. We are all of us heroes in our own way, all one body of fellowship and unity.” she finished, looking at everyone as their eyes were locked to her.

They all listened carefully; clung to her every word and slowly when she grew quiet, they began to clap. To applaud her. It was beautiful, the way she saw life through her eyes, the way she spoke entirely from her heart and it moved them, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn's eyes shining with pride, Gimli raising a fist in triumph. She grinned and bowed her head lightly in thanks at their gratitude but, she had truly meant every word. They all deserved credit for contributing to winning the war against Sauron.

All of the people of Minas Tirith were gathered around the white tree in the Court Yard, hundreds upon hundreds lined up to see their new king. Outside the front door to the Great Hall, Arwen stood beside Aragorn smiling proudly. Beautiful blossom petals blew through the air, like a soft sweet smelling rain of spring time and slowly Gandalf placed the crown of King Arathorn, on to the new King, King Aragorn’s head. The people of Rohan and Minas Tirith cheered and parted a path as Lady Arwen and his royal highness made their way through the crowd, accepting the round of applause and joy of the people. He stopped his walk to stand in front of Sam, Magnolia, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. Slowly, out of respect, they all bent their heads to bow to the King.

“My friends no.” he told them quickly, and slowly they each lifted their heads to gaze at him, puzzled. He was looking at them sternly, concern etching his brow.

“You bow to no one.” he told them firmly, and slowly to their awe and amazement, he took a deep and gracious bow to them, his hand over his chest. Quickly, all of his people followed his lead, bowing as well, heads dipping across a sea of soldiers, guards, and people. For the first time in all their lives, a crowd of people, was smaller than they were. Magnolia’s eyes sparkled with disbelief and tears, her mouth slightly agape in amazement. The idea of what was happening nearly took her breath away with pride and joy and deep humility. Yet here he was, a King before five Halflings, bowing. Pippin was smiling with his chest puffed out and Merry was trying not to laugh loudly from surprise. When Aragorn arose the rest of the crowd followed suit and Magnolia ran to him immediately, grabbing the length of her dress so she would not trip. She threw her arms around his waist, and held onto to him for a moment. He embraced her in return, laughing at her lack of desire to answer to protocol.

It was truly a day worth celebrating, a day of joy and peace at long last. The hobbits decided to stay the night in Minas Tirith, and then the following morning make their journey home to The Shire. It was all Sam and Merry could speak of, excitedly wanting to see the shocked faces of the townspeople as they rode in on ponies with their lives completely. The Took siblings and that Baggins boy were probably pronounced dead after being gone for so long, not too many people thought highly of adventure back home. That evening after supper, Magnolia made her way to the balcony to look at the stars. It had been so long since she had actually seen them, because the last time she had taken in such a view she had been sure she was dying, and she was trying to see as many star stitched skies as possible. Now, it seemed time was standing still for her, death was no longer frightening, merely a reminder to never let a moment slip by. Suddenly she felt a kiss on her shoulder, felt a hand on her hip.

“Have I told you lately how beautiful you are? How the pale green of that dress looks beautiful against your golden skin?” Frodo asked smirking. She giggled and turned to him, putting her arms across his shoulders. He was so happy to feel her again, to look into those glimmering emerald kissed eyes and see her smiling at him as if he were her favorite song. She was everything to him, everything he needed and loved. He had been with her what had seemed to be all of his life. He could not imagine ever parting from her again. Frodo’s love for her consumed him, made him stronger, made him a better hobbit for her. As his hands settled on her waist, she felt something in her lower abdomen tremble with excitement, and knowing at last she was safe in his embrace.

“I love how stubborn you are. I love the way you grow like the wild flowers at Over the Hill. I love that you drink and smoke pipeweed, without caring what anyone else thinks. And then after too much you still sing in perfect harmony. I love the way you dance, so light on your feet after too much ale. I love the way you smile when reading an amazing book. I am so deeply in love with you for all that you are, the way your soul sparkles with beauty it shines through your perfect skin.” he told her sincerely his eyes never leaving hers, his nose nearly brushing against the tip of hers.

“I’m just glad we can finally be together. Like this.” she said placing her hand over his heart, “You are everything to me. I know you never meant any of the awful things you said to me. I know you weren’t yourself. I may never know how you felt, the pain you were feeling, but I do understand you went through something terrible. And I know your heart. I promise I will always be here for you. You are my heart. Without you, I can’t breathe.” she told him. Frodo smiled brightly at her. He knew he belonged with her. To the end of his days.

Slowly he bent down in front of her on one knee, his hand enclosed as if he were holding something and a secret smile tugging at the corners of his mot.

“I know you definitely did not want a band of gold, maybe you don’t even want a ring after all we’ve been through, but I am going to offer you one anyway.” he told her, and slowly he opened his hand to reveal his palm. In it lay a smal band, made of silver so bright it was almost as white as virgin snow. Sparkling in it were gems, sparkling yellow and pink diamonds, perfect and unscathed from their extraction from the mountain walls from where they came.

“On our way home, we will stop at Rivendell, will you marry me there?” he asked eagerly. Her eyes welled with tears as her smile broadened and began nodding, air trapped in her chest and words failing her. This was not the horrible, embarrassing moment she had pictured after being told Peter was going to propose. She did not feel sick, or as if she should vomit as she had before. No, she felt as though she could fly away with him, even die with him.

“Marry me or I’ll never forgive you.” he said with a small laugh, that brought a giggle from her perfect lips as she lowered her hand from her mouth. He was quoting her, remembering the night she had asked him to dance with her at Bilbo’s party. He wouldn’t have said no, couldn’t have. He only hoped that there on that balcony with her green eyes glimmering with tears, the moon a spotlight on her perfect body, she felt the same.


	26. Happily Ever After Is Here

When Magnolia finally caught her breath, she lay her shaking hand in his open palm and said, “I would not have spending the rest of my days any other way.”. He then slid the ring on her finger and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She felt his smile even through their kiss. Even after all of that time, the butterflies went crazy in her abdomen. And just as before the ring, Frodo felt that uncontrollable need to hold her, be near her skin to skin.

After he pulled away, keeping her in his arms he carried her into the castle and down the corridors to the bed chamber he had slept in. Gently he lay her on the bed and slowly began to run his hands up her dress hem, caressing her calves first and then her thighs. She dug her fingertips into the shoulders of his shirt front and pressed her lips to his. By the middle of the night, her beautiful dress, his shirt, waist coat, and pants, lay scattered across the floor. Magnolia looked so angelic and beautiful in not a thing but her halo and engagement ring.

“I never knew that was so wonderful. It’s what everyone back home said marriage was about, that you had to wait for it because it was so special.” Frodo said to her, playing with her hair, her cheek pressed to his chest.

“We didn’t exactly do these events in the right order. But I did believe we were going to die. I didn’t want to die never knowing what it was like.” she giggled.

“Yes well, you’ve never been one to wait about anything. My Magnolia. My wildflower. Besides no one need to know. It isn’t a crime or anything. I think the not waiting was better, for us.” Frodo told her happily, kissing her head.

“Do you think I would have felt this wonderful had I actually married Peter?” she asked, her stomach turning at the thought. Surely he would have married someone else by now anyway.

“I should say not. Ugly, wart faced pop toad, with teeth like a jack rabbit. No I believe this wonderful only works when its meant to be a celebration of true love. Of what we have.” Frodo told her, all the more serious with each sentence.

Then she tilted her head up and smiled that classic mischievous smile. She bit her lip and her eyes shown with that look he knew meant she was stirring up a little trouble, a plan to be wild.

“I hope you weren’t planning on sleeping. I’d like a lot more wonderful.” she said tackling him with her sweet kisses. 

The following morning Magnolia and Frodo awoke, snuggled close and warm. They each dressed for the ride home, Noli in a short olive dress with brown leather riding gloves, her hair pulled into the side ponytail she had worn at their journey’s beginning. In the Hall, they all breakfasted and met in the stables.

“Little miss, I do believe a friend of yours found his way to you.” Aragorn told Magnolia, and standing in a stable was her beautiful pony, Jeweliander. It seemed that he was far more than a pony, he was her friend. It was miraculous, she had let him go and he found her after how far she’d traveled, after how long she had gone without seeing him. It was then they all set out, Gandalf and Aragorn with Arwen, leading the hobbits to Rivendell. They rode on happily, leaving Minas Tirith in peace, as was most everywhere in Middle Earth.

“What are your plans when you return hobbits?” Gandalf asked them.

“I’ve already decided, I’m marrying Rosie Cotton.” Sam said proudly.

“Who are we going to marry, Pip? Everyone’s growing up on us.” Merry asked his friend.

“Do you think by now the Toadstool girls have gotten pretty. Orangeblossom had nice eyes.”

“Yeah they were a bit fat when we left. Do you think they’ll put up with our drunken shenanigans?” Merry asked him.

“Oye they’ll have to. Otherwise we’ll have to unamrry them!” Pippin said. They all laughed happily.

“And what of you two, Frodo and Magnolia?” Aragorn asked.

“Funny you mentioned that. We’d like to be married… in Rivendell. Do you think Lord Elrond would allow it?” Noli asked.

Gandalf nodded, “I am sure he would do most anything for you.”

“About damn time.” Pippin said smiling.

“Too right!” Sam and Merry agreed. Magnolia looked at Frodo and grinned, blushing slightly.


	27. The Elven Wedding

It was a ten days ride to Rivendell and they arrived one morning just after dawn, a bit exhausted from the ride. They were welcomed with open arms and plenty of food that was warm. They all ate and drank until they were full and then the wedding was set up. Magnolia wanted it on the balcony that overlooked the waterfall and beautiful greenery and flowers. There was plenty of room for their small group of guests. Magnolia also asked that Arwen be her maiden of honor. Frodo requested that Sam be his right hand hobbit.

Lord Elrond had them two special bands made, both of them white silver like the engagement band Frodo had given Magnolia. They were intricate in detail with curls and a fleur de lis around them, and small gems to add a small amount of sparkle. Sam placed Magnolia’s band in his waist coat pocket to give to him to put on her finger. Arwen held Frodo’s. Arwen then helped Magnolia put on her beautiful white gown. It was long and had a full skirt. The top looped around her neck and the bodice was solid lace with a floral embellishment here and there for detail. Her chocolate curls were neatly weaved at the back of her hair, revealing her sweet round face. In her hair was a diamond blossom pinned into her bun of beautiful dark curls, and instead of a veil she had a silk umbrella with golden flowers stitched on it, to hide her face temporarily.

Sam knocked on the door just as Arwen straightened the train of Magnolia’s dress. He hugged her as soon as he saw her and brushed his hand down her cheek.

“Who will walk you down the aisle, little Miss?” Arwen asked her sweetly.

“Sam, I need you to pull Pippin back here for me.” she said. Immediately Sam left to seek out Pippin. He was so very happy for his friends, happy to see their big day had finally come. Frodo was going to lose control when he saw his perfect bride. She looked spectacular. He found Pippin leaning on the rail of the balcony, his chin down, a disappointed look on his face. The aisle was nearly done, small votive candles floated everywhere, setting a romantic and golden light around the balcony.

“Your sister wants you.” He told him. Pippin brightened slightly when Sam said that and he made his way down the hall. Halfway down he saw her, a bouquet of glass hibiscus, daisies, roses and peonies in her hand. She was smiling and laughing as Arwen straightened out the back of her dress, saying something of humor for she too was smiling. For a moment he saw her as his small sister trying to soothe him after a nightmare about their mother. Heard her sweet voice singing him a lullaby, she still a child herself playing the part of a mother. And here she was a perfect and beautiful grown woman. He walked towards her slowly, his eyes filling with tears. She smiled at him brightly and hugged him tight.

“Peregrine, can you do something incredibly important for me?” she said, he nodded trying not to show her he was choked up.

“The father is supposed to give the bride away, but we never really had one. But you, you’ve been the best man in my life. And I love you so much. Can you give me away?” she asked. He didn’t have to say a word, he simply reached his arms around her and held on tight, his tears flowing freely now. She tried to hold hers back and when he finally let go she blinked them back hard.

“You look beautiful, princess. I will go stand beside my father and your Frodo, to await you’re entrance.” Arwen said and then she walked down the corridor, to the balcony.

Pippin held her arm tight in his as they made their way down the hall. It was already dark, the sky filled with the glittering spilled stars. The moon was nowhere to be found, but the stars provided just enough light. Before they reached the arch into the balcony, Pippin stopped her. He looked at her and slowly kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, Magnolia. For asking me to do this. I’m honored. And I love you. Whatever comes in life from here on out, I hope you’ll still know I’m here.” she smiled and kissed his cheek smiling. Then she opened her umbrella, and held it in her arm that wasn’t locked with Pippin’s. She nodded to let him know she was ready.

As they made their way onto the balcony, Magnolia couldn’t believe her eyes. The floating candles cast a golden light on everything, the stars the ceiling of her own Elven wedding. In a few black iron chairs sat Gandalf, Merry, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Lord Elrond stood at the end of the aisle between the chairs with Lady Arwen to his left, and Sam to his right. And right in front of Lord Elrond stood the love of her life. She looked at Frodo and looked at Pippin, suddenly ecstatic. He looked handsome, in his finest shirt and waistcoat, his eyes sparkling as deep sapphire as the sky above them.

It was there as she let the umbrella fall aside that Frodo felt his heart sink to his stomach. She was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. That he was sure of. And somehow he was lucky enough to be making her his wife. She was like heaven to touch, like a fire in his heart to love her, and he hoped it never stopped burning him as long as he lived. She looked almost like an angel floating towards him on Pippin’s arm, and his green eyes, almost identical to hers, were glistened with moisture.

Once before her soon to be husband, they stopped and she handed her umbrella to Arwen, who took it with a happy smile.

“Who gives Magnolia Daffodil Took away?” Lord Elrond asked. Pippin held her arm a little tighter then, his eyes locked on hers a moment, then Frodo, then he looked at Lord Elrond and tried to untie the knot in his throat. He tried to find his voice. Finally, with all of his might he whispered, “I do.”. Then finally his arm slid from hers, and he took a seat beside Merry.

“I’d like to begin this by saying that hobbits are rather remarkable creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in less than a month and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you.” Lord Elrond said and was greeted by the loud and happy laughter of Gandalf.

“Here here.” Gimli said.

“From a great journey, a great evil and dark time has emerged the one thing Sauron and his kind could never understand. Love. Undying and unconditional love. And love that does not die or that comes without conditions is not easy. Unless you find the one, your true love.” then he smiled and nodded towards Magnolia.

“I promise to love you, all of my life. To never leave you. To take care of you when you are sick, to hit you when you need to be, and to love you all of my life. I would say until death do us part, but even that could not separate me from you. I am in love with you, for eternity.” she told him. Then Arwen handed her the band and she slid it upon his ring finger.

“I promise to keep you safe, and to believe in you when all else fails me. I promise to never send you away or leave you again. And I promise to still carry you home when you’ve had too much ale and are throwing up all over the bar. I promise to love you for the rest of these never ending days, with all of me.” Frodo said, and Sam handed him the band, and he slid it on her finger on top of the one he had given her in Minas Tirith.

“I now pronounce you wed as husband and wife. Bound together for eternity.” Lord Elrond said.

“You are my heart.” Frodo said to her with a smile, her hand in his.

“You are my heart.” she said back to him sweetly.

“I do believe now is the part where you kiss her.” Lord Elrond told Frodo, who seemed very dazed, as if he were not really there. He was too amazed. His wife and together with all of their friends, the only family they had.

The rest of the night they celebrated on the balcony and ate all of the most colorful and beautiful cakes and pastries. They drank elven wine and smoked and did all of the things they had done before so much time had passed. And as the night grew deeper , Frodo and Magnolia couldn’t last any longer. Quietly they slipped down the corridor to a bedchamber. Inside they completely loss control and tangled up within one another. They made love until they couldn’t move and had to catch their breath and then at last, they fell asleep.


	28. Returning to the Shire

Together that following morning, they parted ways. Aragorn and Arwen left for Minas Tirith. Gandalf told the hobbits he wished to stay with Lord Elrond and his people for a few days. He had secret wizard planning to go about. Legolas would stay with his people and Gimli would return to the mines with what was left of his people. The hobbits on the other hand would return to their homeland, the Shire.

Weeks passed and soon enough, they all found themselves looking upon a familiar sight. The grass glowing green, the hills covered with it. Pigs and chickens walked down the old dirt roads and as the people began to recognize them, they glared at them, even shunned them. But it was exactly what they expected, no one had suspected them to return, no one even knew where they had gone or what they had done. And none of the other residence of Hobbiton probably ever would. They would remain set in their ways, oblivious to the life outside of that place.

They settled back into their hobbit holes, and Noli decided to stay at Over the Hill with Frodo until they sorted out their living situation. After a few nights back home, they decided to gather at the pub. Together they looked at each other and realized they could now have their own simple moment of thanks. Thankfulness for each other, for surviving and for accomplishing what no hobbit could. And after a silent toast they watched as Sam proposed to the bar maid, to the girl he’d wanted all of his life.

In a few weeks they were married. Then, they watched as Pippin married a beautiful girl named Hope Purselaine. She had been a few years younger than them and growing up, Pippin had pulled her pigtails, pushed her into the creek said to have been filled with leeches, and secretly deep down loved her. Especially now she had filled out, her long blonde hair framing her sparkling baby blue eyes. He was crushed like an ant under a boulder when he first saw her again. Merry was last to marry. Orangeblossom Toadstool made a beautiful bride too.

Shortly after Hope and Pippin were wed they made their home and life at Under the Hill and Magnolia had moved nearly all of her things to Bag End. One morning she awoke in a cold sweat, and leaned out of the open window to and gotten sick. Frodo rushed from his slumber to stand by her at the window. He moved the hair from her neck to see she appeared fine, as if nothing had just happened.

“Noli are you alright?” he asked. She simply smiled and nodded her head.

“I am quite sure I am. I suspected I might have to explain soon, now I’m for certain.” she said smiling still. He gave her a puzzled look until she said, “I’m having a baby. I’m pregnant.” and he smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up. They were both beyond thrilled, celebrating by getting back into bed and making more of the wonderful love that made their wonderful baby. Frodo was still a little surprised. He had noticed Magnolia’s abdomen had increased slightly in size, but thought perhaps she was merely regaining her appetite and strength. It was his own small miracle, greater than the fact they had made it into Mordor. He then began counting down the days in his small journal. She had given him everything, her heart, her love, and nearly her life, and in nine months she would give him a child.

Bag End had bright unmistakable spring flowers growing outside, the inside filled with smiles and laughter from the expectant wife and husband. Sam, Merry, and Pippin would come over that spring evening, and Frodo and Magnolia would surprise them with the news. Magnolia’s slight lump in her belly was hidden by her beautiful elven dresses, but her calm smile and glow gave her away to Frodo. Just when he had thought he loved her as much as he could ever love in four lifetimes, another day would pass and he would fall in love with her even more.

Frodo spent a little time each day, writing their story while Magnolia rested and sang softly to their baby. He was nearly finished when he heard a dish crash to the floor, heard his wife cry out. He ran into the kitchen where he found her kneeling, her arm clutched over stomach, broken porcelain all around her. He hit his knees in front of her and reached for her.


	29. The Loss

“Magnolia, what’s wrong? Did you fall?” he asked. She shook her head to say no and gripped his shirt hard. She cried out again, nearly falling face down in the floor. He looked at her clearly stunned, confused. Then he noticed the blood on her dress, around her thighs. His face paled and his hands began to shake. His mind raced in a hundred different directions, panic setting his insides on fire. She cried harder, tears staining her face eyes squinted in pain. It hurt, broke his heart as if he could feel it being sliced in half.

Gingerly he grabbed her from the floor and rushed her out of the front door. For a moment he considered putting her on Jeweliander. A pony would be the fastest way to the doctor on the outskirts of town. He did not out of fear from causing her further pain and damage. As fast as his feet would carry him, he ran her down the road, trying not to focus on the cries of agony coming from his wife. Instead he focused on his speed, on being gentle and agile.

He entered Dr. Toadstool’s hole without knocking and laid her down upon the exam cot. The old man came rushing from his study, baffled and frustrated looking at Frodo.

“What’s happened here?” he asked.

“It’s Magnolia, my wife. She… she’s hurting badly. We’re going to have a baby… she’s bleeding.” Frodo answered, out of breath, shaking with fear. The doctor seemed to understand immediately, even through his broken out of sequence words. Quickly he pulled a jar from a cabinet filled with a honey colored liquid. Magnolia convulsed with pain again, and the doctor stood beside her and patted her arm sweetly.

“Drink this, Angel.” he said tipping the contents of the jar into her mouth. The pain subsided slightly and Dr. Toadstool pushed Frodo out of the room carefully. Frodo paced the floor, frightened. He was still shaking from shock and fear. After an hour, he gave in to his doubts and grief, he collapsed in a chair beginning to cry. He had never been more frightened in all of his life. She had been suffering when he found her, and he couldn’t stop it or take it away.

After another hour the door opened, and Dr. Toadstool stepped out, wiping Magnolia’s blood from his hands. He looked sad and weary.

“Your wife is alive, and well, medically. But I’m afraid the baby, is gone. He or she came far too quickly I’m afraid. It was caused by some previous internal injury. Perhaps from a very far and damaging fall. You may take her home, whenever you are ready.” he said, then making his way past Frodo, down the hall.

Magnolia lay on the cot, curled into a tiny ball, a thin blanket over her. Her face was unusually pale, her eyes distant and unseeing, as if she were in a trance. With one look he knew what she was feeling, because he was feeling it to. For a moment she just lay there, cold and sad, empty. Until finally her chest started to heave, her face became red and splotchy, her eyes filled with tears.

“I’m sorry… I lost the b-baby. I’m s-sorry I let you down.” she sobbed.

“No darling, no.” he said coming closer to her, rubbing her arm tucked beneath her head, “This is not your fault. It’s no one’s. We will get through this.” he said. He ran his hand down her dark thick curls and wiped a tear from his own face. He couldn’t stand seeing her lay there like that. So, finally, he picked her up to carry her home. As he walked, she curled into his chest and together, walking and being comforted by each other, they cried together.

Frodo sent their friends away when they showed up with fresh ale and pipeweed. He told them that his wife wasn’t feeling well, that he himself felt maybe he was coming down with the same thing. They turned away with sad but understanding faces.

As the weeks passed, Frodo struggled to make Magnolia eat or smile, or even get out of her chair by the fire. She had gone completely numb and cold inside. Withdrawn. In time she picked herself up again, as he struggled to convince her that she had not failed him. Convinced she was not at fault , she ate more and tried harder to be the wife she had been. And slowly she found a way to regain her reality, to feel herself and her heart again. It was when her skin was against Frodo’s, breathing in his air as he breathed out. She felt real again, felt her life coming back to her.

“Maybe you’re right, we don’t belong here. We don’t fit in or feel like they do.”, Magnolia said.

“This isn’t the life I had in mind, to rest and grow old. I can’t do it. I can’t be a farmer nor a drunk. I can’t see you like this. You and I need peace. I won’t be useless, like those things.” Frodo said to her. They were lying in bed, the firelight glowing off of her skin, it was the only time it all felt real, when they were making love. The only time she could think clearly, accept what they had gone through.

“We will go then.” she said.

“We will have to tell the others, they’ll want to see us off. And no one will take this easily.” Frodo told her. She nodded her head and pressed her face into his chest. All she could think of was how hard it would be. How much it would hurt to leave them. But she also knew they couldn’t let anyone know until they were at that place.


	30. Into The West

When the day finally arrived, they had told Sam, Merry and Pippin they were going to see the elves, Bilbo, and Gandalf into the west. They came willingly, making the ride all the more painful for Magnolia and Frodo. But there was an absence inside them they could not explain, and knowing this was for the best made them carry on their journey.

“Who would’ve thought? All of us up and married within weeks of each other?” Merry said.

“Pretty soon we will be having babies and the like!” Pippin laughed.

Sam blushed brightly and said, “Rosie and I are expecting our first one. In six months.”. Magnolia tried not to visibly wince. Frodo’s thumb gently stroked her palm in comfort.

The trip was a happy one, filled with laughter, stories of old times and wishes for the future. For Sam, Merry and Pippin it was like the ring never happened. They still sang songs and drank and enjoyed their peace. How they would be missed, and how they would miss them. Magnolia wore a long dress seeming to be made out of the surface of pearls, so pale pink it was almost white. Like a beautiful pink pearl. Her Halfling’s leaf hung around her neck, and the jeweled blossom hairpin from her wedding day held up her brown curls. Frodo wore a white linen shirt with a sapphire blue waistcoat and black breeches.

Once on the shore of the final resting place, everything became very clear. Magnolia knew it would be alright, she knew deep in her, with all of herself that Pippin would be alright. Their lives would go on as normally as before the ring, before the battles and difficulty. Peace made her entire body feel as though it were tingling. Frodo looked nearly the same. Bilbo stood on the shore smiling beside Gandalf and Lord Elrond, and Lady Galadriel. Pippin, Merry and Sam all hugged them to say goodbye.

“Are you ready?” Gandalf asked them, and slowly she nodded yes. Because being there gave her unspeakable calm and understanding. She knew now why she had lost their child, that it was not meant to be. And the pain there faded, as if it never were. Being there gave her an understanding she had not had since they had decided to part.

“You’re going with them?” Pippin asked, looking at Magnolia for answers.

“I’m afraid so, Pip.” she answered him.

“But why?” he asked her, the tears forming.

“Because too much time has passed for me. I’ve seen and gone through far too much, to be able to be a part of the hobbit world. Of this world. Frodo and I have both suffered greatly.” Magnolia said. Pippin ran to her and threw his arms around her, knowing now that this was what she needed, what Gandalf had spoken to him of before battle. His beloved sister would finally know hessappin. Sam hugged her then, she pulled away, her arms still around him and smiled touching his cheek.

“You and Rosie have lots of babies for me.” Magnolia told him. He nodded and smiled brightly through his tears. Merry held her then, when Sam let go, squeezing her as tight as he could.

“Take care of your wife. Don’t let Orangeblossom take care of you all the time.” she whispered to him. Pippin held her again while Sam and Merry said their goodbyes to Frodo.

“I love you, Pippin.” she whispered through her tears.

“I love you too, Princess.” he said.

When they let him go she handed him her original silver key to the brass lock in Under the Hill. With a nod he took it and understood. Understood he could always think of and miss Magnolia, that she would always think of him too. They all gave Frodo and Magnolia sweet, tear filled smiles, as they stood on the dock, looking at their dearest loved ones for what would be the last time. Magnolia had one last song in her heart, and with a look and a nod from Gandalf, she began to sing,

“It started out as a feeling,  
Which then grew into a hope,  
Which then turned into a quiet thought,  
Which then turned into a quiet word.  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
Until it was a battle cry,  
I’ll come back when you call me, no need to say  
Goodbye.  
Just because everything’s changing,  
Doesn’t mean it’s never  
Been that way before  
All you can do is try to know who you’re friends are  
As you head off to the war.  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and  
Follow the light.  
You’ll come back when they call you,  
No need to say goodbye.  
Now we’re back to the beginning  
It’s just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can’t feel it too  
Doesn’t mean that you have to forget.  
Let your memories grow stonger and stronger  
Until their before your eyes.  
I’ll come back, when you call me. No need to say  
Goodbye.”

Bilbo and the elves made their way onto the ship first, and Gandalf stayed behind with Frodo and Magnolia. She looked at Frodo and felt at complete peace. She kissed him passionately for a long moment. They both looked back one last time and stood on the ship with the rest. Gandalf embraced each of the hobbits, and joined the others. It slowly set sail and Magnolia stood at the bow of the ship and waved as their friends became smaller and smaller . They stayed until they could see them no more, until Frodo carried her to below the deck. Watching the beautiful water and shoreline as they went away, they made love as the boat carried them home, into the West.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all of it. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave some comments or feedback! I'd absolutely love to hear it and thank you thank you thank you. It may seem simple, but the fact that you read this is really something I am grateful for. Sharing this with you has been like sharing a part of my heart and soul. Writing this was fun and I loved it!


End file.
